


After you left

by Amyeey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bar, Barowner, Eventual Swan Queen, F/F, Roommates, Slow Burn, Smut, True Love, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyeey/pseuds/Amyeey
Summary: Regina is madly in love with Emma and she is sure Emma feels something, too but after Emma chooses Hook, Regina leaves town. She builds up her new life but when the blonde appears at her doorstep, things grow more and more complicated and no one knows if their obvious love still has a chance. Especially because Regina met someone. Someone amazing.*COMPLETE*
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 84
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not a writer and my first language is not english so if you notice that there are some significant mistakes, please let me know. I hope you enjoy this story. It's really slow burn and has many chapters. It is definitely something different and if you have any suggestions, you can definitely let me know.  
> We are all in quarantine now and besides studying for my A-Levels, it's really relaxing to write this story and maybe cool for you to read it to kill the time. :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I created some fanart on @kyadraxx on instagram for this if... anyone's interested 😅

She was late. Again.  
Being late had never been a problem for her in the past. In fact, she was usually ten minutes early, not liking it to rush into an already full conference room while everyone was waiting for her. But recently, she has been late a lot. Rushing into the town hall where people had already been waiting for her patiently. She saw the Charming’s sitting in the front row, Emma beside her fiancé, his arm tightly wrapped around her. Not that he needed to be here, Regina thought. But Emma brought him with her to everything. Sometimes even when she picked up Henry from Regina’s mansion. 

The brunette never liked the filthy pirate and she had told Emma multiple times how she felt about the former pirate and how the blonde was too good for him. Though, Emma was pretending to listen, she never actually considered what Regina told her to be true. Regina started to distance herself from her former best friend and ignored her whenever the blonde tried to call or text. She could not face the blonde while Killian was always present. And she hated herself for it for a long time, since she never stopped missing the blonde, even though she was inflicting this pain on herself. 

She didn’t want to let her undeniable feelings hurt their relationship, even though she was doing exactly that by avoiding the saviour. She never liked to admit to herself why she did so but, deep down she knew and had always known. She was in love. She was in love with someone she could never have. The worst thing was, she had always thought „Maybe, just maybe, there was something between them.“ And, in all fairness, she could have been right. The looks they shared, the light touches they had on each others back or arm whenever the other was feeling down. The evenings they spent together, watching some horrible movie, laughing their throats sore. Or those moments when they spent hours talking about God and the World, not wanting those minutes to pass any quicker but most of all, the kiss they shared.. Regina would give anything to get those times back, to experience them all over again. But, they never really mentioned their intimate moment ever again. She missed Emma, so incredibly much. But, since Emma had told her that Killian had proposed to her and her agreeing to the engagement, they mostly stopped talking altogether, mostly because of Regina though. She did not want to avoid Emma and she tried to be happy for her. She was happy for Emma, at least for the most part. It was selfish, she knew that but, she could not stop her feelings and she was embarrassed by even thinking that out loud. She never meant for it to happen, obviously. But you do not choose who you fall in love with. You just do. And for now Regina thought this was the best way to get over the blonde. Maybe if she would not see her as much, her feelings would go away. But it is not that simple, is it? And Regina knew that but, not speaking to Emma was making it at least a little bit easier. At least that is what she had told herself. 

She rushed past the Charmings and sat down at her desk in front of the entire town hall. 

„I apologize for the delay. There was a problem at the bank.“ She lied successfully. She had always been a good liar, no doubt. That was one of the many things her mother taught her since she had been a little kid. For a split second, she glanced at Emma on the left. The blonde had told her a long time ago how she always knew when she was lying. And she did. Emma always understood her more than anyone ever had. She always knew the blonde could see right through her. And even in that quick glance, she could sense the disbelief in Emma’s eyes, knowing all too well she had figured her out. 

But, she proceeded with the meeting. Mostly talking about problems about the built of a new playground. Regina never especially liked those meetings but, as mayor she had to sit through them and agree to everything that would not guarantee Storybrooke declaring bankruptcy soon.

After almost two hours of nonsensical discussions and agreements, she dismissed the meeting and left the room as quickly as she could before entering her office. The words „Mayor“ written down on the door in all caps. 

She always liked her office, especially the usage of black and white on the walls. She sat down at her table and took out the stash of paperwork she had taken home the other day to work from there. She took the first formula and began reading their financial records to inform herself on their current tax situation. She was just about to mark the important numbers when a knock was at her door. The person behind the glass did not wait for an answer and stormed into the office, shutting the door behind her with quite the force. Regina did not have to look up to see who it was. There was only one person in this small town who had the guts to slam her door like that. 

„Okay, seriously, what the fuck Regina?“ Emma almost yelled, approaching the brunette at her desk.

Regina sighed and marked the number 7,000$ with her yellow highlighter.  
„You should knock before entering one’s private rooms.“ She told Emma. She knew she was being a horrible person to the blonde, knowing she did not deserve that but, she could not handle herself. This was how she shut people out. Being mean to them made them turn on their heels and leave her alone. It made them shut her out and right now, Regina thought that was the easiest way to get her feelings under control.

Emma scoffed loudly, „Cut the crap, Regina. You know why I am here so can you stop acting like a bitch now?“

Regina sighed again, closing her marker and putting it on her left side before looking up at the Saviour, „No, in fact I have no idea why you have entered my office without permission and why you keep insulting me.“ She just wanted her gone. She did not want her to ask any questions where she might slip up, where she could ruin everything even more than she already had. 

Emma bit her lip and sighed softly. Regina’s eyes widened a bit. The blonde did not look angry nor furious. She just looked disappointed and, almost defeated. Emma got closer to the desk and put her hands on the surface of her table. She looked down at her hands and sighed, „I just want you to talk to me. Is that too much to ask?“ She looked up at the brunette, trying to meet her eyes.

Regina bit her lip as well, trying to avoid Emma’s gaze. She let out a quiet huff, „I have no idea what you want to talk to me about.“ Though, she obviously knew exactly what she wanted to discuss.

„We were so close, Regina.“ Emma said quietly, „And, I know- I know you never liked Hook but, I am happy with him. Can’t you see that? Can’t you just be happy for me?“ she asked desperately. She was happy for her. In a way. Just not the way Emma wanted her to be. She was happy for her. From a distance. For far away. In the quiet. 

She looked down at her paperwork, „No, I can’t Emma.“ She admitted, „Not in the way you want me to.“

Emma’s green eyes widened, the colour leaving her face, „Why? You were my best friend!“

Regina sighed again and looked to the side, not daring to look at the blonde, „You- You know why.” She started and made a pause. Emma did know but, only deep down. She did not want to admit it herself.

Emma just stared at her, not being able to move for a second before shaking her head while walking over to the door. She left after whispering, „I never meant for it to happen.“ Her words were dripping with hurt, sending a shiver down Regina’s spine. She felt like someone had dropped her into a big hole and threw away the ladder.

It made her look up but, the blonde was already out the door. Regina bit her lip and forced herself not to let any tears fall. She had gotten extremely good at that, especially in the last few months. She got back to work, trying to concentrate on anything but the blonde. 

Henry came by between her lunch break, bringing her a Caesar salad from Granny’s. He had his tuna sandwich he made himself earlier this morning because he knew Emma could not cook anything or make it anywhere near tasty. She usually had instant noodles or bought something from Granny’s. Regina knew exactly what Emma liked and did not like. She hated that she knew all this… She wanted to get her Emma - knowledge out of her head.  
Henry told her about his day and grinned widely when he told her he had gotten an A on his math project. Regina smiled and gradulated him. She was very proud of him but Henry noticed that something was off, has been off for a while now actually.

„You okay, Mom?“ he asked concerned, „You look a bit tired.“

Regina brushed it off and nodded, „Of course it is. I’m fine. Just a little exhausted from all the work.“  
Henry frowned and raised his eyebrow. He sighed and put his sandwich down, „Mom, I know you better than anyone and- even Snow said you’ve been really distracted lately. You were late to the town meeting again… and, that isn’t like you at all.“ 

Regina took a deep breath and ran her hand through her head, „I’ve just been having trouble sleeping. Seriously, Henry. I am fine. You do not have to worry about me. “

Henry bit his lip and shook his head. He did not want to be accept this anymore and be quiet, „Mom, seriously. I know things aren’t „fine“. You are late, you barely touch your food, you don’t talk to me anymore and you pushed even Emma out of your life! And she won’t tell me anything either because she had no idea what’s going on! Mom, this isn’t fair! Not to me, not to you and certainly not Emma! What is going on, Mom?“ he asked, biting his lip and whispering, „Just talk to me, please…“

She did not want to tell her son. This had nothing to do with him and he should not be this concerned about her. She was there to care for him, not the other way around. At least she thought so. She shook her head and cleared her throat, her walls shooting up again and shutting everyone out she loved. 

„Henry, I am fine, you don’t have to worry.“ She declared and folded her hands together, „Now pack up your things and go back to work. I know David’s waiting for you already.”

Henry rolled his eyes and stood up without saying a word. He hated it when his mother shut him down and went back to being the way she was a few years ago. She never talked to him about her feelings and never let him in. Henry thought that was over after the curse broke. With time his mother was opening up more, telling Henry about Daniel and his grandfather. She told him how much they loved each other and that she, deep down, never blamed Snow White. She was angry at her mother but, mostly at herself. But now, things went back to square one and Regina had her thick iron walls back up again. 

He put his left overt sandwich in his Tupper ware and threw it into his school bag. He went tot he door and told Regina, „I’ll sleep at Emma’s today.“ And with that he was out the door. 

Regina’s eyes widened as he told her since weekends were usually Regina’s time to have Henry because on school days she was always so busy with running a town and being the mayor. She took a deep breath and felt a sting near her heart. Henry had never skipped Regina and Henry time for more than two years now. She knew since Hook was living at Emma’s place Henry had been longing for the weekends. He did not like the pirate and everyone, except apparently Emma, knew that. But now Henry was staying with him voluntarily just because he did not want to stay with Regina. She sighed and ran her hand through her long brown her. She had been letting it grow for some time now and it was almost as long as she had it in the Enchanted Forrest. She liked having her hair long but, she thought about cutting it again, just a bit. 

Regina got back to work after Henry left and hoped he would forgive her for not letting him in right now. She just knew it would ruin everything and she could not let that happen.

Hours passed when Regina looked at the clock hanging on the wall again. 10:17 pm it said. She leaned back in her chair and stretched her back, her arms and her neck. Her back hurt and there was a uncomfortable pain in her spine. She sighed and packed up her things, putting everything on the side before standing up and leaving the building. As she walked home, she made her way past the station. There was still light where Emma worked most of the time and Regina came to an halt. She wondered if the blonde was up there now, working through the paperwork she had been given by the brunette. She knew that Emma hated paperwork and she knew that she would have to go through it again anyway since Emma always made mistakes, always. It brought a small smile on her lips because Emma used to leave her funny notes on them since she knew that Regina would read them. But for the past months there were no notes and almost no mistakes anymore.

She considered walking over there for a second, telling Emma everything and just be done with it. But, obviously she did not to so. She shook her head and continued walking to her empty, lonely home.

Months passed and nothing much changed. Henry stayed at hers at the weekends again and continued to complain about Emma’s boyfriend. They sat at the dinner table. Regina had made her homemade lasagna like almost every weekend. 

“He’s never there and he- he never cleans up.” He complained, “And honestly, I hate how he treats Ma. When he goes out and drinks he always comes home drunk and thinks he can order Ma around as he wishes. Like, I just wish they broke up! Can you please just talk to her? She won’t listen to me.”

Regina listened, anger building up inside her. Emma did not deserve to be treated like that. She did not deserve being the houswive of some ungrateful pirate and he certainly did not deserve her. 

“Henry, Emma is an adult. I am sorry but I don’t think there is anything I can do.” She explained. Of course she hated it how Hook was as Henry described him but it was not really her place to say something. She had said enough to the blonde but as stubborn as she was, the blonde never listened. 

“Mom, please!”, Henry almost begged, “Please. You’re- You’re her best friend. I know she is not happy with him!”

Regina sighed. Emma and her had not been really close for the past months and she did not know if she still had the right to tell her something like that. But Henry was right, they were so close once and Regina still knew Emma as well as her back pocket.  
She slowly nodded, agreeing to Henry’s request about talking to her. 

“Thanks, Mom.” The boy smiled and finished his lasagna. He looked at her plate where most of the lasagna was still there, “Aren’t you going to finish it?” he asked, more concerned than anything else.

Regina shook her head, “No, I- I’m not that hungry.” She told him but just earned a disbelieving look on his face. But he just nodded, not wanting to fight with her again.  
After dinner, he cleaned up the table and put their plates into the dishwasher. Regina put the left over lasagna into the fridge.

“Mom, you know,” Henry started as he was about to go to his room, “I know there is something going on and I know- I know that it has something to do with Emma. I don’t know what but I am not dumb, I have my ideas. And just so you know, I am your son and I will always love you, no matter what and- you can talk to me.” He gave her a smile, “I just wanted you to know that.” He told her and left the kitchen without another word. 

It was Monday now and Regina was making her way to the station where Emma worked. This time she actually went inside and made her way up the stairs, walking into the office where Emma sat at her desk, desperately checking the clock every now and then. It was obvious that she hated everything that had to do with paper and work. 

“Miss Swan.” Regina started which made the blonde look up, frowning. She had not seen Regina since she had barged into her office.

“Miss Swan again?” Emma raised an eyebrow and leaned back but, too tired to start up an argument, “Fine, what do you want Regina?”

Regina took a deep breath and got a bit closer to the sherriff, “I need to talk to you about- your situation at home..” she started, “With Hook and Henry.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I already told Henry that Hook will clean up now.”

“It’s not just about that.” She explained, “Henry told me the priate comes home drunk and orders you around. And- that you are not happy with him.” She added.

“What?!” Emma shot up, “I don’t think that is any of your business, Regina and has nothing to do with you!”

“I think it is very much my business since my son is suffering under it.” Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma let out a sarcastic laugh, “Oh wow, you want to lecture me about a healthy house hold?” she snarled, “You have shut him out since the beginning of the year and you never talk to him about anything when there is clearly something going on!”

“Excuse me, Miss Swan but this conversation is not about me but about you and your problems with your fiancé which include my son!” Regina grumbled.

“I do not have any problems with my fiancé!” Emma told her but even then Regina knew there was some lie to this. Regina bit her lip and sighed, calming down her tone, “Fine, ít’s not my place to talk to you what to do or not to do but Henry asked me to talk to you. If he had not begged me, I would have never come here.” She admitted.

Emma’s eyes widened a bit when Regina mentioned that Henry asked her… She slowly sat back down again and let out a deep breath, “Fine, I will talk to Hook.” She mumbled. 

“Thank you.” Regina said and turned around, making her way to the exit. 

“Regina.” Emma stopped her from continueing and the brunette looked down at her again. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment like time had stopped, “I- I’m sorry for what I did to you, it- wasn’t fair.”

Regina just stood there for a moment before putting on the façade again, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I think you do.” Emma told her and Regina sighed, “It was just a kiss, Miss Swan, it didn’t mean anything.” She obviously lied and Emma could see right through it. Regina had told her she loved her. But the brunette continued, “Besides, you chose the pirate. Nothing I could do about it now.” She said, her voice dripping with sadness and… defeat. She left the office, trying to keep her composure. There was that sting at her heart again. And it was at this moment knew that she needed a fresh start. She needed to get out of Storybrooke, leave this place and be done with her feelings for the blonde sheriff who was constantly on her mind, consuming her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Light angsty chapter ahead.

It had been good over half a year now since Regina had left Storybrooke for good. Henry had gone to college by now, studying in Philadelphia, so actually really close to his mom. They saw each other each month and he always told her about the current situation in Storybrooke when he came back from a visit there and drove through New York to return home to his college. He told her that Emma had been even more miserable and that he thinks that she and Hook will split up eventually. She pretended to be fine but she never was. She played the perfect fiancé but the fact that they had not married yet was saying enough.

Regina had built up a life here in New York and opened a bar that she had been running since. It was a very successful business and was worth it every time. She had cut her hair short and let her natural curls fall. She changed her style and wore leather jackets, jeans and tank tops. She felt free and happy here but, her feelings for Emma never went away. She still had trouble sleeping but her eating habits got better and she actually focused on her own health for once. She had actually been getting really strong and her arms started to tone.

Something she was really happy about was that she learned to harness magic from nothing even though New York City was never a really magical place. She did not think it was possible but as she got more experienced and used to it, she was able to create magic anywhere. So living in New York was one of the best things she decided to do.

But, she hated hearing that Emma was not well, too but even worse than she had ever been. Henry told her that she was seeing Archie but she never talked about it, at least not much.

Regina had actually made a lot of friends and tried to date but she was never sure that she was ready to let go of the blonde. But tonight, she was forced to go on a date with someone called ‘Ivy Belfrey’. Jacinda told her she was younger than her but that she was a top match for her. This was one of the first dates she was actually excited about though since everything Jacinda told her about her friend Ivy was really exciting. She sounded smart and funny and apparantely, according to Jacinda, she was one of the most gorgeous people she had ever known.

Regina had just laughed and agreed to the date. Now she was standing in her bathroom, applying a bit of dark eyeshadow and shiny lipstick. She was wearing casual black jeans with a black belt, checkered blouse with her shoulders free and of course, her black pleather jacket. She never in a million years thought she would understand Emma on why she always wore that red leather jacket but it actually felt really cool and good wearing one and, she had to admit that she looked absolutely hot in one.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and for the first time in weeks she was actually looking forward to this date and her mind was not at a certain blonde.

She was five minutes early and already seated at the table Jacinda had reserved for them. She had taken off her jacket and hung it on her chair. Ivy. It was a beautiful name, she thought. Moments later a voice interrupted her thoughts which made Regina look up, “You’re Regina, right?” a woman smiled at her.

Regina looked a bit stunned for a few seconds as she looked at the brunette in front of her. Her hair was a bit longer than her’s and wavy. Her make up was light and decent and her smile was genuine and just as beautiful. She was wearing a black and white skirt with a long-sleeve black shirt tucked under it. Her black leather jacket ended just before her hips. She was stunning, Regina had to admit so Jacinda was definitely not lying.

“Uh- yes, uhm, you must be Ivy?” Regina stuttered after a short while and Ivy nodded, sitting down opposite of her, “That’s me.” She chuckled softly and Regina smiled. Ivy was a lot younger than her but it did not seem to bother both of them.

Ivy was amazing, Regina noticed that immediately. They could talk about anything and everything and it seemed something clicked immediately. They had the same interests, the same humour and the same oppinions in almost everything. It had to be too good to be true, Regina thought. And, for a short time, it actually felt like the conversations she used to have with Emma when they wwere talking about God and the world, everything and anything.

“I’ll pay, don’t worry.” Regina said and took the check but Ivy was quicker, “I had a great time today”, Ivy told her, “I can take care of it, seriously.”

Regina shook her head with a smile, “Ivy, I can take care of it, I promise. Maybe… you’ll get the next one?” she suggested with a grin, meaning that there would be a second date.

Ivy smiled happily and nodded, “Okay then.”

After Regina paid the check and tipped the waiter, they put on their jackets and made their way outside of the restaurant. Regina wanted to call Ivy a cab but, Ivy insisted on bringing Regina home since her flat was in the same direction. Reluctantly Regina agreed since she did not want her to walk home alone. But Ivy convinced her she would get home safely and text her as soon as she was home.

“You’re like my son, seriously.” Regina laughed, “Always stubborn.”

Ivy chuckled stoftly and smiled at her, “You have a son?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Regina replied, “He went to college a few months ago, though. His name’s Henry.”

“Impressive.” Ivy smiled and asked, “So, you had a husband?”

But Regina just shook her head, “No. I adopted Henry just when he was born.” She told her, actually feeling relieved how open she could be with Ivy, “And then when he was a little kid, about eleven, he searched up his birth mother who stood then a few hours later at my doorstep.” She shook her head, laughing.

Ivy chuckled softly, “That seems like a very complicated situation.”

Regina nodded eagerly, “Oh yes, it definitely was. But with time it all worked out and me and Emma got actually really close. But- Well, now I am here, having a new start.” She admitted.

She felt like she could trust Ivy with her life already, which was really unusual for the brunette. She never trusted anyone this quickly but, there was something about Ivy that made her walls drop down.

Ivy nodded gently and gave her a small smile, “You loved her, didn’t you?”

Regina’s eyes shot up, “What?”

Ivy just chuckled, “It’s okay Regina, it’s fairly obvious.”

Regina let out a deep breath before saying, “Yeah, I did.” She admitted. Probably out loud for the first time in her life, “With all my heart but, she is engaged and it would never work out so, it’s better to move on than to get hung up on something this stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Ivy disagreed, “But I get what you’re coming from.”

“Did your son’s biological mother also turn up at your doorstep and you fell in love with her?” Regina chuckled, feeling so free, so safe beside Ivy.

“No not that.” Ivy laughed, “But I definitely know how it feels to love someone who doesn’t return the feelings. It’s fairly common to fall in love with a straight girl. ” She told her truthfully and gave her an understanding smile, letting out a soft chuckle.

Regina looked up at the other brunette and returned it, “Thank you, Ivy. For- For understanding.”

Ivy just nodded, “Of course.”

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Regina came to an halt and looked up a building, putting her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “Well, this is me.” She declared.

Regina looked at Ivy, not being able to stop herself from smiling, “Wanna bring me upstairs?” she chuckled softly and to her surprise the other brunette agreed.

As they were walking up the stairs since the elevator had been broken for a few weeks now, Regina said, “By the way, thanks for tonight. I really had a lot of fun.”

“Me too. Honestly, this was the first date after a long time that I actually enjoyed.” Ivy admitted with a chuckle, “And… I wouldn’t say no to another one.” She smiled.

Regina grinned and walked up the last step, “Me too-“ She turned her gaze to the door of the apartment, her breath getting stuck in her lungs. Her blonde hair fell down straight, her skin was pale, her eyes were empty and her lips were drained of their usual pink colour.

She was here. She was actually here. Standing in front of her apartment and as it seemed just about to knock.

“Emma?” she was able to say, though it only came out in a whisper.

Ivy exchanged looks between both of them, knowing all too well now who this woman in front of them was. Emma turned to the side, her eyes falling onto Regia. Someone she had not seen in months.

“I- I was just about to knock…” Emma choked and realized there was standing someone behind Regina, “Sorry- I, I didn’t know you had company-“

“What are you doing here, Emma?” Regina said, much colder than she intended but, she was mad and angry at Emma and worst of all incredibly disappointed.

It took a while before Emma was able to answer. “I- I need to talk to you.” She replied.

And before Regina repsonded Ivy jumped in, placing her hand on Regina’s upper arm, “I should go.”

Quickly, Regina turned around her mouth open, “No- I’ll-“ she started but Ivy shook her head, her voice sounding incredibly understanding, “It’s okay, Regina. I think you need to sort this out first. Call me?” she asked softly and Regina nodded, giving her a small smile.

She took her hand for a second and let go as she walked downstairs again.

Regina took a deep breath as she watched her leaving. She turned around, her hands in the backpockets of her jeans, “Why are you here, Emma?” she sounded defeated.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were seeing someone, I shouldn’t have just come here.” Emma apologized.

Regina nodded, “Yes, you shouldn’t have.” She told her, her voice annoyed, harsh but also really sad. She sighed when she saw Emma’s look on her face, “But, not that it’s any of your business but, I am not seeing anyone. I was just on a date with her.”

“She’s pretty.” Emma tried, giving her a small smile and Regina nodded, “Yes, and she’s also smart and funny but, back to the point, what are you doing here? After more than five months?” She walked passed the blonde, getting out her key and unlocking her door.

“I- I need to talk to you.” She said in a whisper, not sure what she should do next. She didn’t even know how she could put her thoughts into words.

Regina let out a exhausted sigh and scratched the side of her forehead. She opened the door and stood by the side, “Well then, you better come in.” she told her.

Slowly, the blonde entered the small flat. It seemed comfortable and sweet, nothing like the mansion back in Storybrooke, especially in its size, “This is… nice.” She complimented her quietly.

The brunette nodded, “It is. Do you want juice? Water?” she asked as she put her jacket down, “You can sit down by the way.”

“Uh- juice please.” Emma replied quietly as she bit her lip. Regina nodded, knowing it was a dumb question since she knew what Emma response was. Even after all that time now, none of her Emma knowledge had left her.

Regina took two glasses and put orange juice in both of them. She did not know how to deal with this. Emma was just at her doorstep, looking worse than ever and now she wanted to talk. The brunette gave Emma the glass, ignoring their fingers brushing together. Regina sighed again and leaned against the wall, facing Emma who was now sitting on her self built greay wooden couch. She did not know what to say. She did not expect Emma to be here, ever, especially unannounced.

“I- I never wanted to hurt you, Regina.” Emma admitted with a whisper.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, “Like that would change anything now.”

“I- I know and I, I’m really sorry. For everything. I never meant for it to happen.” Emma whispered as she tried to search for Regina’s eyes but the brunette seemed to have eyes only for her glass of orange juice.

Regina sighed again, “I know you didn’t. But, what does this change now?” she asked, finally looking at the blonde, “You’re with Hook and I am here. I have a new life and I am happy. I have friends here and as you’ve noticed, I was just on a date with a woman who actually admits her feelings for me.”

“Regina, that’s not fair…” Emma started but Regina interrupted her, “Nothing ever is. It wasn’t fair for me how _you_ kissed me and then broke my heart by staying with him! Do you know what you did to me? You broke me, Emma like no one ever did. You _broke_ me.”

Emma bit her lip and turned her eyes towards her hands. A few seconds passed before Emma nodded, “I know. I- I was an asshole.”

Regina nodded and let out a chuckle, “You don’t say.”

“Come on Regina, you don’t have to be like that.” Emma told her.

“Yeah, I don’t have to be like anything.” Regina snarled, “You don’t get to do this with me again. Why are you here, Emma? To mess with my _fucking_ feelings again? I was doing so _well_ for the past weeks!” she raised her voice, near tears.

“Hook and I broke up.” Emma said and looked up at the brunette.

Regina stared at her for a second and she actually did not expect that. She knew Henry had told her he was sure they would break up soon but, Regina never thought they actually would and she had made some piece with that but now, the thing she always wished would come reality, did. But, now, after all this time, she did not know how to feel about this. She would not have the energy to let go of Emma a second time.

“And now?” Regina asked after a long time of silence, “What now, Emma? I still don’t know _why_ you are here.” she said coldly.

“I- I could not stay in Storybrooke and the first- the first person I thought of was…

you.” Emma admitted, biting her lip.

Regina raised an eyebrow, “And what did you expect, Emma? Hugs and _Kisses_?”

“No- I, Look, I don’t know why I am even here but, you’re the only person that I could think of. I just needed to get out of Storybrooke. Everything- Everything just got _too_ much!” Emma admitted.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall and let out an exhausted breath, “It’s too late to argue about this now. You can stay on the couch. We can talk about this in the morning.” She suggested, shaking her head. She did not know why she was suggesting this. It was definitely not a good idea.

“I- I can get a hotel.” Emma said and stood up, getting her jacket.

Regina shook her head again and sighed, rubbing her temple, “Nonsense. I’ll get the couch ready. Did you bring anything with you?” But because of the lack of a bag Regina continued, “I’ll get you some pyjamas and a toothbrush.”

Since Regina was able to create magic out of thin air now, the couch bed was set in a few seconds and shortly after Emma was equipped with a toothbrush and pyjamas.

“You- You can do magic here?” Emma frowned at her as she pulled the pyjama close to her chest.

Regina nodded, “I studied magic for most of my life. I knew there was a way and I figured it out.”

“That- that is impressive, Regina.” Emma said softly.

Regina returned the smile, “Thank you.” And there were those eyes again. Those perfect green eyes. The eyes she had fallen in love with all those years ago and the eyes she thought she just got over. She forced herself to look away, “Anyway, you can change in the bathroom over there.” She told her and pointed at the door beside the enrance.

Regina changed in her own room and walked into the living room again. She opened the big window door and walked out onto the metal stairs of the fire escape. She took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh air. She could hear cars driving from left to right and people talking in the distance.

She sat down on the cold metal and sighed loudly. Her mind was racing with thoughts she could not place anywhere. _Why_ was she here?

She was doing so _well_ , she felt positive about her future life and actually thought she was over the blonde but seeing her again, feeling her fingers on her skin and noticing those green eyes again was putting her back into the Regina she had been back in Sroybrooke. The desperate brunette who had been helplessly in love with Emma. The person who held up her walls tighter than she held up her coat. And then there was this ache in her heart again. The one she had not felt since she left Storybrooke. She put her hand on the left side of her chest, pulling her clothes closer to her. She hated to have this feeling again. This loss of control again. This ache in her heart. She could feel her eyes burning, her lungs tightening. Slowly, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. For the first time in a while, she could not stop herself from crying. She tried to control her breathing as she wiped away her tears.

Regina heard the door of the bathroom opening, figuring that Emma was ready and just leaving the bathroom. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the steps of the stair case. She calmed down and brushed away the last bit of her tears. She shook her head and regained her composure as quick as she was able to.

“You can sleep here. If you need anything during the nigh, water’s in the cupboard there and you know where the bathroom is.” She told Emma as she turned around, her voice quiet and calm.

Emma nodded, “Thank you- you, you did not have to do this.”

Regina breathed in loudly, “I know.” Was all she said.

She went to the kitchen once more and made herself a tea, like she did every night. She waited for the water to boil before xx it into her cup. She blew on it before taking a little sip.

Emma had already laid down on the couch and pulled her blanket up to her chin. Regina could see the blonde hair from behind. She did not know what to think of this situation. She was torn between keeping Emma here, away from Hook and her problems and just kicking her out, getting on with her life which had been almost so perfect recently. But obviously, she would never choose the ladder. She loved Emma too much to ever harm her like that.

She sighed softly and went to her door. Before she entered she could hear a quiet, “Night Regina” from behind. A small smile appeared on her face, “Goodnight, Emma.” She turned off the lights and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

She fell into her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest. She quickly took out her phone and texted Ivy:

_“Really sorry about tonight. I didn’t know Emma would just come here. I hope I didn’t ruin anything. Hope you still had fun tonight. I have to figure this one out but I had a lot of fun and I wouldn’t mind a second one. - Regina"_

She put her phone on her nightstand, turning it off before going to sleep. At least, trying to sleep. There were so many things on her mind and in the end, they all lead to Emma and her being here. Sleeping in her new flat on her couch. Just next door.

But eventually Regina was able to calm herself, to _stop_ her thoughts. To finally sleep, at least, for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you like this new chapter. Feedback would be appreciated. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I'm really enjoying this fic and I hope you do, too. Thank you for the feedback, it is always appreciated!  
> Hope you guys are safe and sound at home! #stayhome (and read fanfictions)

The next morning, Regina was making herself breakfast as she noticed that Emma was slowly waking up. She probably got some sort of sleep for the first time in a while, the brunette thought. Emma looked exhausted and seemed like she had not had a proper sleep for weeks.

“Morning.” Regina said as Emma got up, rubbing her eyes.

She gave her a small smile, “Morning.”

“You hungry?” Regina asked gently as she cut the apple in front of her.

And to her surprise, Emma actually nodded, “Yeah- starving.”

Regina let out a deep breath as she put the slices of apple into a big bowl, “Henry told me you haven’t been eating much recently.”

Emma bit her lip and sat down on the bar chair in front of the kitchen isle where Regina was standing opposite form her, “Yeah- I, I haven’t been feeling great.” She told her truthfully.

Regina hesitated but after a few seconds, she had to ask, “Because of Hook?” She did not know if this was too far or just plainly a dumb question, but, she just took Emma in without wanting anything in return so honesty was the least Emma could do, “Or because I left?”

Emma sucked in a sharp breath and bit the inside of her cheek, “I- Bit of both probably. You leaving was really hard for me, I guess.” She admitted, “I mean, we haven’t been really talking much anyway anymore but I guess, when you left I realized how much I actually missed you.” She got more quiet with every word she sad, her green eyes meeting Regina brown ones.

They stared at eachother for a split second before Regina nodded, turning around and getting an orange out of the fridge. She put it on the cutting board and started to slice it into pieces. She stayed silent for a while but then broke the silence, “I didn’t want to leave but, I knew if I stayed, everything would become too much and- I didn’t know what else to do. I- I couldn’t see you and Hook… together like that. I wanted you to be happy but, I wanted to be happy, too and I couldn’t do that while being around you two so much. I didn’t want to suck everything in anymore.” She admitted and bit her lip but then she said, “Anyway, we don’t have to talk about that now, not that it would change anything.”

Regina told Emma that she had to work for the evening. Emma knew from Henry that Regina had opened up a bar and called it ‘Regina’s’. And she had smiled when he had told her that it was a real success and that the bar was full almost every day, especially from 10 pm to early in the morning. People loved alcohol, partying, playing pool with their friends or even just talking over a drink Regina had made for them. It was nothing like her former job as mayor and the difference between the two was immense but she loved that about it. She was stepping out of her comfort zone which additionally really helped with her moving on from her _old_ life.

“Here’s a bit of money, if you want to buy anything you need.” Regina said and pointed at the 50 on the coffee table, “If you need anything, call me.” Then she sighed and bit her lip, “We can talk about this situation later, okay?”

The blonde nodded, “Thank you, Regina. Truly, you letting me stay here for now… You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Regina replied and took in a deep breath, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, “It’s not like I had much of a choice… Anyway, see you later.” Shortly after that she was out the door, ready to go to work.

Emma looked after her. She was right. She had not really given the brunette much of a choice and she knew this had to be extremely hard for her, letting her stay here and all that after everything that had happened between the two of them. She hoped this could change things, maybe bring them back to normal. She let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed her temple. They would talk about this later.

“Wa- wa- wa- wait a minute.” Jacinde said, raising an eyebrow, “Your date with Ivy was bomb and then you go home to your house and Emma, the woman you’ve been in love with for more than I can believe, just shows up at your doorstep and now… she lives with you?

Regina sighed as she cleaned a whiskey glass, “Yes.”

Jacinda let out a chuckle, “That is the craziest story ever. What were you thinking?”

“What?” Regina asked, putting the glass down, “What was I supposed to do? Just leave her there and let her drive back for more than 10 hours in the middle of the night?”

“Yes! Exactly!” Jacinda told her, “She broke your heart, Regina. She just… she just left you. How can you still be so kind to her?”

Regina sighed, biting her lip, “I don’t know! I-“ she started but Jacinda interrupted her, “You were doing so well, Regina. Remember when you first came here? You were so miserable and then you got better. You actually looked happy again and you were, don’t lie to me, actually excited about your date with Ivy.”

Regina sighed again and nodded, “I know… But- Emma, she was the first woman I have ever loved like this and- now that she’s back, I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“You still love her, don’t you?” Jacinda asked softly.

“I- I don’t know.” She said which was nothing but the truth. She did not know. She was torn between so many feelings, “I still care about her, a lot. I- I definitely do not not love her.”

“Wow, that makes so much sense.” Jacinde rolled her eyes sarcastically, “But seriously Regina, you shouldn’t avoid the talk with her. You need to get this right and- I don’t want you to get hurt again because, if she ever hurts you like that again, I will personally take my shoe and shove it up her ass. I am serious.”

Regina let out a soft chuckle and shook her head, “Fine.”

She did not want to avoid Emma but, being busy with work was definitely coming in handy. She did not even know what to say to the blonde, how to act around her or even what to feel. Emma hurt her. More than anyone ever had and she could not forgive Emma just like that, so easily. And she would not, either. She was surprised that Emma and the pirate had actually broken up but, she wondered why Emma was here, still. She had her parents, her family in Storybrooke, though, she knew how they could be when it came to love and relationships and all that. She still wondered. If- If there was more to the story than Emma liked to admit.

She knew she had to talk to her about it and she would. After work though, obviously.

Later that day Regina received a text message from Ivy.

_“Don’t worry, Gina. You didn’t ruin anything, I did have a lot of fun and I would like that, too. But, take the time you need. You can give me a call whenever. – Ivy”_

The brunette smiled at the message and texted her a quick ‘I will’ back. She unlocked the door of her apartment hours later after climbing up the stairs. Regina pushed the door open, rubbing her head, feeling a headache incoming. She could hear someone working in the kitchen as she entered and gasped inaudibly when she saw Emma preparing… something in her kitchen.

Regina chuckled and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, “You actually cook?” she laughed and it all felt so normal even though nothing ever was.

Emma jumped, letting the spoon in hand fall down to the ground, “Shit, Regina!” then she laughed, “You fricken scared me!”

“Sorry.” Regina walked over to the kitchen isle and looked into the pots. Spaghetti and tomato sauce, “Well, what a gourmet dinner.” she joked.

Emma rubbed the back of her head, “Sorry, I’m really bad at cooking.”

Regina shook her head, “Don’t worry. You didn’t even have to do this.”

“Yes, I did.” Emma insisted even though both women knew deep down that a simple dinner would not fix any of this but still, Regina appreciated the gesture.

They were sitting on the couch now, both two big bowls of spaghetti in their hands. Regina had to admit, for the fact that Emma was a horrible cook and actually over salted everything, this was tasting quite okay. But after a while, Regina put down her bowl and bit her lip. She did not want to talk about this but they had to, both of them knew that.

“Okay, you wanted to talk.” Regina started and looked at Emma, “Talk.”

The blonde looked surprised but put her bowl down as well and nodded, “I know but- I don’t even know where to start.”

“Maybe start with why you and Killian broke up.” Regina suggested, sounding stern and serious. She hated how hesitant Emma was being, she had to admit. Emma used to be really confident and sure of herself but recently – since Hook – Emma was more shy and held back.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, “It all really started when- after we- you know…”

“After we kissed?” Regina noticed the change in Emma’s eyes after she mentioned that but, she could not quite place if it was positive or not. Her own voice stayed calm and serious.

Emma nodded, “I mean it started before that already but it got worse after we kissed. And actually afterwards, I told him I loved him and it was okay but then, I started to distance myself from him and he was always drunk when he came home and after I talked to him because of Henry, it got better but after a few weeks it went back to how it was before and then- then you left.” She paused and Regina waited for her to continue.

“It got worse. I stayed at the station a lot and avoided him whenever I could.” She said and Regina frowned, “Why were you avoiding him so much?” She did not understand.

“I- I didn’t know what- what I was feeling.” Emma stuttered, “I was confused and we were always fighting so much. I just didn’t want to yell every time I came home and-” Emma took a deep breath, “I was- always scared that he would do something more than just… yell.”

Regina gasped inasuibly at Emma’s statement. She knew the pirate was a filthy rat but never like that. She bit her lip and asked, “About what were you fighting so much?” She leaned her head against her hand, trying to stay calm and listen to the blonde.

Emma bit her lip and looked at her hands, “About you, mostly.” 

There was a deep frown on Regina’s face, “Wh- Why were you fighting about me?”

“Because… He thought everything was about you and- since you were avoiding me, I talked about you a lot. But, it wasn’t your fault that we broke up. We did that on our own, it just- it didn’t work anymore.” Emma told her and took a sip of her tea that Regina had made for her earlier.

Regina nodded, “I’m sorry, still.” she told her truthfully. She was sorry that Emma was hurting, not because she broke up with Hook, “But… why did you come here of- of all places? Why to me?”

Emma bit her lip, “I- I don’t know. I got in my car and all I could think about was… you and Henry gave me your adress once and then I just got here…”

Regina bit her lip as Emma finished and let out an exhausted sigh, “Okay, then.”

She stayed silent for a while before she heard Emma say, “I’m sorry.”

Regina sighed again, “I have a _life_ here, Emma.” She whispered, “And- I just got over my _old_ life- over you. This… It complicates _everything_.

”

Emma nodded, “I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I can leave first thing tomorrow.”

Regina sighed, “No- I wouldn’t want you to go back to Storybrooke where Killian will probably knock on your door every day and- might do more than just knock on it.” She rolled her eyes. She really disliked the pirate and how he always treated the blonde but, she had to admit most of the negative feelings against the pirate came from jealousy… which she hated even more. But, she also did not want Emma to be in danger and she knew what Hook was capable of when she remembered how they tortured her back in Storybrooke after her mother had died.

Though, she knew Emma should leave but, deep down she did not want her to go anywhere but stay here, on her couch, in her flat. It was selfish and dumb and would probably do more damage than good but, she could not help herself. She still felt so much love for Emma but, she did not want to admit it to herself. Regina looked up at the blonde, wondering what was racing through her head.

“When did we fall apart, Emma?” she whispered, asking more herself than anyone else. She did not wait for an answer. “I’m sorry for kissing you back. I guess- I guess that ruined everything, didn’t it?”

Emma met her eyes, “Don’t.” she said seriously, “Don’t ever apologize for that.”

“Why?” Regina frowned, her eyes sad, “I ruined it. I ruined us. Just because I couldn’t control my own feelings for you.”

“Stop it, Regina.” The blonde gave her a stern look, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was the fool. I kissed you and then I pushed you away and I- I pretended nothing happened. I- I’m so sorry for hurting you like that. It- It wasn’t fair.” Tears appearing in her eyes.

The brunette bit her lip and let out a deep breath. She did not know what to say and she was actually speechless. Emma broke her heart and- it took a long time for her to recover from that. She cleared her throat, “No, it wasn’t but- I get what you were coming from at least, I try to understand it. I guess- I guess it was just wrong person at the wrong time.”

“Maybe.” Emma whispered softly, hugging herself with her arms.

Regina took a deep breath after a while, “Why- Why did you kiss me Emma? And- please be honest with me this time.”

“Because… I felt something.” Emma admitted quietly, “I felt something for you. But I- I could never admit it to myself. I was a coward and- I thought I was supposed to be with Killian but- I wasn’t.”

“You should have known better.” Regina admitted, sounding harsh but she could not do anything about it. She was angry at the blonde even though she tried not to be.

“I know.” Emma started but Regina interrupted her, “You knew how I felt about you, Emma. I loved you, so much but you played with my feelings, Emma, you strung me along and in the end you still chose Hook. You missed your chance, Emma and- and now you here and you’ve complicated everything! I have a life here now! I have friends, I have my bar and I go out again! It has taken me so many sleepless nights to get over you and now you just show up! Like- like nothing ever happened!”

Regina’s breathing was heavier than before and she did not attend to but she raised her voice, getting more heated and upset. She was not god, she was not all-knowing and she did not know what to do. She did not have any answers and she believed Emma would not be able to give them to her as well.

Emma stared at her nodding, fiddeling with her fingers, “I’m sorry. I- I know there’s nothing I can do to fix my mistakes and I don’t want to interfere with your life… I just- I didn’t know what to do. You were my best friend and- you left. I was alone and Hook was horrible. I just needed someone to talk to. I needed you.” She got quieter with every word she spoke.

Regina had her arms crossed in front of her chest, biting her lip, “I know this is all hard for you, Emma and going through a break up is never easy but- you still didn’t think when you came here. I can’t go back how it was. I can’t let you in like that again. I refuse to be hurt like that again, Emma. You hurt me like no one ever had and I don’t know if I can go through all of that ever again.”

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes sad and desperate, “I know- I’m sorry for coming here. I never wanted to hurt you, Regina. It didn’t intend to cause you pain.”

“I know, Emma.” Regina started, running her hand through her hair, “But you still did.”

“And I will forever be sorry for that.” Emma said truthfully, “I promise, I won’t ever hurt you again.”

Regina shook her head, “You don’t know that, Emma.”

“Please, Regina.” Emma begged, “I can’t lose you again…” she admitted which made Regina glance up at the blonde. A sad smile appeared on her face before she stood up, “I don’t trust you anymore, Emma and- I don’t know if I can ever again, not like that but- you _are_ my friend and I don’t want you to go back to Hook who could do something which I would never forgive myself. You can stay here for a _while_ , Emma. I don’t want you to go back to Hook.” The brunette started.

“You can stay on the couch but, you have to get a job and you have to pay rent. I know I can basically magic myself everything but I came here to want a human life also and I don’t want to cheat on everything.” She let out a soft chuckle and Emma smiled as well, “No leaving stuff on the floor, no mess in the bathroom and please do not burn down my kitchen. And you won’t stay here for forever, Emma. This is only temporary.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma said with a genuine smile, “I really appreciate all of this. I will look for a job first thing tomorrow and I will pay rent and be clean. It’s really the least I could do. And I know it’s temporary. Just, thank you, truly.”

Regina nodded. The brunette basically risked becoming that wreck from a few months ago again and all Emma did was get a job and pay a bit of rent. But that is who Regina had become, a good person. Maybe this was still stupid and sometimes she should just be selfish and usually she was but, with Emma, everything was different. Rules did not apply with the blonde and still cared about her too much to just let her go, risking that she could get hurt when returning to her former boyfriend. Regina would protect Emma at all costs. In the past, the present and the future. But, she also knew that she could not survive Emma breaking her heart anymore and, she did not even know anymore what she felt. She loved Emma, still. So much. But, she could not be with Emma in any way right now. There was a loss of trust and feeling of security around her. It just was not easy as saying ‘Sorry’ and making up with hugs and kisses. Maybe this could mean they could go back to normal like they were… before their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this new chapter. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I changed a bit of Ivy's backstory, if you wondered because in this fiction she is not her fairytale character. Hope you still enjoy it!   
> Thanks for the feedback, I'll try to update soon again but, the next chapter will probably take more time since I have to study for my A-Levels. Hope that's okay! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than usual and I hope that is okay, too! :)

A few days passed and Regina was sitting on the stairs of firescpae watching people walk by, laughing, chatting and keeping each other close. It was chilly outside and Regina sighed softly. She pulled out her phone and pressed the call button on Ivy’s contact. Nothing was sorted out yet but Regina had to do something to be able to move on and to stop worrying about a certain blonde sleeping on her couch every day now. The awkwardness between them had decreased immensely and Regina was really relieved about it. The two of them were… actually okay. Emma had taken a job in a call centre just to be able to help Regina with the rent. It was not her dream job but, it was something and Emma was in no place to complain. She knew Regina sacrificed a lot for letting her stay and the blonde would forever be grateful.

_“Hello?”_ a voice on the other end of the line answered.

Regina was ripped out of her thoughts, quickly gathering her thoughts, “Yes, hey, it’s- uh, it’s Regina.” She stammered. She was nervous and that was not like her at all.

“ _Oh hey, Gina.”_ Ivy grinned and you could hear her smiling over the phone.

It made Regina smile as well, “I- I was wondering if you wanted to go out again..” she asked shyly.

_“Did you sort everything out with Emma? I really don’t want to complicate anything, Gina.”_ Ivy replied and Regina only now noticed the nickname which made her smile softly.

“You don’t, don’t worry and-“ she leaned against the fence of the staircase, “For the most part we did, yes.”

_“Then I guess it’s a date.”_ Ivy told her _, “Tomorrow at seven? I can pick you up.”_ She offered and Regina nodded in agreement, “Okay then. Thank you, see you then, _Ivy_.” She smiled softly before they both hung up.

Regina brought the phone to her lips as she stared into the chilly night. A smile crept its way onto her lips. She was happy that she made the call. Maybe it was the right step forward. Regina really liked Ivy and she wanted to make this step even though, she ahd no idea how it would turn out.

She put her phone away, climbed into her apartment again and closed the window to the fireescape. She felt almost normal after the call and thought maybe this is how it was supposed to be. Emma and her would never work out, mainly because their relationship was almost down to zero again and because she knew, even if the blonde was confused about her feelings, she could never feel that kind of love for someone like Regina, for someone who was called The Evil Queen, at least this was what Regina was telling herself.

“Did you open the window?” Regina noticed the blonde coming out of the bathroom with her newly bought pyjamas on – which was mainly just a pair of comfy sweatpants and a tank top – her wet hair up in a bun. Blonde strands falling out on the side.

Emma noticed how cold the room had gotten.

“Yeah.” The brunette nodded, “I was making a call and I didn’t want to disturb you. Sorry, I didn’t notice how cold it got.”

Emma shook her head, “Oh no, don’t worry, I didn’t mean it like that.” The blonde smiled. After a while she got curious, “Who did you call?

“Ivy.” Regina replied softly and smiled.

Emma’s heart dropped a bit unconciously but as soon as it did, she cursed herself for thinking like that and told herself that she had no right to feel like this. She missed her chance, nothing more she could do. She gave Regina a smile, “You’re going out again?”

The brunette nodded, “Yeah… _tomorrow_ actually.” She smiled.

“That’s great, Regina, don’t let me stop you _two_ , I can sleep somewhere else for the night if you want.” Emma obviously implying something.

Regina _blushed_ like a teenager. Her mind had not even gone there, “Emma!” she said in a chuckle, “This is our second date, hardly enough for _sexy_ times.” She laughed and Emma raised her eyebrow, “Almost though. Third dates almost end with that.”

Regina blushed even more and shook her head, “I don’t even know if there will be a _third_ date.”

Emma raised her eyebrow and chuckled, “I assure you they will.” 

“What makes you think that? She could be a psychopath..”

The blonde shook her head, “She’s not and because- because I know you and I know how you look when you are _smitten_.” Emma tried to act so casual but inside, she felt this hurt, this ache inside her chest. She cursed herself for even thinking anything like that. Regina was so nice to her and all she did was hurt her, the blonde thought.

Regina deserved to be _happy_ and if that was supposed to be with someone else, Emma would always _support_ her.

“I am not _smitten_!” the brunette exclaimed, her brows shooting up to her hairline as her eyes turned to Emma.

“That’s exactly what someone _smitten_ would say.” Emma stated. Regina snorted and shook her head before they both started to laugh. After a while they fell into a comfortable silence before Regina bit her lip, breaking the quiet. She could not stop herself from asking, “Did you notice?”

“Did I notice what?” Emma asked, the tone of her voice clearly confused. She met Regina’s eyes, waiting for her to continue.

“Did you notice that I- you know, that I was- in love with you?” she whispered, almost inaudible. She had never really said it like that even though it was obvious for everyone who had eyes back in Storybrooke. Maybe even when you compared how Regina talked to Emma and how she talked to others.

Emma stared at her for a moment, taking in the question in as she broke their eye contact. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt, “I figured but-“ she started, “I didn’t want it to be true because I didn’t want anything to change. And then when I did, it was too late.”

“What if you realised it sooner?”

“I- I don’t know. Maybe things would have been different.”

“Maybe.”

“I want you to be happy, Regina.” Emma said truthfully, “And I know you like Ivy so, you should go for it.” Saying something like that to the brunette was like a stab in the back for Emma but, she knew it was the right thing to do and she knew it would mean that she would not hurt Regina anymore.

It made Regina look up, meeting the blonde’s eyes, “You really think so?”

Emma nodded and she did. She really did.

Regina gave her a gentle smile, “Thank you, Emma.”

After a while, Emma asked, “Sooo, you wanna have a movie night?”

“Which movie?”

“Maybe… Brother Bear?”

Regina raised her eyebrow, “Emma, that’s a kids movie.”

Emma pretended to look offended, “So? It’s still a good ass movie.”

Regina just rolled her eyes but turned on Netflix and searched the movie. Emma smiled in success and let herself fall on the couch beside Regina, “Seriously, it is the best movie ever.”

The brunette chuckled, “I think your taste in movies in very low.”

“You will change your mind after you’ve watched it.”

“We’ll see about that.”

They both laughed and Regina clicked on _Play_.

It was weird. It was like she was at her mansion all over again, having a familiar late night talk with the blonde like they used to have, watch a movie, fall asleep. She had missed this- her so much and she did not know what to do about it. Maybe they were just better of as best friends rather than anything else… at least that was what she told herself every day and she had to admit, it did made things easier. Their situation was _unique_ and Regina did not know whether that was good or bad. She could not just send the blonde away but she knew she could not let herself _fall_ for her again. Picking up the pieces the last time was almost _impossible_ and she knew it would _ruin_ her if she put herself through that once again. Her love for Emma was strong but her will to be happy was stronger right now. After all these years of _dissappointment_ and _betrayal_ she deserved to be happy and she deserved to be happy with someone who _loved_ her just as much as she did. Someone who was not afraid to admit their feelings to her. Someone who would be there for her at all times and love her with all their heart and for right now, that person was definitely not the blonde sitting across from her.

As the movie finished, Emma grinned and looked at Regina, “See? Wasn’t that a perfect movie?”

Regina met her eyes and rubbed her eyes, “God, that was fricken sad, Emma. Why did you make me watch this?”

Emma just chuckled, “But you enjoyed it, admit it.”

After a long while, Regina sighed and nodded, “Fine, the movie was pretty great.”

Emma made a jump in the air, “Yes, I knew it. Kid’s movies win again.”

Regina just shook her head and laughed before standing up as well, “I’m gonna get ready for bed.” She told the blonde.

“Thanks for watching the movie with me.” Emma grinned and Regina just waved her hand as she walked to the bathroom, “Yeah, yeah.”

She locked the door behind her and leaned against the sink. She let out a soft breath and looked at herself in the mirror. A small smile appeared on her face before she took her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. They had fun as _friends_ and Regina liked this. Maybe it could work like this. Maybe this was _okay_.

“She’s living with you now?” her son on the other line sounded shocked but there was also a clear relief in his voice, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Language, Henry!” She could feel Henry’s eyeroll through the phone.

“That’s kinda weird, mom.” He admitted and Regina nodded, letting out a huff, “I know. I know but, like I told everyone, I can’t just kick her out and be done with it.”

“You really think letting her live with you where you have to be by her side almost constantly is a good idea?” Henry bit his lip and frowned on the other side.

The brunette just sighed and shook her head, “I honestly don’t now.”

“Mom, you _were_ in love with her… for the longest time.” Henry said bluntly, “And you just got _better_! I really don’t want to see you getting _hurt_ again…”

A small smile appeared on Regina’s lips, noticing how much her son actually worried.

She nodded, “I know but, believe it or not, I actually have a date tonight.”

“What?!” the boy basically screamed but, sounding happy and definitely not mad.

“Is it so unbelievable?”

Henry chuckled, “Yeah, kinda. Isn’t this like the first date you’ve been on since… ever?”

“ _Hey!_ ” Regina scoffed before a smirk came to her lips, “Actually, it’s the second date.”

“Uhh.” Henry smiled, “Who are _they_? What are they like?”

Regina smiled as well as she thought of Ivy, “ _Her_ name’s Ivy and she is a friend of Jacinda. And- she is amazing, honestly. She is fun, and beautiful and intelligent…”

“I’m _happy_ for you, mom.” She heard her son say, his voice soft an genuine, “You deserve to be _happy_.”

Regina nodded and smiled softly, “Thank you, Henry.”

They continued talking about Henry’s college and how his classes had been, if he met someone and he obviously tried to change the subject as soon as possible. If he still liked it there and if he wanted to come visit some time again. He had laughed and wondered if there would even be room if he would stay in her little apartment as well. Regina told him they would manage and they agreed that he would come by in a few weeks again.They hung up a few minutes later and Regina smiled softly. She missed Henry but, she was happy that he enjoyed it in Philadelphia.

She let out a sigh as she put her phone down, glancing at the clock. It was almost six and she figured Emma was just on her way home – or at least on her way to her place. She had asked Jacinda if she could manage the bar today since she would be out.

She pushed herself off the couch and made her way to her closet, pulling out _every_ dress she owned. She was much more nervous about this date than she expected, now. In the end, she was torn between two dresses. The black, formal one that was simple but still incredibly _chique_. Or the red dress that was very low cut and had a small slit on the side. She bit her lip as she stared at the two options and – as she was lost in thought – she did not even notice Emma coming into the small flat, approaching her as the blonde did not get an answer as she called Regina’s name.

Regina jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

“Sorry.” Emma chuckled, “But you should go with the _red_ one.”

Regina gave her a small smile and turned her attention back to the dresses, “Really? Is it not… _too_ much? It’s- really revealing.”

“It’s not _that_ revealing… and besides, not like you can’t show it off.” Emma started, “And I know you look really hot in it.”

Regina blushed but quickly brushed it off. This was just Emma now. Her _friend_. Nothing more, not anymore. She put the black dress back into the closet, listening to Emma’s suggestion as she disappeared in the bathroom. She changed quickly, put on a bit of make up – as if she needed it – and ran her hand through her natural locks. She looked hot, everyone could see that and Regina actually felt really confident in her skin. A moment later, she opened the door of the small bathroom and stepped out into her bedroom again to take her black heels. They fit perfectly as she slipped them on. She looked at herself in the mirror again, turning multiple times to see if there was still anything wrong with her outfit.

“Emma?” she called and returned to the living room where Emma sat on the couch. She was wearing simple sweatpants and a tank-top, classing Emma, Regina thought.

“I’m gonna go soon. Ivy’s picking me up.” Regina told her and Emma’s lips parted slightly, the blonde being lost of words, “I- Uh, yes!” she stammered, “You look- very beautiful. I’m sure Ivy will like it.” She managed to say in a normal voice and Regina nodded, blushing slightly, “Thank you, Emma. Oh uh, by the way, Henry’s coming to visit in a few weeks, probably pretty soon actually. Just so you know.” She smiled.

“Oh, that’s great. Thanks for telling me.” Regina nodded in response and shortly after there was a knock on the door. The brunette opened the door and smiled brightly when Ivy was standing in front of her.

“Gina.” Ivy smiled at her and took in the beautiful sight in front of her, “You look gorgeous.” She told her and Regina returned the compliment with reddened cheeks.

The younger woman was wearing a dark green dress which was also low cut and some kind of satin fabric. It hugged her curves perfectly.

Emma noticed the change in Regina’s voice and bit her lip, staring straight ahead at the TV in front of her. She had no right to be jealous and she had no right to think of Regina in that kind of way. She let her go and lost her. This was her fault and she missed her chance. The brunette had moved on and Emma knew that she deserved to be happy, even if that would not be with her.

“So, she lives with you now?” Ivy let out a soft chuckle and Regina buried her face in her hands, “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Kind of.” The other brunette started, “But, also understandable. It’s not like you could have told her to fuck off and leave her on the street.”

Regina met Ivy’s eyes and nodded, “Right? I keep telling that to everyone but everyone just seems to be so cold.”

“They would have done the same probably. We always act _differently_ when we are actually stuck in the situation.” Ivy assured her and Regina smiled, feeling understood which was exactly what the brunette needed right now.

They were having dinner at a small italian place down the street. Regina had been here multiple times with Jacinda and always _enjoyed_ what they served. It was nothing special for most. _Pasta and Pizza_ , mostly but it felt like home for Regina. It always smelled nice and it was warm and cozy. She had always liked it here and the owner, Marco, reminded her so much of her father. He had been nice to her since the beginning and now, Regina was actually his number one customer.

The two women enjoyed their dinner, laughed and talked. Ivy seemed really understanding with the whole Emma situation and Regina was incredibly thankful for that. She was really glad she met her when she did and she would thank Jacinda later for that over a pizza.

This time, Ivy paid for their meals and Regina thanked her and this time, Regina brought Ivy home to her place.

“You know, I’ve.. actually never seen _Lord of the Rings_.” Regina admitted as they walked down the street. She remembered that Henry wanted to watch the Trilogy with him but she always refused.

Ivy’s eyes widened and she stared at Regina, “What? Oh my god, you have to watch it. You’re missing out on so much! Lord of the Rings made my childhood.

”

Regina nodded with a small laugh, “Well, maybe you can watch it with me some time.” She suggested with a smirk on her face.

“I’ll put it on the list.”

“The list?”

Ivy smiled, “Yeah, I always make lists so I don’t forget.” And Regina smiled.

“So you have two sisters?” Regina asked softly as they walked. 

Ivy nodded, “Well, one of them is only my half sister but it still counts. Do you have any siblings?” 

“No. Unfortunately.” Regina admitted and Ivy chuckled, “Not always unfortunately. Two sisters can be a pain in the ass.” The statement made Regina laugh and Ivy smiled as she heard the brunette’s laugh. She already loved making the older woman laugh.

“So what about your parents?” Ivy asked softly, “What do they do?”

Regina winced unnoticable at the question and let out a soft sigh, “My father died when- I was younger and my mother died when I lived in Storybrooke.” She told Ivy which was not the whole truth but telling someone you killed your own father when you were the Evil Queen and were tricked into killing your mother, would not be the best thing to do. She always got really sad though when she thought about her parents.

Ivy looked at her and bit her lip, “I’m sorry.”

Regina shrugged it off and shook her head, “No, don’t worry. It was both a long time ago.

“What about your parents?”

“My dad moved away when I was young to Germany and my mom remarried. She’s strict but she gotten more chill as I got older. My stepdad is pretty cool even if he is a bit weird.” Ivy told her and chuckled.

“Why did your dad move away?”, Regina asked softly.

“My dad is originally from Germany so when my parents split up, he just moved back home.” Regina nodded.

They continued to walk to Ivy’s apartment, talking about their lives and Regina was really impressed when she heard that Ivy had already experienced so much even though she was still young, especially when you compare it to Regina’s life, adding up the years she has lived. The thing that got stuck most in her head was the fact that the younger woman had once jumped out of a plane. Regina could never do that, there was no doubt in that. She would never admit this to anyone but she did have a small fear of heights.

“I could never.” Regina chuckled and Ivy smiled, “I thought so, too but, once you jump it is the best feeling in the world. I have to take you some time.”

“Next point on the list?”

“Definitely.” She chuckled and Regina joined her.

“Thank you for tonight, Gina.” Ivy smiled as she stopped in front of the huge bulding behind her. Regina smiled again at the nickname – she would lie if she did not like it.

“Thanks for being so understanding with all of this, honestly, I don’t know how someone can be so amazing.” Regina admitted and noticed the blush appearing on the other woman’s cheeks. Ivy chuckled softly and glanced at her feet before meeting Regina’s eyes again, “Well, I am just trying to live up to you.”

Regina chuckled, looking back into the brown eyes in front of her before she remembered something, “Hey, what else is on that list?” she asked innocently.

A smile appeared on Ivy’s lips and she took a small step forward, “Kissing Regina Mills.” She said bluntly, making Regina blush and smile at the same time. She felt like a teenager as she moved forward, “Maybe that’s a thing you can cross of the list already.”

It was cheesy and childish but, Regina loved every second of it as, a few seconds later, the gap bewteen them closed as Ivy put her hand on the back of Regina’s neck, pulling her closer with a genuine smile on her lips. And kissing Ivy felt amazing. Her lips moved softly against her own, working out a perfect rhythm which was quickly found. She felt warm and safe and she had not felt like that in a long while.

A few moments later, they broke apart in need of air but both women had a bright smile on their face as they got lost in each others eyes.

“Thanks for bringing me home, _Gina_.” Ivy smiled and reluctantly pulled away from the brunette but, both women knew if they would continue this would turn into much more than just kissing and for now, that would be way too _fast_ and Regina was definitely not ready for that.

“See you around.” They both smiled and Regina watched Ivy disappear in the building. Regina stayed there for a few seconds before regaining composure, smiling like a love sick idiot on the whole way home.

She was _still_ smiling when she opened the door to her apartment. Regina let out a soft breath, running her hand through her hair. She leaned against her door and smiled to herself. She never thought she could feel this _young_ , this _vibrant_ ever again and she _loved_ how Ivy made her feel this way.

“Had a good night?” a voice asked, the sound coming from the livining room.

Regina jumped and looked to where the voice was coming from.

“Emma? You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

Emma smiled softly and shook her head, “I didn’t, sorry. The new season of _La casa_ just got to me.” And Regina heard her letting out a soft chuckle.

Regina blushed for ultimately assuming that Emma waited up for her. She shook her head before regaining her composure. She fell on the couch besides Emma, “What’s La casa?

Emma raised an eyebrow, “ _La casa de pape,_ actually. And how can you not know what that is?”

Regina just frowned and Emma continued, “It’s a show about these people robbing the bank of spain or in the first two seasons the banknote printing company of spain, at least that’s the plan.” She chuckled.

“And people enjoy that?” Regina frowned and Emma chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so. The _whole world’s_ watching it right now, I think.”

After a short moment, Emma repeated her question, “So, had a good night?”

Regina _blushed_ as she rembered what happened when she said goodbye to Ivy. She nodded gently and a smile appeared on her lips, “Yeah. Yeah, it was good.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “You are glowing like a christams tree, I don’t think it was just good.”

Regina rolled her eyes and put a handfull of popcorn in her mouth which made Emma chuckle even more, “Regina Mills is eating popcorn and blushing. Wow, that must have been a hell of a date.” So _casual_. So _normal_.

She just got another eyeroll as a response. “Fine, fine. I’ll let it go.” Emma laughed and put her attention to the flickering TV again.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Regina tried to concentrate on the show as well. Regina glanced at Emma and smiled, breaking the silence, “Thank you, Emma. F- For asking.” Emma returned the smiles and nodded, “That’s what friends are for.”

Regina knew nothing about any of this was normal but she felt like it was slowly turning into something that at least felt like _normal_.

“Oh, is this the show where they wear these masks? Like uh, the Dali masks?” Regina asked when she saw them putting on exactly those masks.

Emma nodded eagerly, “Yes, exactly! I knew you know this.”

“I mean I don’t live under a rock.”

The blonde raised her eyebrow and Regina punched her lightly into her forearm. Emma jumped and pretended to be hurt, “Hey.” The brunette started to laugh and Emma joined her a few seconds late.

“So, which season is this?”

“The fourth.”

“Damn, so I’ll probably get nothing if I watch this.” Regina stood up and went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water before announcing that she was going to change. She came back in a pair of short sweatpants and a normal tank top. Emma was fixated on the TV. Regina leaned against the wall and smiled softly at the sight.

“We can start the show over, by the way.” Emma suggested, “It’s really good.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Emma nodded. “By the way, my work colleague asked me to go for a drink next week and told me we should go to Regina’s because it’s the best bar in town.”

Regina smirked and raised her eyebrow, “Very good, that’s what I like to hear.”

Emma chuckled softly, “That’s what I thought.”

“Well, I’m gonna go to bed now.” Regina told her and went towards the bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting on a few face products.

“Already? It’s only…” Emma started and glanced at the clock, her eyes widening as she saw what time it is, “What? Where did the time go?”

Regina laughed at Emma’s reaction and hear her jumping into the bathroom. She took out her toothbrush and Regina handed her the toothpaste. Emma thanked her and she started brushing her teeth.

“Henry called me.” Emma told her with her toothbrush still inside her mouth.

“Oh yeah, what did he say?”

“He told me that he wanted to come tomorrow, at 12 am or so. His school is off on Monday this week.” She smiled.

“Perfect.” Regina put her hair into a small ponytail, “You wanna go with me and Henry to lunch then tomorrow? We always go to _Sodi_ when he comes here.”

Emma gave her a sweet smile and nodded, “Yeah, that would be great.”

Regina disappeared in her bedroom before sticking her head out again, looking at Emma who was still in the bathroom. She could not keep it in anymore, “Okay, we _kissed_.”

She noticed the shift in Emma’s posture as the blonde turned her head to the brunette and grinned, raising an eyebrow, “I knew it.”

And she said it so casually. So normally. But her chest was pulling itself together as she processed the information. Jealously. This ugly emotion. She hated it.

“I’m just telling you because even if you said you’d let it go.” Regina started and went to her bed to take down the excess pillows on her bed. Emma could still hear her from the bathroom, “You won’t. I know you.”

Emma bit her lip and was glad the brunette could not see her right now, “I know you do.” She whispered, not knowing if Regina understood her.

But this is what she would have to live with. Regina was moving on or already had and that was a good thing. She knew she would only hurt the brunette, at least that’s what she told herself. She turned off the lights in the bathroom and stopped in the doorway to Regina’s bedroom. The brunette was still managing her bed pillows.

Emma shook her head and chuckled, “Why do you have all of these pillows when you just throw them down?”

Regina looked up, “They look pretty, don’t judge me.” She said playfully which made Emma roll her eyes sarcastcally.

“Alright then.” Emma said softly, “Goodnight, then. Sleep well.”

“You too, Emma.” Regina smiled, “Can you close the door on your way out?”

Emma nodded and did as she was told. She fell onto the couch and pulled the blanket Regina had given her close to her chest. This was better. This was better. _This_ was better.

She repeated in her head. Better than risking hurting Regina, better than stealing her happiness and better than letting Regina go through the pain again. She was so confused. Her feelings were not clear at all. Was this the love she had surpressed for so long? Or was this just nonsene? This confusion had ruined them once before and Emma would not let this happen again. Not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the late update but I have been under a lot of stress recently. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter still but the next ones will be much longer again, also, SPOILER, the next one will include more flashbacks of some SwanQueen times.

“So we’re going to meet Ma at lunch?” Henry smiled softly. He always loved visiting his mother, especially because he did not see her every day anymore and he enjoyed his time here, always. But, obviously, he still loved living on his own also. He had two roommates and they were just as much a nerd as he was. They got along really well and Henry, in general, really liked it at college. Not only because of his friends but, also because he thought his classes were incredibly interesting. And last but not least, as much as he liked the magic-word, he liked being away from all the drama and monsters and well and that he was able to focus on his career.

Regina nodded as they walked to the restaurant, “Yeah, she’s on her lunch break then. But she’ll probably be a bit late since her boss never lets her off on time.” Regina knew Emma’s schedule by now and she did not know if that was good or bad. Maybe she knew too much, she thought but, friends knew these things too, did they not? She was not sure. She never really had a _friend_ like Emma.

She did not notice her son raising an eyebrow, “So, she really lives with you now?” Henry frowned and Regina just nodded, “Well, yes but, it’s only temporary. She was a wrack when she came here and I guess she just needs a friend.” At least, this was what Regina told herself. Emma was here because she was alone and Regina let her stay because she is her friend, nothing more to that story.

Henry scoffed loudly, “Yeah a _friend_ , right.” Regina gave him a glare but Henry continued, “Seriously mom, this is weird, you have to admit! The person you’ve _loved_ for the longest time is living with you now and you two are acting like _nothing_ has ever happened between the two of you.”

Regina sighed, “Henry, Emma and I talked about this situation and we are handeling it. I moved on.” And she did but, everyone knows feelings like that never really go away even if you want to bury them and leave them behind.

“Did you really?”

“Yes.” Regina said sternly as she opened the glass door to _Sodi’s_ , “Can you drop it now? Emma and I are friends.”

“Fine.” Henry rolled his eyes but nodded as he followed her.

They sat down in a booth at the end of the restaurant and Regina took the menu in her hands, pretending to look through it even though she knew what she was going to get since she always got the same thing. She just wanted to avoid talking about any of this, especially with her son. He did not understand any of this, Regina thought. He was not an adult yet.

A hand moved her menu down, “Don’t ignore me, Mom.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you.” Regina defended but Henry just rolled his eyes, “Yeah ,right.”, he scoffed.

The brunette sighed and but the menu down, “Fine, ask what you want to ask.” She said in defeat, biting her lip

A few moments later, “Do you still love her?” Henry asked bluntly.

“Henry…” Regina started but she suggested him asking whatever he wanted so she sighed and replied, “I still care about her _but_ , Emma and I are complicated right now. I don’t think I can _trust_ her right now like that.”

“Do you still love her?” Henry repeated. He did nto get a clear answer to his question.

Regina took a deep breath, “I can’t answer that, Henry.”

“But doesn’t that mean you still do?” Henry said eagerly, frowning.

Regina shook her head, “No, no it doesn’t.

“It just means that right now, I still care about Emma a lot and I do _love_ her in some way but for now, it has to be just this, _friends_. We are friends and I don’t want to go through the hurt and pain again. Emma doesn’t know what she feels and I can’t wait any longer.” She explained and Henry nodded, “Okay.” He did understand.

“So, how was your date with _Ivy_?”, her boy asked, giving her an excited smile as he changed the subject.

The brunette blushed and let out a soft chuckle, “Pretty good, I would say.”

Henry bit his lip though and sighed softly, “But mom, let me still say this. You have to get your feelings straight because I don’t want you to hurt Ivy like Emma hurt you.” He was serious and Regina nodded. She knew how much it hurt when the person you liked, even loved, chose someone else. And she did not want to hurt Ivy but, she also knew that she wanted to see her _again_ … and _again_.

And before Regina could reply, an out of breath Emma rushed to their table, sitting own next to her son, opposite of Regina. The brunette noticed, even though Emma looked a bit messy, she still looked so beautiful. And that was not something that meant she still felt something for the blonde, _right_? They were friends. Just, _friends_.

“I am so sorry for being late.” Emma said and Henry smiled brightly, “Ma!”

He threw his arms around her and smiled, the blonde returning the hug, “I missed you, kid.” Regina smiled at them as they hugged. It was so familiar and felt so good to be together again.

“I missed you, too, Ma.” Henry smiled before he broke off the hug. Emma smiled softly before asking, “So, did you already order?” Regina noticed Emma looking at her.

The brunette shook her head, “No, not yet. We waited for you.” She smiled.

“Aw, thanks.” Emma smiled and Regina felt this warmth in her heart. And, she hated it. History was not going to repeat itself. It _could_ not repeat itself.

Henry ordered a Pizza, Regina Spaghetti Napoli and Emma a big lasagna.

After the waiter brought their food, Emma took a big bite, moaning already, “Damn, this lasagna is good.” Emma said with a full mouth, “But not nearly as good as your’s, Regina.”

It made Regina smile, “Why thank you.”, then she chuckled, “You eat like such a child.”

“Oh, sorry.” Emma chuckled, putting her hand before her mouth. Regina just rolled her eyes but laughed softly. Henry smiled. It felt all so normal to the boy. His moms together, enjoying eachother’s company, enjoying good food. He missed this. He missed his moms hanging out together. They did not do that much anymore the last few months in Storybrooke, before his mother moved to New York. And he knew and understood why but, he still missed it and, he was happy that they were together again.

After lunch, Regina insisted on paying for them even when Emma wanted to. Regina made much more money at the bar and besides, she was fairly wealthy since she had been the mayor and did have magic here. Money was not really the problem. Emma thanked her with a smile and the brunette told her that it was nothing. They left the restaurant.

“When will you be home?” Regina asked the blonde as she wrapped her black leather jacket tightly around her. The weather had been incredibly could lately but, she always liked that. She enjoyed the fresh air. She still threw on a black scarf, avoiding to get a cold.

“At 6 pm, I think.” Emma told her and Reginna nodded, “Okay, I have to leave for work at 3 so, Henry I hope you can andle being alone for a while.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Mom, I’m not a kid anymore, obviously I can be alone without burning the house down.”

“You think?” Emma chuckled and gasped fakely as her son punched her lightly in the forearm, “Ow!”

Regina laughed softly, “You kinda deserve that.” She earned a fake-offended look from the blonde but just brushed it off with a chuckle.

“Okay then.” Regina looked at her watch and noticed how late it already was, “Okay, I gotta get to work and you, too Emma.”

The blonde nodded, “Okay, bye you two, see you later at home.”

“Yeah, don’t wait up for me, I’ll be pretty late. I have to close the bar up.”

“Okay, then see you tomorrow, maybe.”

Henry stepped to Emma and wrapped his arms around her, “Bye, ma.”

Emma smiled and returned the hug, “Bye, kid, see you later.” She missed hugging her son so much.

When Henry stepped back again, Regina and Emma stared at eachother before Emma nodded, “Right, see you _later_ Regina.” Seconds later, the blonde turned around and rushed to the station to catch her subway to work.

Regina looked after her for a few moments, not going unnoticed by her son. She wondered if the blonde wanted to hug her but did not so, she would not cross any _boundaries_. She sighed softly and turned on her heels with Henry by her side.

“You know you could have just hugged her…” Henry mumbled but Regina heard him, “Henry, I don’t want to talk about this now. Please just let it go.” Her voice was stern and serious. And Henry did for the rest of the day. He did not want to upset his mother. He knew how hard this was for her already.

They parted their ways at Regina’s bar which was pretty close to her apartment, actually so Henry knew how to get to her apartment. He had walked this way multiple times but, Regina could not help but worry every time anyway. He used to be her little boy and it was hard to imagine that he was a grown man now.

She opened her bar with her key and openedthe front door, stepping inside. She turned on the light and stepped fruther inside. She put her bag down behind the bar and took off her black leather jacket. She still had a bit of time but also a lot to do until they could open. Jacinda texted her last night that she was not able to clean afterwards because of an emergency at home so now, Regina had to do it. They did not open until 5 pm.

She cleaned the floor and picked up the glass pieces off the floor. Yesterday was theme night so, much more people were in the bar which is why they were more broken glasses. But today should be fairly busy as well since it was the weekend and on weekends, the bar was much fuller than on weekdays.

A few hours later, the brunette was handing out more Mojitos and Shots than she could count and the bar was full as it was every weekend. She looked through the crowd as the people sat in the booths, enjoying their drinks and delicious food or sitting at the bar, finishing one drink after another. Jacinda was bringin the people their food before returning to Regina behind the bar, “So, how was lunch with Emma?” she raised an eyebrow.

Regina rolled her eyes as she prepared 7 shots of _Berenson_ for a group of women celebrating an engagement party, noticable by them wearing the same hats with two big rings on them. She pushed them to the woman who left the money on the counter before leaving with them in her hand, “Henry was also there.” She told Jacinda.

“Okay then don’t answer the question.” Jacinda scoffed jokingly and nodded to a customer who just ordered another Vodka-O. Then she turned her attention back to the brunette, “Okay then but, seriously Regina, you have to promise me that you won’t hurt Ivy because of Emma.”

Regina bit her lip, sighing softly. She looked down at her hands before nodding, “Henry said that, too. I won’t. I know how that feels.”

“I’m only telling you this because you’re my friend but seriously, you have to get your shit together.” Jacinda said seriously and took a tray with a few drinks on it in her right hand, “I mean it.” She looked at Regina before she went in front of the counter, walking over to a booth and handing out their drinks.

Regina bit her lip and rubbed her forehead. She knew she had to sort this out. She did not want to hurt Ivy nor tell Emma just to fuck off. She was so conflicted and she had no idea what to do, it was exhausting her. She shook her head, finding her way back to reality and got back to work. She had no time to think about this now. The bar was full and she had demanding customers. No Emma or Ivy drama needed right now.

It was almost 4 am when the last few customers left the bar and Regina was able to clean everything and lock down the bar. She took in a deep breath as she put the keys in her pocket again, looking down both sides of the streets. New York never slept and cars were still on the roads. A few people still roamed around the city and as Regina walked home, she noticed how many couples were passing her. She did not know how fast her life could turn upside down. She had developed feelings for the brunette, Ivy, but her feelings for Emma had never really gone away. She was conflicted and it destroyed her. She never wanted to feel like this again.

She unlocked the door of her apartment as quietly as she could and was shocked to see Henry, a blanket wrapped around him, sleeping on the couch and not the blonde. Her eyes widened a bit and she glanced into her own bedroom where she noticed Emma laying on the left side of her bed. She figured Henry had refused to sleep in the same bed as his mother so Emma had taken her bed instead. She quickly got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and putting on her pyjama. She quietly laid down beside Emma. Sleeping in the same bed, Regina thought, was this a good idea? But, she told herself that they were both adults and that this meant nothing, nothing at all. They were friends! And maybe if she told herself that over and over again she would actually believe it.

She noticed a shift from the person beside her before green eyes stared into her’s, “You’re later than I thought.” Emma whispered and Regina glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Almost 5 am. Regina returned the gaze and nodded, “Yeah, cleaning up the bar took longer than expected.” She replied quietly.

“I’m sorry for sleeping here but, Henry insited on that he was a grown up who didn’t share his bed with his mother.” Emma let out a quiet chuckle and Regina nodded, “Don’t- Don’t worry. We’re both adults. We can share a bed.” And they were. It was not like they were both naked and it was just a bed, nothing more. Besides, they have shared a bed before.

“Now go back to sleep, you have to work tomorrow.” Regina whispered softly and Emma smiled, nodding. The blonde closed her eyes and wrapped her blanket tighter around her, “Night, Regina.” She said before Regina noticed she had already fallen asleep again. A few moments later, the brunette noticed how exhausted she actually was and fell asleep as well.

The sund shined into the dark room, making it light up, waking Emma in the process. She wanted to move to the side but felt something clinging onto her. As she opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light change, she saw Regina having her arm wrapped tightly around her waist, her head laying close to her chest. Emma bit her lip before a small smile appeared on her face. She could not help it. She had to admit, she enjoyed this. But, the blonde quickly snapped out of it. This was Regina. Not her gilfriend or wife. This was the woman she hurt multiple times and who clearly told her this could not happen.

Slowly, Emma slipped out of the embrace, hoping Regina would not wake up. The brunette groaned but her eyes stayed closed as Emma stood up. She quietly rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She disappeared in the bathroom and sat down on the toilet, burying her head in her hands. Why did she come her, she thought. This was stupid! This was horrible! She wished she could turn back time, tell Regina how she felt back then and be straight with her feelings. Things would have been different. She would have never hurt Regina and she would be with the person she wanted to be with now.

But, she had missed her chance. Regina had moved on, clearly. Her hugging her in her sleep did not mean anything and she did not think it did. She shook her head and splashed her face with cold water. She and Regina were friends and that had to stay like that, end of story. She left the bathroom and walked to the living room where Henry already sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hand. She smiled at him and all her sorrows went away for a brief moment. She had to accept this situation and stop thinking about it so much. Now, she just wanted to enjoy breakfast with her son and get ready for work, nothing more.

Later that day, after Regina had woken up properly, brushed her teeth and put on some decent clothes, she had gotten a text.

_“Hey Gina, i just saw a lord of the rings poster and I immediately thought about you. You wanna get together this week and watch the first one?_

_xoxo Ivy”_

Regina smiled at the text and leaned against the counter, her noodle water cooking on the stove. She replied:

_“Hey Ivy, I would love that! Can you do Monday? That’s my regular free day so Monday would be perfect. – Regina.”_

Not that much later, Regina got another text agreeing to Monday. Ivy replied that she would bring the movie and be at her place at 8 pm. The brunette had sent her a thumbs up and kiss emoji back before putting her phone away. She wanted to try this with Ivy. It felt good and she knew that Ivy liked her, too and, Ivy was not afraid to admit her feelings to her. She was tired of waiting and this uncertainty of Emma. She wanted someone who was sure about their feelings and Emma was not at all, at least, from what she knew. Because what she did not know was that Emma was sure as hell of what she wanted. She wanted Regina. She loved- she was in love with Regina. But the blonde was too late now, it was over… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you still liked this chapter. Leave me some feedback! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you will like this chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback!
> 
> PS: Cursive is past back in Storybrooke

It was Sunday night and Regina had to work tonight but, she had told Emma she would not be too late since it was Sunday and almost everyone had to work on Monday so, the bar would not be that crowded. She and Henry wanted to make it a chilly last night together so, they had decided to stay home and watch a movie. Henry picked the last _Avengers_ and Emma was really fine with that. They both sat on the couch, a blanket draped over them.

Henry had also insisted on staying on the couch since he was a grown up now and a grown up boy would not share a bed with one of his mothers ever again. So, since Friday, Regina and Emma had slept in the same bed in the brunette’s bedroom. And, despite Emma’s obvious attraction to Regina, she had ignored her desires and things had been okay between them. And despite Emma’s struggles, she enjoyed every moment with Regina even, if they were just friends.

Short after midnight, Emma heard someone unlocking the door which could be no one else than Regina. She could not help it but, a small smile appeared on her lips when she saw the brunette entering. Her hair was a bit messy but Emma found that she looked more beautiful than ever.

“Hey.” The blonde smiled at Regina as she entered the flat.

Regina glanced up and returned the smile, “Hey.” She responded and walked into the living room, looking at the screen, “The _Avengers_. Again?” she chuckled. Henry always watched one of them when he was here and Regina swore he could knew the lines of every scene by heart already.

Henry chuckled and nodded, “ _Duh_. It’s the best franchise in the world.”

Regina laughed and shook her head, “ _Debatable_.”

“How was work?” Emma asked softly as Regina plopped down on the couch beside her. Being so _close_ to her was already harder than she expected but, the blonde _played_ it really cool.

Regina sighed, “Exhausting. So glad tomorrow is my day off.” She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, “I’m gonna go to bed soon.”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, me too.”

“Pff, already?” Henry scoffed, “It’s not even one a.m.”

“Yeah but, I’m old.” Emma chuckled and Regina’s eyes widened, punching her side, “If you’re old what am I?” Emma and Henry started to laugh but Regina stayed serious, at least she tried before she broke and asked in a chuckle, “What?”

Henry shook her head, “You’re not old, Mom, don’t worry.”

Emma agreed with a nod, “Yeah, you don’t look a day over 45.” She joked and Regina’s eyes widened and she punched Emma’s side again, a bit harder this time. But she knew it was a joke so she laughed and Emma grinned even more when she made Regina laugh. Slowly, the laughter died down and the women smiled at each other for a brief moment before Regina stood up abruptly, “Okay, I’m gonna get ready for bed now.”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, okay. I’ll go into the bathroom after you.”

Regina nodded as well and disappeared in the restroom a few seconds later. When Regina appeared again, Emma jumped up and pushed passed her, closing the bathroom door behind her. About 15 minutes later, Emma came out again. She had brushed her teeth, washed off her light make up and put her hair up into a bun. 

“Night, kid.” Emma smiled at her son and he returned it, “Night, ma, love ya.”

“Love you, too.”

When she walked into Regina’s bedroom, the brunette was sitting on the right side of her bed – leaving the other side free for Emma, a book in her hand and glasses sitting right on her nose. She was reading some Rom-Com that seemed to be actually really good. She was tired but, she felt like she always slept better when she did some reading before going to sleep.

Emma snuggled into the blanket beside her and glanced at her for a moment, “What are you reading?”, she asked softly and Regina met her eyes when she heard her voice.

“It’s a stupid Rom-Com but, I don’t know. It got me hooked.” She smiled at her before turning her attention back to her book, “And it’s written quite well.” Emma nodded and smiled softly.

After a while of silence, she sighed softly, “Any plans tomorrow on your free day?” she asked, genuinely interested but also, thinking about that maybe they could hang out together. But, her wish quickly died when Regina actually nodded, “Yeah, I do.” She started, “Ivy asked me to watch _Lord of the Rings_ with her.”

Emma’s eyes widened, “You’re finally watching it? I am shocked you’re not watching it with me.”

“You didn’t ask.” Regina told her and closed her book, meeting the blonde’s eyes.

And there it was again. She never asked. She never took her step towards Regina and that was why Regina had chosen someone else. It was not what Regina said but, it was implied and they both knew it.

“Well, at least you’re finally watching it.” Emma bit her lip and Regina just nodded, “Yeah, I guess it is.” She put her book on her nightstand and let out a sigh, “Ivy’s actually coming here so…”

Emma nodded almost immediately, “I’ll be out of here for the night, don’t worry.” And Regina gave her an thankful smile, “Thank you… I really hope it’s okay.”

“Of course.” Emma said in a whisper, “It is your place after all…”

Regina nodded and snuggled deeper into her blanket. She sighed softly, her eyes growing more and more tired, “Regina?” Emma broke the silence again.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to answer.” Emma started quietly, “Do you like her?”

The room was quiet for a long time before Regina broke it, “I do, Emma. I really do.”

Emma nodded, “Good. That’s- good. You deserve to be happy.” She whispered.

Silence again but then Emma heard Regina rolling on her side, facing the blonde, “Goodnight, Emma.”

֎

Monday night had arrived sooner than Emma wanted to but, she had already left Regina’s flat so Ivy and Regina would have some alone time. She was strolling around New York, ending up in some park at the end of the town where it was farely quiet. She sat down on a bench and sighed. Regina was now with her date and Emma was alone. Well, she deserved this. Regina deserved to be happy and Emma had hurt her enough already. She bit her lip, remembering how this mess started.

֎

_“Oh my god, no!” Emma laughed, “You didn’t!”_

_Regina punched her upper arm, “Don’t laugh at me.” She tried to be serious but could not help and chuckle. They had dinner together with Henry but afterwards, Henry quickly disappeared in his room. Both women decided to spend a_ chill _evening together and now they were both sitting on the couch. She was on her second wine glass and Emma probably on her third bottle of beer. Which meant – they were both quite drunk. Regina more than Emma though._

_Emma could not stop herself from laughing, “I didn’t know you were into girls and I did never expect Ruby to be your type.” She grinned. Emma expected anything but Regina replying with the name Ruby when she had asked her who the last person was she had sex with._

_Regina was actually really glad deep down that Emma did not seem to mind her having been with a girl but she still blushed deeply, “The curse was still existent and I don’t know, we were both lonely and it just- happened. We never spoke of it again. Enough questions.” She said and Emma chuckled, taking another slug of her beer, starting to feel the light alcohol. Beer did not have much but, she had not been drinking for a while so she felt it much easier now than like she used to, “Fine, fine. I’ll let it go.”_

_“Thank you.” Regina nodded, emptying her wine glass and leaning back into the couch. She could see Emma’s grin still in the corner of her eye, “Stop looking at me like that.”_

_Emma chuckled, “You are full of surprises.” And Regina just rolled her eyes, getting up to fill her glass again._

_“I guess so.” Regina chuckled softly and leaned against the wall behind her. They smiled at eachother and then, there it was again. The butterflies and this warmth in her heart. She felt safe and happy around Emma. She wanted to be with her, always but at the same time, being so close, so much with Emma was killing her. She never thought she could ever love anyone else ever again like that, not after Daniel. But she did and – she loved Emma with all her heart and it pained her endlessly that she was never going to be with the blonde._

_“Oh uh, by the way, I think Henry has a girlfriend.” Emma blurted out all of a sudden. Regina’s eyes widened and she straigthened her posture, “What!?”_

_“I’m not sure but his phone was on the kitchen table and it binged so I looked at it and it was a text from a_ Rachel _with a heart behind it.” Emma said and sighed and fell on the couch again beside Emma. “You’re not mad?” The blonde asked._

_Regina shook her head, “No. He’s almost 18.” She started but then, sighed again, “I’m just – I don’t know why he didn’t tell me. He used to tell me everything…”_

_Emma looked at her with sad eyes, putting her hand on her tight, “Come on, Regina. Boys never tell their parents anything at that age.”_

_Regina glanced down at Emma’s hand touching her thigh, trying to stay calm but she felt her heart jump inside. “I know but – I guess it’s just hard seeing him grow up. Especially when he’s always going to be my little baby.” She chuckled softly and Emma joined her, giving her a smile and understanding her more than anyone, “Yeah, I get that. I feel like it was just yesterday when he appeared on my doorstep…” she said and smiled softly at the memory, her hand staying on Regina’s leg._

_“Oh yeah, that night was a lot.” Regina chuckled, “I was such a_ bitch _to you.”_

_“You were.” Emma agreed, “But you’ve changed and honestly, I would have been like that, too.”_

_“No, you wouldn’t have.” Regina laughed and Emma nodded, grinning already, “Yeah, I wouldn’t have.” They both started to laugh. Regina loved these moments between them and also hated them since they would never be more. She hated how much she thought about this and that she was always so nervous around the blonde. She hated the effect the blonde had on her and she hated the fact that Emma was taken and would never return her_ feelings _._

_“I’m sorry.” Regina started after their laughter went quiet, “I didn’t mean to be so mean to you perticular. I just- I was afraid to lose Henry.” She gave her a soft smile._

_The blonde leaned her head on her hand and looked into Regina’s eyes, “Don’t worry. It’s in the past now.” She said but Regina shook her head, “I know but, it doesn’t make what I did okay and- definitely doesn’t make it okay that I tried to kill you.” She let out and awkward chuckle and gasped inaudibly when Emma suddenly took her hand in her’s._

_Their eyes met and Emma smiled, “I know you feel quilty but, this was the past Regina back then. You have done so much good since then and see were we are now? No poisioned apple tarts or whatever. You don’t ever need to worry about that. I_ forgave _you a long time ago.”_

_Regina returned the smile and nodded, looking down at their hands. There was this tingling feeling where their skin touched, “Thank you, Emma.” Emma smiled and nodded, “Don’t worry.”_

֎

_It was later that evening now and Regina groaned when she glanced at the clock, “Ugh, already so late?” she sighed and got up, taking Emma’s empty beer bottle and her wine glass in both hands before disappearing in the kitchen to put her wine glass into the dishwasher and Emma’s bottle into the bear crate behind the bin. When she returned, she saw Emma having made herself comfortable on the couch._

_“Come on, Emma, let’s get you home.” Regina chuckled but Emma just groaned and shook her head, “Noooo.” Regina sighed and nodded, “Fine, you’re right. We both had too much to drink so you can stay here.” She suggested._

_Emma’s head shot up, staring at Regina, “You’re letting me stay here? Wow, Madame Mayor.” She said playfully and it made Regina’s heart flutter, “That is shocking.”_

_The brunette just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, “You can have the quest room down the hall.” Emma smirked and nodded, “Not your bed?” she raised an eyebrow and Regina knew she was obviously kidding but her cheeks still turned quite red._

_Emma let out a soft laugh and shook her head as she stood up from the couch, “Relax, I’m only kidding.” Regina released a breath she did not know she was holding and nodded, “Right.”_

_“We can talk to Henry about his girlfriend in the morning.” Regina then said, changing the subject. Emma nodded, “Yeah, okay.”_

_Regina bit her lip before raising her eyebrow, “Won’t Hook miss you?” she asked, scrunching up her nose as the pirate’s name left her lips._

_Emma shook her head, “No, we- we aren’t on the best terms right now.” She admitted and rubbed the back of her head. Regina frowned, “Really? Why?”_

_Emma shrugged, “I don’t know, guess we’ve been fighting a lot recently.”_

_“Oh.” Regina just said, trying to sound sorry, “I’m so”_

_“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Emma interrupted, “I know you don’t like him.”_

_“You’re right, I don’t.” She said truthfully which earned a glare from the blonde but Regina ignored it and continued, “Why are you fighting?”_

_“It’s nothing.” Emma said quickly but there was definitely something and, what Regina did not know was that she was the main reason of their fighting. Hook had the impression that everything revolved around Regina and that Emma was more interested in her than anyone else. Obviously, Emma had denied anything Hook threw at her but deep down, she knew it was true. She just did not want to see it._

_“You can talk to me, you know.” Regina said softly, taking a step closer to the blonde. Emma smiled up at her and nodded, “I know. Thank you.” They were both standing close to eachother, closer than some people would say was appropriate. Green met brown again and for the first time this night, Emma got lost in Regina’s eyes, feeling this warmth in her chest and this tingling feeling in the tip of her fingers. She was not used to feel like this but she knew there was something. Something she was not prepared for…_

_And then, Emma just acted on instinct. Cupping Regina’s cheek and pulling her closer. She hesitated for a moment before her lips pressed gently against Regina’s. Regina gasped into the kiss, not knowing how to react first before her hands found their place on Emma’s neck. She pulled her even closer, enjoying every second of this moment. She could not believe that Emma Swan, the woman she had loved for so long was kissing her. And for the first time, she felt hope inside. Hope that Emma would return her feelings._

_But, the kiss was as suddenly over as it started when Emma pulled back, her eyes wide as she stared into Regina’s eyes. She took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand before stammering, “I- I have to go.” And seconds later, Emma was out the door, running away from the mansion, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the living room, crushing all of her hope with the blink of an eye._

Emma sat on that bench for a bit longer, cursing herself for her actions back then. She hated it that she walked out on Regina like that and did not mention it ever again, like nothing has ever happened. She could only imagine how horrible Regina must have felt about that and she now that she remembered more clearly than ever how much of a _dick_ she was.

She stood up when it was almost midnight. Regina was probably still with _Ivy_. _She deserves to be happy_ , she repeated in her head. _And she deserves it with someone who was not a coward like she was_. She had to get out of Regina’s place. She did not even know why she was still there. But, she wanted to tell Regina how she felt, still. Maybe it would ruin their _new_ -friendship again but, she could not be a coward again, even if her feelings would not be _returned_. She had to tell her. She had to be _honest_ , at least this time. At least, for the last time. And then before she knew it she started to run to Regina's apartment, hoping the brunette was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this new chapter. Feedback, positive or negative (constructive critisism) is always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am actually not sure about this chapter but, I still hope you like it. I wanted to make it as understandable as possible but I do have a language problem here and there so, I apologize for any mistakes. Please leave me some feedback if you liked (or disliked) something! Thank you! <3

Emma was already gone when Regina stood in front of her closet, deciding if she should wear uncomfortable jeans or just go all out and wear tight black leggings. She shook her head and just took the leggings and a baggy shirt. She did not have make up on and that really did not bother her. She wanted to be real with Ivy and to be honest, watching a movie in comfortable leggings was much better.

She jumped when there was a ring at the door. Regina stuffed all of the clothes she did not choose in her closet, closing it quickly. She rushed to her door and opened it, smiling when Ivy greeted her. “Hey, beautiful.” The brunette opposite from her smiled which earned a raised eyebrow from Regina, “I hardly think no make up and a baggy T-Shirt is beautiful.”

Ivy chuckled and looked down on herself, “Well, same outfit so, I guess you’re good.” Regina joined her when she looked down on Ivy. She stepped aside and opened the door a bit more, “Come in. Come in.”

Ivy thanked her and stepped into her apartment. She looked around before she turned to Regina, “I got the movie and snacks.” Ivy smiled and held up a DVD and a bag of popcorn.

Regina grinned, “I won’t say no to popcorn.”

“You will like the movie, too, don’t worry.” Ivy chuckled and popped down onto the couch, Regina taking the _Lord of the Rings_ DVD to put it into the DVD player, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who didn’t like it.” Ivy continued, opening the bag of popcorn.

Regina started the movie and sat down beside Ivy, “Okay then. My expectations are high.” She chuckled and leaned her head against Ivy’s shoulder, getting comfortable beside her. She trusted Ivy even, if they did not know each other that well technically. But, she felt like she did. When she was with Ivy, she forgot her problems, the magical world, her past in Storybrooke. She was not the _Evil Queen_ with her. She was just _Regina_ and, she had missed feeling like that.

She sighed softly and focused on the movie. She enjoyed being so close to someone again and she liked the fact that it was Ivy beside her.

“Where’s Emma?” Ivy asked suddenly, her voice curious. Regina glanced at her before saying, “She’s out so, we have the whole apartment for ourselves.”

Ivy smiled, leaning over to kiss her head before turning her attention back on the screen, “Alright, then.”

Regina smiled.

֎

“Oh oh oh, that’s Legolas!” Ivy jumped, fangirling over a character in the movie, “Honestly, he made me question my sexuality when I was a kid.” She chuckled and Regina joined her, raising an eyebrow, “He?”

“Yes, have you looked at him?” Ivy chuckled, blushing, “I mean, I am clearly gay but, damn, look at him.”

Regina started to laugh, “You are such a nerd.”

“I am not!” Ivy joined her, pushing her to the side. “Yes you are! You’re fangirling.”

“Okay, maybe I am a little bit.” She chuckled and leaned against Regina, “Fine, fine. I am totally fangirling.” She admitted with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and threw an arm around her, pulling her close, “You should see me when I watch Telenovelas.” She chuckled and Ivy pulled away to stare at her, “You watch Telenovelas?”

“I discovered them when I moved here and I fell in love with them!” Regina was now the one who was fangirling, “They’re so cheesy but, they are so amazing, oh my god.”

“That is amazing.” Ivy grinned, “We have to watch one some time.” She smiled and Regina nodded eagerly, “Good idea! But now, psh, I’m watching _Lord of the Rings_.” She pushed Ivy away playfully and tried to focus on the movie again.

Ivy raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Wow, I’m impressed.” Then her smirk grew wider as she leaned closer to Regina, kissing her cheek, “By the way, you look cute with your glasses.”

Regina blushed deeply, having forgotten that she still wore them. Also, no one ever had told her that she looked _cute._ She moved her hand up to take them off but Ivy stopped her, “No, you look so cute.” She smiled and cupped her cheek, turning her head to look at her.

“You know.,” Regina started, slowly leaning forward, taking control of the situation, “And you look pretty hot in those leggings.”

Ivy smirked, raising an eyebrow, “Oh, I do?” she felt Regina moving towards her, pushing her into the couch pillow, “Yeah, you do.” Regina’s hands roamed up Ivy’s body before stopping for a second, wanting to ask for consent, “Is this okay?” Ivy nodded and quickly put her hands on the back of Regina’s neck, pulling her close to press her lips against the brunette’s.

Both women moaned softly into the kiss, _forgetting_ the movie that was still playing in the background. Regina’s hands roamed over the other woman’s body, exploring every inch of her as she kissed her passionately. She felt Ivy digging into her back with her short nails when she deepened the kiss, their mouths melding together, full of deasire and hunger.

Adrenaline shot throught Regina’s veins. She felt more alive than she had in a long time when their lips pressed together again and again, their breathing getting heavier every second they were tangled together.

“Thought we were watching a movie.” Ivy breathed, her hands not leaving Regina’s body. Regina let out a soft chuckle, “Can’t help it when you’re distracting me.”

Ivy chuckled softly but moved upwards, Regina’s legs pressing gently into her side, “Can’t say I’m not enjoying this but, if we continue… I’m probably not going to be able to stop myself.”

Regina said out of breath, “Me too. This is going rather fast, isn’t it?”

“Yeah...”, she agreed and gave her a quick peck on the lips, “And we still have a movie to watch.” She smirked which made Regina laugh, “I guess so, yes.”

Regina knew this was going quickly and she was quite glad that Ivy stopped them. She did not want to take the _sex-step_ and then maybe ruin what they had because they could not wait. She turned her attention back to the movie, their bodies still close to eachother.

֎

“I really enjoyed tonight.” Ivy gave her a soft smile as they were already at the door, the movie _long_ over. Regina returned the smile, “Me too.”

Ivy stepped closer to the brunette again, making her touch the wall behind her. Regina’s hands wandered to the other woman’s _hips_ , pulling her close, “I hope we can do this more often.” Regina smirked at Ivy who gave her a nod, “I hope so, too.”

They looked into eachother’s eyes before Ivy leaned in, pressing her lips against Regina’s, drawing her into a passionate kiss. They were not going to take it to the next _level_ right now, but, making out definitely did not count, Regina thought. She let out a soft moan as she wanted to deepen the kiss. But, before she could do anything more, someone unlocking the door interrupted them. Ivy looked up at the door, still incredibly close to Regina as she noticed a certain _roommate_ rushing into the apartment.

Emma’s eyes widened when she put her eyes on the two women in front of her. She blushed deeply. She did not expect Ivy still being here nor did she expect them to be so close to eachother, even though she was the one who told Regina the third date was the one taking the next _level_. But, it was almost one a.m already and she guessed the other brunette would have already left, “Regina!” She gasped slightly, sounding more surprised than she intended to do.

Regina looked annoyed as she raised her left eyebrow, “Emma?”

“I- Sorry, I didn’t think you were still here.” The blonde replied, turning her attention to Ivy who shook her head, “Don’t worry… I was just leaving anyway.” She gave her a soft smile and Emma felt something shatter in her chest. _How could someone be this nice?_ , Emma thought. _She was nearly perfect_.

Ivy pulled away from Regina and took her jacket, throwing it on her shoulders.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Regina asked softly, meeting Ivy’s eyes. Emma noticed the _difference_ in her voice. Ivy shook her head, “I don’t live that far from here, Gina, don’t worry.” She leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss before stepping out the door, “I’ll text you when I get home.” Emma did not miss the _nickname_.

Regina nodded and smiled, “You _better_.” She chuckled and seconds later Ivy was out the door, jumping down the stairs.

Regina slammed the door shut when Ivy was gone, annoyed at Emma, even though she had no real fault in any of this. The blonde _lived_ here after all even, if it was just temporary. She had a right to come _home_ , especially because it was _one a.m_. And it was already nice enough that Emma even suggested that she would not disturb them so she left without complaining. Regina did not even know where she had stayed so, she quickly brushed of her _anger_.

“I’m really sorry.” The blonde said quietly, her voice clearly sounding sincere.

Regina could not help but roll her eyes and let out a deep breath, “It’s not your fault, Emma.” Then she frowned, “Why are you so out of breath? Where have you been?”

Emma remembered why she was rushing here so quickly again and realized how exhausted she actually was. She had run here in minutes, not stopping on her way and now, she did not even know if it was right now to say what she ahd been longing to say for so long, “I was in the park and… I- I came to talk to you. I _need_ to tell you _something_.”

Regina frowned even more before her eyes widened, her posture straighter than ever, “Did you _break_ my microwave?!”

Emma looked confused, “What? No!” She shook her head and heard Regina sigh in relief, “Oh thank god because, that one was seriously expensive and you used it this morning.” She said and took the empty popcorn bag from earlier to throw it in the trash, “Can’t this wait till romorrow?” the brunette sighed, realizing how exhausted she actually was.

Emma shook her head, sounding seriously scared which confused Regina even more, “N-No because if we push this one more second away, I probably won’t ever say it.” Her voice was uncertain, unsteady. Not like Regina had ever heard from the blonde.

“So, what did you want to tell me at _one in the morning_?” she chuckled softly, her eyebrows raised.

“Please _Regina_ , this is really hard right now.” Emma said seriously and a bit louder, her hands in front of her chest. It made Regina look up, the frown on her face growing even more, “Emma, your’re _scaring_ me.” she _hesitated_ , “Just tell me what it is…”

Emma nodded and stepped closer to Regina who was leaning against the counter of the kitchen, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She took a deep breath and gathered all the courage she had, “I- I know this is the _worst_ time possible to say this and- I don’t even know where to start… I don’t even know if I should.”

“Emma, seriously, if you don’t get to the point I will just go to bed.” Regina interrupted, moving _past_ Emma and towards her bedroom. But she was stopped by Emma’s hand pulling her back, “No, please.” Emma begged, holding her wrist as she met her hazelnut brown eyes.

Regina glanced down at her hand. Her skin tingled where the blonde touched her.

“Then tell me.” She laughed awkardly, “What could possibly be so hard-“

“ _I love you_.” Emma blurted out in a whisper, interrupting Regina mid-sentence. The brunette’s eyes widened as her mouth parted slightly, letting out an inaudible gasp. _What?_ was all she could think. She _heard_ Emma, she _understood_ it but, she did not know how that could be true. She did not know _what_ to feel. She had always wanted to hear Emma say those _three words but, now_? Things had changed, things were different now. She loved Emma, she really did but, she moved on. _At least, she thought she did._

“I have for a long time…” Emma continued, “I loved you when we kissed in Storybrooke and I love you now. Regina, I made a horrible mistake… choosing Killian, letting you go, not fighting for you. I- I know you don’t trust me and I know I fucked up – big time – but, I love you. _I love you so much, Regina_... I love how you smile and how you’re passionate about everything you do. I love when you joke around and how you act in the kitchen, how you dance when you think nobody is watching..” she chuckled softly at the memory, tears starting to form in her eyes, “And I love how nice you are, and- and generous. I love when you look at me even when you’re _angry_ with me. _I love you, Regina_.” She whispered before pressing her own lips together, unsure if she had just made the biggest mistake in her life.

Regina just stared at her. She was lost for words. And then, tears started to roll down her cheeks and she could not stop them even if she wanted to. After a while when Regina did not manage to react with words, Emma broke the silence, “ _Please_ say something…” She whispered as they looked into their eyes. _Green meeting brown_.

Regina shook her head gently, her tears not stopping. She did not even know why she was crying, “Why now, Emma?” she managed to say quietly, “After all this time?”

Emma bit her lip, “I- I was afraid… I didn’t know what I was feeling.” Then she shook her head, “No, I did know, I just- I didn’t _want_ to know it. I _denied_ it with everything I had.”

“I can’t, Emma…” Regina whispered after a few moments had passed, pulling away from Emma’s grip on her wrist and taking a step back, “You _shouldn’t_ have come here.” She said finally and turned around, rushing into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Regina leaned against the door, slowly sliding down the white wood. She bruried her head in her knees, not knowing how to react to all of this. She was so unsure about everything now. She thought she had _moved_ on, maybe developed _feelings_ for Ivy but now? Emma had said to her the words she had always wanted to hear. It brought back what happened to them in the past, the _good_ , the _bad_ and the _ugly_. But, through all this time, she had always loved Emma. And, even if she was the one trying to deny it now, _she still did_. She always did.

֎

It was almost two hours later now, Regina laid in her bed, tossing and turning. She was not able to sleep, epsecially not after Emma confessed everything to her. _I love when you joke around and how you act in the kitchen, how you dance when you think nobody is watching.._ It made Regina smile as she remembered. _Why was this so hard? Wasn’t she with Ivy now? But, she still loved Emma… But Ivy was great and Ivy was honest from the beginning! But…_

So many _buts_ racing throught her mind as she pushed herself off from her bed, slowly opening the door of her bedroom. She did not know why she was doing this. Maybe it was because it was of the lack of sleep and her current state of shock, but it felt like her body just moved on its own. She **_needed_** to talk about this.

“ _Emma_?” she called into the dark. She heard a shift from Emma who laid on the couch, “I’m awake.” It made Regina bite her lip, “Can’t sleep either?”

“Not exactly.” Emma responded. Obviously both women could not sleep, not after their little conversation. Emma felt this hole in her heart. She did not expect Regina to jump into her arms but, the _crushing_ reality of the situation still hurt – big time.

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Regina whispered and moved slowly towards the couch in front of her.

Emma shook her head, sitting up and turning her head to Regina, “No, I should be the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have told you. I know you’re with Ivy…”

Regina said nothing. She did not know what to reply. “You were right.” Emma said, “I shouldn’t have come. I- I should have just stayed in Storybrooke.”

The brunette let out a huff, “And have Killian knocking on your door for the rest of you life?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Better than hurting you.” She whispered, “ _All_ I do is _hurt_ you, Regina.”

Regina sat down beside Emma, shaking her head, “You don’t, Emma.”

“Yes, I do!” Emma scoffed, “I _rejected_ you even though I loved you just because I was a _fucking_ coward. Just because I was too afraid… And then, I come here because I am _fucking_ _miserable_ without you and _ruin_ your life all over again.” Her voice was unsteady and cracked mid-sentence, her breathing a bit heavier than usual.

“ _Emma_.” Regina said softly, making the other woman look up. Regina slowly moved her hand up, cupping Emma’s cheek. Sad green eyes stared into her’s and Regina could swear she saw some hope in them. Emma’s skin tingled and she felt this warmth where Regina touched her. “You didn’t ruin my life. You _hurt_ me, yes but, you didn’t _ruin_ my life.”

“You went to New York because me… You gave up your life in Storybrooke because- of me.” Emma replied but Regina shook her head, letting go of Emma’s cheek and taking the blonde’s hand into her’s, “Partially, yes. But, I couldn’t stay in Storybrooke anymore because of another reason… It reminded me of my past, of what I did. And yes, I know I’m not the _Evil Queen_ anymore but, every day in Storybrooke reminded me of what I did when _I was_ her. I… was a _horrible_ person.” she admitted, looking down at their hands.

“But you’re not anymore.” Emma whispered softly, “You’re amazing, Regina. I don’t think you realize that.”

“Thank you, Emma.”, Regina looked up, gently squeezing Emma’s hand, her eyes meeting Emma’s again, “Emma I-“ She was cut off by _lips_ pressing against her’s, Emma leaning forward in a leap of faith. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lips melting against Emma’s as her soft lips brushed her’s. Fireworks exploded in her body and there was this wamth again. A warmth she only felt when she was with Emma, a tingle in her stomach. Only with Emma.

But, she broke the kiss as fast as Emma initiated it. She pulled away from Emma, not being able to meet her eyes, “We can’t, Emma.”

“Why?”

“Because you still hurt me, Emma.” Regina admitted, standing up, “And one _confession_ and a kiss doesn’t change that. I don’t want to be hurt again, not like that. I don’t want you to wake up and realize that you actually don’t want me.”

“But I want you!” Emma said, her voice cracking, “I only want you.”

“Still.” Regina shook her head and hesitated before saying, “And I- I’m with Ivy now… I like her, I really do.” The blonde wanted to reply something but Regina came first, “I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Emma.” And she did. She went to her room, shut the door and fell into her bed, slowly falling into an uneasy sleep with horrible dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New Chapter! Hope you will like it. Disclaimer: Cursive is past! Enjoy!

_Regina had never been a person to open up easily. Not since her mother pushed her hand into Daniel’s chest, ripping it out and crushing it without any regret in her eyes directly in front of her. She thought she could never love again, not, like she had loved Daniel. And obviously, there would always be a place for Daniel in her heart. He was her first love, the person she trusted, the person she felt safe with. When he was gone, Regina had closed herself off from any romantic feelings, not letting them cloud her judgement._

_She did not think anyone could ever change that. Especially not a certain blonde with a hideous red leather jacket and a car that was basically a death trap. But, things changed._

_There were many times in the past when Regina realized there was a connection between herself and Emma. When Emma touched her arm, strengthening her magic, making it possible to open the portal. When they disabled the trigger, threatening to destroy the whole town,_ together. _When Emma had saved her, multiple times from the town’s peaple because she believed her. When they went to Neverland together to save_ their _son. When Emma had thought about her and invited her to the party. When they shared special moments when Regina taught Emma how to control her magic and when Regina gave Emma all of her memories when Henry and the blonde where forced to leave town._

_Back then, Regina never realized what she was feeling for Emma. She thought they were friends, really good friends. Now looking back at it Regina felt more than friendship for Emma back then already. But the first time Regina realized the_ love _she felt for Emma wasn’t even anything that would be considered special._

_They were sitting on Regina’s couch after they had dinner together. Henry was out that weekend – on a camping trip with David. Emma had asked Regina if she wanted to_ hang _and Regina agreed, smiling when the offer was made. Emma had bought a bag of crisps for the movie night they had planned. They were halfway through the movie when she heard Emma jump, “Oh my god, it’s a pepper crisp.” She grinned even though she had bought normal salted ones. Regina saw how happy Emma was about it and it made her smile brightly. It was typical Emma, enjoying the smallest things, things that are considered_ mistakes _. In that moment Regina noticed the warmth in her heat, the tingly feeling in her stomach. It made her happy that Emma was happy. That night Regina went to bed with the biggest smile on her face._

_She wanted to spend more time with the blonde and their shared dinners became routine. Emma was staying at her house almost every night and they laughed, shared opinions and basically talked about everything and nothing. Regina enjoyed their conversations and it always made her smile when she saw the grin on Emma’s face. It was_ love. _She realized that and being with Emma made her happy but, with time, it also felt like torture. Emma was with the pirate during that time. Being so close to Emma, fighting the urge to kiss her and to tell her how she felt was eating her up inside. Regina did not want to ruin the friendship they had and she knew she would never return her feelings._

But she did. Emma had told her how she felt. That she _loved_ her. Regina felt like she was asleep, stuck in a dream and someone would wake her up in any moment. It had been almost two weeks since Emma had confessed her feelings to Regina, since she had kissed her, since they talked. Since they had seen eachother. Emma had moved out almost immediately after the incident. Now, she was staying in the ceapest hotel she could find until she would find a flat with a reasonable price. All she really needed was a bed.

_Maybe she should just return to Storybrooke_ , she thougt. Her things were basically packed and her car was ready to go. But, she could not give up on Regina, not again. She _loved_ her. She was _in_ love with her and she had never felt this kind of love for anyone else in her life. She wanted to fight for Regina. She did not want to be a coward ever again.

Regina missed Emma, more than she would like to admit. Her sleep had been worse than ever and this, this felt different. She felt like this was worse than when she left Storybrooke. She felt more alone than she had ever felt and she felt _sick_ all the time. But before, she had to talk to Ivy.

֎

“You still _love_ her, don’t you?” Ivy whispered. They had met when Regina texted her after a week that they needed to talk. The last time they had seen eachother, everything had been perfect. Regina was sure she was developing feelings for Ivy and that maybe she and Ivy would work. But now? Everything was unclear and cloudy.

They were sitting in Regina’s apartment on her couch, Regina fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She looked down at her hands, tears starting to roll down her cheeks when she nodded.

“I do.” She replied almost inaudibly. She felt guilty. She had lead Ivy on, let her believe she was over Emma. They had texted so much and even if they had only had three dates, there was a certain connection between them. Regina had told Ivy that she and Emma had kissed and what the blonde had told her. Ivy stayed calm as she listened. Regina could not tell if Ivy was upset or just sad.

Ivy took a deep breath and let it out again, “So… you want to break up?”

“I wanted to be honest with you.” Regina replied but Ivy repeated, “You want to break up.” This time it was not a question. It was a statement and Regina knew it.

“I’m sorry, Ivy.” Regina whispered, her tears not stopping any time soon. She hated that she had become such a crybaby, getting emotional so incredibly easy. “I want to hate her. I want to stop my feelings for her but – I… can’t.”

“I get it.” Ivy responded after a while, “It’s not like we’ve been seing eachother for months-”

“Still.” Regina interruped, “I should have been honest with you from the start. I- I just didn’t know… Or I did but I didn’t want to acknowledge it.” But she knew Ivy was right. They had not seen eachother for long but both women still knew they had a certain connection which made all of this still incredibly hard.

“I know.” Ivy said quietly, meeting Regina’s eyes again. Ivy leaned forward, “I know.” She repeated, cupping her cheek, “You deserve to be happy… I’ll be fine.”

Regina gave her a small smile, nodding, her tears having stopped running. When Ivy let go of her cheek, she stood up, “But you still have to promise me that you’ll finish _Lord of the Rings.”_ Ivy chuckled. It made Regina laugh genuinely and nod, “I will, I _promise_.”

֎

When Ivy left, Regina fell on the couch, letting out a breath she did not know she was holding in. She still felt guilty for breaking up with Ivy. But Ivy seemed so understanding… She honestly did not know how she was even still single when they met. It made Regina admire her more but, she knew it was not enough. She loved Emma and she was still _in_ love with Emma. It has always been Emma. _Always_.

֎

_“You kissed her?” Ruby’s eyes widened, staring at the miserable brunette in front of her. She was cleaning a beer glass, not taking her eyes of Regina. Regina had come here a week after Emma and she had kissed, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. She was not someone who drank in public, especially not at Granny’s but, the diner was empty and Ruby had become more and more her friend – and they had seen each other naked a long time ago so trust was much easier with her. They were actually getting along really well and Regina trusted her, for the most part._

_And besides, Ruby had overheard Henry teasing her about her feelings for Emma – since she was a wolf with impecable hearing. Since then, Ruby had been digging holes into her, wanting to find out more before Regina finally opened up. It was weird at first but with time, Regina was actually incredibly thankful that she was able to talk about this with someone else than her son, especially someone who was…_ closer _to her age, who understood her feelings._

_“Well, technically she kissed me.” Regina responded, finishing the whiskey Ruby had provided her with._

_Ruby’s eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, “She kissed you?!”_

_Regina nodded, staring at her glass._

_“And then what happened?” Ruby asked eagerly but Regina just shrugged, “She ran away.”_

_“She ran away?” The wolf repeated and Regina rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to repeat everything I’m saying.”_

_“Sorry.” Ruby chuckled and shook her head, “I just can’t believe she kissed you and then left you standing there. Have you talked to her since then?”_

_Regina took a deep breath, shaking her head slowly, “No. She’s been ignoring me. I think she just regrets it.”_

_Ruby raised an eyebrow. She could not believe this. “No, she doesn’t.” she scoffed._

_“And how would you know?” Regina interrupted._

_“Because Emma is so clearly in love with you and I have no idea how she or you can not see that.” Ruby stated truthfully._

_The former Queen let out a huff, “No, she doesn’t. You should have seen her when she broke the kiss. She looked horrified like I’m some kind of monster and she just broke every law.”_

_“That’s because she is confused!” Ruby exclaimed, “And Emma has never been good with feelings, you know that.”_

_“She ran away, Ruby.” Regina said, “She’s ignoring me, she always sends David to pick up files and she doesn’t even come to the door anymore when she brings Henry. She clearly doesn’t like me back and is uncomfortable with me liking her.”_

_“You two are unbelievable.” Ruby rolled her eyes, cleaning the counter with a wet towel._

_Regina shook her head, “Really, Ruby. I thought there was something to but… not anymore.”_

_“You can’t just give up on her!” Ruby said louder, “You two are perfect for eachother.”_

_“Then what do you want me to do? Chase after her?”  
“Yes! Exactly! Tell her how you really feel!” _

_Regina bit her lip and sighed, looking away for a moment. She did not know what to do, she was actually clueless. If she told Emma everything would be out in the open and if she did not, things could go back to normal and she would just suffer in silence until she would accept that she had to move on. But, when Regina loved, she loved with all her heart, she loved deeply and moving on from a love like that was nearly impossible._

_“Okay.” She agreed, surprising Ruby with her reply, “Okay?”_

_“Yes, okay.” Regina repeated, “I’ll tell her.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.” Regina nodded before frowning, “Why do you care so much?”_

_Ruby gave her a soft smile, “Because despite of who you where and what you did Regina, you deserve to be happy.”_

_Regina smiled._

_֎_

_It was the next day, after Regina and Ruby had talked. After she had promised to Ruby that she would tell her. Even though she did it more for herself than for the wolf._

_It was already evening and Regina knew Emma was alone at home – Killian and her had bought a house some while ago – since it was Friday and Hook was on his ship every Friday with his crew – the reason why Emma always stayed over on Friday’s, at least, she used to._

_She bit her lip hard before finding the courage to knock on the front door. She heard the TV inside the house and thought maybe Emma was watching Grey’s Anatomy – the show they had started watching together. She jumped slightly when the door opened and green eyes stared into her’s._

_“Regina?” the blonde seemed surprised._ Why wouldn’t she be _? Regina thought,_ they had not talked in a week _. Emma seemed different. More exhausted, dark circles under her eyes and her hair did not have its usual flow… But nevertheless, in Regina’s eyes, Emma looked beautiful._

_“Hi.” Regina managed to say before gathering her confidence again, “I- I wanted to talk to you.”_

_“Sure… come in.” Emma hesitated but stepped away, letting the brunette enter the home. Regina looked around. It was minimalistic decorated, yet seemed really comfortable. The show Emma was watching was indeed_ not _Grey’s Anatomy. It was something Regina did not know and she would lie if it did not make her smile._

_Emma leaned against the wall beside the living room, “So what did you want to talk about?” She asked and Regina frowned. Emma was actually acting like nothing ever happened._

_She is scared, she remembered Ruby say, and yes, maybe that was it._

_“I- I need to tell you something.” Regina started, not knowing where to start or what to say. She had never been this nervous to say anything to anybody. With Daniel, she was not the one who confessed her feelings for the first time… that was different. She had never told anyone she loved them first and she did not know how to say it. She heard Ruby in her head,_ Just say I love you, dumbass _._

_“Okay.” Emma nodded, frowning, pretending not to know what she was talking about and that, broke Regina, “_ Seriously _?” The brunette said a bit louder, “You’re really going to act like_ nothing _ever happened? When I recall, it wasn’t me who kissed_ you _!”_

_“What do you want me to say?!” Emma stood straighter now, her voice raised a bit as well, matching Regina’s. She had her arms crossed over her chest._

_Regina shook her head, “I don’t know! You_ kissed _me! And then you just ran off like… like a coward.”_

_“It was a mistake! I’m_ sorry _!” Emma said, taking a step forward, “I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you into a situation like that.”_

_“You are unbelievable!” Regina rolled her eyes, “You really are as blind as Ruby says.”_

_“What?” Emma frowned, her eyes full with confusion, “Why the hell am I the blind one?”_

_“Because I love you, Emma!” Regina almost yelled, looking Emma straight into her eyes. She could not keep it in anymore and when she finally said it, it felt like a big rock had been lifted from her chest. Though now it was out in the open and Regina could never take it back._

_“What?” Emma repeated in barely a whisper._

_Regina let out a deep breath before she continued, “I love you, Emma.” She said quietly, “I_ have _… for a long time.”_

_Emma did not say aynthing. Her mouth parted slightly and her eyes where wide but no words left her lips. After a while of silence – to the point it was getting uncomfortable, Regina sighed again, “Please say something.” She whispered._

_“Hook_ proposed _.” She blurted out, “And I said_ yes _.”_

_Regina’s eyes widened a bit and she straightened her posture. She did not expect that. Anything, but that. Emma chose someone else. Someone that was not her. She bit her lip and took a step back, hesitationg before she said, “I- I have to go.” She turned on her heels to open the door, wanting to run away, to leave as fast as possible._

_“Regina, no, let’s talk about this.” Emma said after her but Regina had already opened the door, rushing out with no look back. Emma was marrying Hook. Emma did not love her back. Emma did not_ return _her feelings._ Thoughts _over_ thoughts _were racing through her head and Regina was not able to stop them. But it felt like her heart was shattered into a million pieces._

_When she was home, she slowly sat down on the couch. Then, tears just streamed down her cheeks, not stopping, not seeming to slow down. There was nothing she could do now. Emma chose someone else and… Regina had to accept that. But it hurt. Everything hurt. She did not want to feel like this ever again, not after all the people she had lost – not after Daniel. But there was a hole in her heart. And it felt like somebody had ripped it out, throwing it to the ground and stomping all over it. She touched her chest, wanting to ooze the pain but, nothing happened. The pain was still there._

_“Mom?” A voice behind her whispered._

_Regina gasped and jumped, startled by the sudden voice behind her. She turned her head quickly. It was Henry, standing there in his pyjamas. He had heard his mother coming home and saw her crying on the couch._

_“Are you okay?” He asked softly._

_She quickly nodded, wiping away her tears, “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” She lied, “Go back to bed.”_

_It did not take a genius to know that she was lying. Henry shook is head and stepped forward, sitting down beside her. He wrapped his arms around his mother, pulling her close into a protective embrace, “Mom, I know you’re not fine.”_

_That was when Regina lost control completely. She started to sob and cry more than ever before, holding on tightly to her son. He did not have to ask to know what was going on. He knew only one thing in the world could make his mother cry like that right now. And Regina needed this. She needed someone to be there for her. After that, Emma and Regina never really talked about this before the brunette left town._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it. Please leave me some feedback! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New Chapter! Hope you like it!

It had been exactly two months since Regina had _broken_ up with Ivy. She liked Ivy, she really did. Ivy had been honest with her from the start, had made her laugh and had taken risks. Spending time with Ivy was fun and texting her every night and day had always made her smile. But, Regina knew it would never work when she was still hung up on the Saviour. Besides, Regina could never be honest with her. She could not just tell her that she was actually from another dimension, the former Evil Queen and that she was able to do magic. She would always have to keep that part of her hidden from everyone who did not live in Enchanted Forrest with her – and Emma.

With Emma it was different. The blonde knew about her past and her present. But, Regina still had not tell her that she and Ivy were broken up. Emma had come here after things had gotten bad with Hook, not after she left. Regina was the second choice and she had only realized that now. _She would not be the second choice_ , she thought. She felt emotionally drained and tried to focus on work for now. She worked a lot but after time she employed more people. She loved her job, even when she was basically falling into bed when she was home, sleeping immediately. She took some days off where other employees of her would work. Due to more free time, she also spend more evenings with Jacinda again and tried to focus on herself as well. She actually had fun and was okay for now, better every day. Emma had texted her a few times but Regina had either ignored it or replied that she needed time and space. And for now, Emma had respected that.

֎

“I don’t like her.” Jacinda said as she fell on the couch beside Regina. Regina rolled her eyes but let out a soft chuckle, “I know.” They were having a movie night since today was one of those days her other employees were taking care of her bar. She would go in the next morning to clean up and get everything ready for the next night.

“I just don’t get it.” Jacinda growned, “She shows up here, lives with you for a few weeks, then tells you she loves you after you and Ivy were becoming a thing and now she just disappeared?”

“She did not _just_ disappear.” Regina explained, “She wanted to move out, which was a good thing. Can you imagine how awkward that would be? And besides, I need time.”

Jacinda frowned, “But why? Ivy and you were so cool together.”

“We went on _three_ dates. Not exactly the _romance_ of the century.” She joked.

“But you liked her.” Jacinda said and Regina nodded, “Yes, I did. I do. Ivy’s _amazing_.”

“Then why not act on it?” Jacinda whined and Regina bit her lip, letting out a deep breath, “Because I can’t let go.”

Jacinda sighed, “Remember when you came here? You already did it once…”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t think I ever did. You- you don’t move on from a love like that.” She said truthfully and Jacinda nodded. She could understand that.

“Then why not tell Emma?” she asked and Regina shrugged, “I guess, we both changed and- she only came here when she and Hook broke up. I don’t want to be a second choice.”

“I get that.” Jacinda said softly before she wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder, pulling her close, “You will find your happy ending, don’t worry.”

Regina smiled at that and leaned into the hug. She took Jacinda’s hand and nodded, “Thank you.”

After a few moments, Regina smiled, changing the subject, “So, you’re ready for Hannibal?”

“Ew no, we agreed we wouldn’t watch that!” Jacinda grimaced, breaking their little hug. But Regina just laughed, “It’s a _classic_! If even I know that, it is a _must-watch_.”

“Fine.” Jacinda pouted, “But when I see one organ flying around, I will throw the TV out the window. Regina chuckled, “You won’t see it _flying_ around. I think.” Then, she started the movie.

֎

After another week, Henry texted her that he would come for the weekend again but only from Friday to Saturday since his friends wanted to make a trip to Beach Haven, New Jersey. The weather had been getting warmer and warmer so Regina understood why Henry wanted to go. She had caught up with him over the weeks, telling him the current situation and that Emma was not living with her anymore. Henry seemed sad about it but he understood his mom’s decision. He would not interfere with her _love_ life. He just wanted her to be happy.

A few days later it was Friday and Henry texted that he would arrive around 6 pm. Regina held her phone tight in her hand as her finger hovered over Emma’s contact. He was her son, too and she should be able to see him too and spend time with him, despite the elephant between them. Regina was stubborn and even if she loved Emma with all her hard and the blonde supposedly loved her back, they could not be together right now. Both women have changed over the year and again, Regina did not want to be the second choice. However, Regina pressed the _Call._

After a few moments, a voice was on the other line, „Yes? Emma Swan speaking.“ Regina let out a soft breath that she had not realized she was holding. Hearing Emma’s voice was actually relieving.

„Hey, Emma…“ Regina started hesitantly, „It’s me, Regina.“

„Oh – Hey!“ Emma sounded startled, not having expected Regina calling her, „What’s up?“ It was a bit awkward, given what had happened between them but Regina could not help but smile, „Henry’s coming today until tomorrow and we’re having dinner at my place and then we’ll probably watch a movie… I- He’s your son and I was wondering if you wanted to come.“

Emma grinned on the other side and nodded even if Regina could not see that, „Yes! Of course. I really missed the kid.“

„Yes me, too.“ Regina said, „I’ll see you at six then.“

„Yes, see you at six.“ Emma said and Regina was just about to hang up when she heard Emma’s voice again, „And Regina?“

„What?“

„Thank you.“ It made Regina smile softly, rubbing her arm, „You’re welcome.“

֎

Regina had changed into something more comfortable after she went grocery shopping, buying all the essentials – and some snacks. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a tank top on top. Her style really had changed since she moved her. She still loved dressing up and going on in pantsuits but the more casual style really spoke to her as well. She liked her black leather jacket, her jeans and non-high shoes. She barely wore make up anymore – and if it was very decent. Her hair had gotten longer again, so long it was almost similar to the hair she wore in Storybrooke. She had straightened it a few times but most of the time she rocked her natural curls.

She put her home made lasagne into the oven when the doorbell rang. She figured it would be either Emma or Henry, hoping it would be the latter. She did not want to stumble into an awkward situation with the blonde right now. But, obviously, as the universe was not on her side, green eyes met her’s when she opened the front door.

“Emma.” She said, sounding much more surprised that she intended to do. Emma smiled at her, “Hi.” She said softly before bringing a bottle of wine in front of her, “Uh, I brought wine.”

Emma looked… good. No dark circles under her eyes, her curls were falling perfectly on her shoulder and her smile seemed genuine.

Regina returned the smile and stepped aside, letting Emma enter, “You can put it on the kitchen counter. Henry should be here any minute, I think.”

“Yeah, he’s always late.” Emma chuckled, seeming rather happy, Regina noticed. Regina snorted, “He got that from you.”

“Hey!”

Regina raised an eyebrow playfully, “You know I’m right.”

Emma sighed in defeat and nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

Regina took the salad she had made before out of the fridge and put her pre-made dressing on top, mixing everything up. Emma stood left from her, watching her before she asked, “Need any help?”

“Nope.” Regina said quickly and put the salad on the dining table, moving past Emma in the process. There was something hanging in the air between them and both women knew what but, no one seemed to act on it and ask. Until Emma sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, “You know that we need to talk about this. It’s been two months. I gave you time and-“

“No, we really do not need to talk about this now.” Regina interrupted and turned to look at her. Her voice was tired and exhausted. She did not have the energy to talk about this now. This was neither the place or the time, “Henry’s about to arrive any minute and I just wanted a nice family lunch and since you’re his mother, I had to invite you.”

“I know you’re with Ivy and I’ve complicated things – “

“Ivy and I broke up.” Regina sighed, interrupting Emma a second time in a row. Emma’s posture straightened and she frowned, “You did? Why?”

Regina rubbed her forehead and shrugged, “Yes, I did. I didn’t want to lie to her.”

“Lie about what?” Emma asked, searching Regina’s eyes.

Regina took a deep breath and let it out again, “About my feelings… for you.”

“What?” Emma said in barely a whisper, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, looking at her with disbelief, “You’re really going to judge _me_ that I didn’t tell _you?”_ Emma bit her lip, shaking her head, “I’m not judging you – I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

Regina sighed, “Because despite what I feel for you, after all this time, we would never work.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Emma we have changed! A whole year passed. Look at me, even my style changed! I don’t know you anymore, you have changed, too. Since Hook, since I left...” Regina admitted truthfully. They were different and things were more complicated now, “And besides, I’m not a second choice. I’m not just the person you “love” because you and Hook didn’t work.”

“Regina!” Emma frowned, “It’s not like that at all and you know it.”

“No, I don’t.” Regina said sternly, “You never admitted your love to me back in Storybrooke. You pushed me away and you married Hook. You only came here after Hook. You came here because you were alone and did not have anyone else.” Regina’s voice was a bit louder than she intended it to be. She was angry but mostly just hurt, and, after bottling everything up for two months, she just exploded.

Emma’s mouth parted, like she wanted to respond something but then, the doorbell rang. _Henry,_ Regina thought. She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on Emma, “That’s Henry. Emma, this is not the time to talk about this. I want to enjoy this evening with _my_ son so please, don’t bring it up again.” She said. She sounded much softer now and Emma understood how serious the brunette was. She wouldn’t bring it up anymore.

֎

The lasagne was amazing, like always and dinner in general was not nearly as awkward as Regina expected it to be. Henry did the most talking, telling his mother how he was doing in college and how excited he was about the trip to Beach Haven tomorrow. He would leave pretty early so he and his friends would get the most of the day. Regina said she was glad that he still came for the night and Henry smiled.

Henry knew the situation between his two mothers and by now, he was annoyed. He understood why Regina did not want to act on her feelings with Emma but he also knew how incredibly stupid his mother was being. His moms had something not a lot of people got and it was obvious they loved each other more than anything in the world. If Emma just hadn’t chosen Hook. Henry still could not be angry with her. He understood how complicated things were. But right now, he just wanted to slap both of them so they would finally make up and get together. It was getting to the point they were acting like children.

“So what movie are we watching?” Emma asked when she plopped onto the couch besides her son. Regina was in the kitchen, putting everything in the dishwasher. Emma had asked if she needed help but the brunette had sad _No_ again.

“I don’t know.” Regina shrugged as she closed the dishwasher, “Henry?”

“If you ask me, we’re watching Avengers again.”

“No no no, not again.” Emma groaned, “What about _The Fault in our Stars_?”

Regina raised an eyebrow behind the kitchen counter, “Since when are you a hopeless romantic?” she chuckled in disbelief, looking at Emma.

“I can be romantic!” Emma defended but Regina kept her brow raised. Before she agreed, “Actually not a bad idea. I’ve read the book and Jacinda told me to watch the movie a long time ago.”

“ _Really_?” Henry whined, “Do we have to?”

“Yes.” Regina chuckled and turned on Netflix to start the movie, “We always have to watch your movies, now you’ll watch ours.”

He groaned but nodded, “Fine. But if it’s too cheesy, I will leave.” Regina laughed and shook her head, sitting down beside her son and starting the movie. Henry was sitting between his two mothers, separating them.

֎

They were about half way through into the movie when Henry groaned, “This is so _boring.”_

Regina and Emma just laughed, “Just because they haven’t pulled out their guns, shooting at each other pointlessly?” Regina chuckled.

Henry nodded, “Yes! Exactly! Now you get me.” His mother just rolled her eyes, laughing softly before turning her attention back to the screen where the movie was playing.

A moment later, Henry’s phone buzzed. Someone was calling him. He pulled it out, standing up immediately. A big smile on his face before he realized he was with his mothers.

“I- uh, have to take this, I’ll be right back.” He said and rushed out of the apartment to accept the call so Emma or Regina could not stop him.

Regina frowned deeply after him, “What was that about?”

Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “You seriously don’t know?”

“What?” Regina asked, looking at Emma and pausing the movie, “Wait – do you think he has a girlfriend?”

Emma laughed, nodding, “I think so yes.” She smiled but Regina just sighed, “Why doesn’t he tell me these things? He didn’t tell me about Rachel either until I asked him…”

Emma gave her an understanding smile, scooting a bit closer, “He will tell you, don’t worry. He’s just – He’s probably unsure if all of this is serious.”   
Regina let out a deep breath, “Yeah, I guess. Maybe it was also just an excuse to avoid the movie.” She chuckled softly and Emma joined her, “Maybe.” After a few moments, Regina started the movie again. She was much closer to Emma now. Her legs were up on the couch, touching Emma’s outer thigh.

By the end of the movie, tears streamed down Regina’s cheeks. She knew how the film would end but, her emotions took over. She had always been an emotional person even, if she did not show it often. Since she moved her, she lost the ability to bottle up her feelings. She hated it sometimes _. She had become such a cry baby_ , she thought.

She jumped slightly when she felt an arm wrap around her, “It’s just a movie, don’t worry.” Emma pulled her closer, comforting in the best way she could. Regina nodded and smiled softly, her voice cracking a bit, “I know but – it’s just that they loved each other so much and she still lost him.” She explained.

Emma nodded, “I know.” She whispered softly, holding Regina in her arms. Regina took the hand Emma had around her shoulder, holding it gently. She did not say anything. She just wanted to enjoy this moment even though she was aware that she should not do this. But Emma beside her, Emma holding her, Emma comforting her – it felt good, it felt right. But, Emma and she would not work… or would they?

After a while Regina pulled out of the hug a bit, sitting up straighter and rubbing her eyes, groaning, “God, why am I always crying so much… Fucking hell.” She swore but Emma just smiled at her, “I think it’s cute.”

Regina looked back at her, raising an eyebrow and letting out a chuckle, “What?”

“It’s cute.” Emma chuckled softly before sitting up straighter as well, meeting Regina’s eyes. She leaned a bit closer, gently cupping Regina’s cheek, “But it’s also human.”

A soft smile appeared on Regina’s lips. She brought her hand up, touch Emma’s and rubbing it gently with her thumb, “Thank you, Emma.” They locked eyes and brown met green again. Regina was so certain they would not work and that Emma was still confused about her feelings, that she could never love Regina like _that_ but every time Emma looked at her like this, she felt at peace, understood and like she had found her path.

Emma’s lips parted slightly, glancing down at Regina’s lips. Regina’s heart jump and she felt like it would burst out of her chest at any second. Slowly, Regina leaned in closer, cupping Emma’s cheek, tilting her head. She wanted to kiss her so badly but – when their lips were just about to touch, her front door opened again. Regina jumped away, pulling her hands away from Emma. Emma turned her head quickly to look at the door. It was Henry.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Henry frowned when he finally looked up. Regina quickly shook her head, her cheeks red as tomatoes, “No reason.” She said quickly. She turned off the TV and stood up, going over to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

Henry exchanged looks between his moms, confused at the situation and even more confused when he noticed how much both Emma and Regina were blushing.

Henry frowned, falling onto the couch beside Emma. He raised an eyebrow at her. Regina disappeared in the bathroom for a second, leaving her son and Emma alone.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Henry asked. Emma sighed and bit her lip, “I don’t know what to do kid. She clearly still has feelings for me but – she thinks she’s just a second choice and… that I don’t love her like that and that we’ve changed too much…” She told him truthfully, getting tired of lying to anyone about her feelings.

Henry sighed, “You have to show her that she isn’t a second choice because she’s not. I know you love her, more than anything. But mom doesn’t even, if you tell her. It’s really hard for her to trust, especially after you chose Hook…”

“I know.” She whispered, nodding.

“Do you think we still have a chance?” Emma asked after a while, looking at her son. Henry gave her a small smile, “Yes, I do.” He nodded, “I think the love you have is true… and genuine and even if you _fucked_ up and you’re in a weird place now, you two deserve to be happy and – you deserve to be happy together. You… you just have to fight for it.”

A smile appeared on Emma’s lips as Henry spoke, “Since when are you so wise?” she chuckled and Henry joined her, “I happen to have really wise parents.”

Emma laughed at that, nodding, “Maybe.”

She knew Henry was right and she knew what she had to do. She would fight for Regina. They loved each other even if the situation was more complicated than anything. She would have to _convince_ Regina that their love was true, like Henry said. Emma had never loved anyone the way she loved Regina. When she was with Hook, she felt lost. She had changed because of him, Regina was right. She lost her spark for quite some time. She was hesitant, shy, uncertain and _incredibly_ tired. Leaving Storybrooke had maybe opened up old _wounds_ again but Emma had found herself again. Her _spark_ , her badass attitude, everything that made Emma _Emma_. She just had to _show_ that Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked this new chapter. The feedback is really great and always appereciated.   
> PS: I used an idea of one of you readers for my Story so, thank you @1stAirCav ! <3
> 
> Feedback and suggestions are always welcome! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you will like this new chapter. Swan Queen is finally taking a step in the right direction. Feedback is always welcome, especially here because I am really unsure about this capter. Enjoy!

“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.” Regina stated, looking at her son after the movie. They were sitting on the couch while Emma had taken her place in the armchair opposite of them. They had opened the wine bottle the blonde had brought and to Regina’s surprise, the wine was not bad at all. They had not mentioned what happened earlier between them yet – mainly because their son was here now.

Henry sighed, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“So what is she then?” Regina asked and received a shrug from her son, “I’m not sure. Look, Mom I’m sorry for not telling you… again but this is really weird.”

Regina frowned, “Why is it weird, I told you about…” she started but stopped immediately when she realized about who she was talking about. She quickly shook her head, hoping Emma had not noticed – which she obviously had – that she was talking about her. “You don’t have to tell me everything, Henry. But, I want you to be honest with me and, you’re almost 20 now and… you have to be careful.”

Henry cringed, “No no no no, I am not having the _Talk_ right here and now.”

“It’s important Henry.” Emma interrupted, agreeing with Regina, “Listen to your mother.”

“Moms, I know that I have to be careful. I’m not uneducated.” He sighed but Regina continued with a nod, “I know but, there are things you have to know…” She gave Emma a look which the blonde understood as _Help me out here_.

“Uh, yes and you know… sex is not like how it is portrayed… in _porn_.” Emma said, giving Regina a quick look to see if that is what she meant by _Help me out here._ Regina nodded and said, “Yes, exactly… You have to know that – “

Henry shook his head, cringing even more than he had before, “Mom, stop! I know all this already, don’t worry!” he said, “Please, I promise to tell you everything about Sophia when you promise never to bring this up again. I don’t need _the Talk_.”

Regina sighed softly, giving him a smile and taking his hands, “Okay. But promise me you don’t do anything irresponsible.”

Henry nodded, “I won’t, don’t worry.” Regina smiled softly and nodded as well. She knew she could trust her son.

“So who’s Sophia?” Emma grinned, looking at both of them. She could see his son blush, making this even more entertaining for his mothers.

“She’s in my economy class.” Henry smiled with red cheeks, “And we went out two times now.” And then Henry went on and on, describing Sophia first. She was about a head shorter than she was. She had light brown wavy hair which she mostly wore down. Henry told them she was interested in economics and mathematics, which were the same interests as Henry’s. She was nice and generous. She played the guitar for twelve years now and her parents lived in Miami so she was far away from home. Her parents owned a hotel there but her aunt lived close to their college which is why she moved there.

His moms felt like he had heart eyes, like the emoji, when he talked about Sophia.

“She sounds nice.” Emma smiled at him before glancing at Regina. The brunette nodded, returning Emma’s smile. Then she looked back at her son, squeezing his hand for a second, “She does. You can always take her with you to come here if you want.”

Henry blushed but nodded, “I will but, we’ve only been on two dates. I don’t even know if she’s interested in me like that.”

“She called you.” Emma smirked, “She’s obviously interested.”

“I agree.” Regina nodded.

“Thanks, moms.” Henry smiled at both of them before standing up, yawning, “I’m tired from the drive and I have to get up early tomorrow so, I’m gonna hit the nest. Ma, are you staying over?”

Regina turned her eyes to Emma whose mouth parted slightly. “I- I don’t know… I really don’t want to intrude…” she stuttered but Regina gave her a smile, remaining calm, “Of course you can stay. You should be able to say goodbye to Henry tomorrow morning.”

Emma gave her a genuine smile, “Thank you.” Henry rolled his eyes at them with a grin. They were both so oblivious, it was almost hilarious. “Alright then, I’m gonna go to the bathroom first.”

֎

“So, uhm, I didn’t plan on staying over so… do you have a toothbrush and pyjamas?” Emma scratched the back of her head, looking at Regina who was in the bathroom, putting on her face cream. Emma could not help but think how beautiful she was, _with_ or _without_ make up.

“Sure.” She said, “In the cabinet behind the mirror.” Regina stepped away so Emma could open the little cabinet. Emma searched around the face creams, shampoo bottles and make up, “Seriously, why do you have so much stuff?” Emma chuckled before she finally found the guest toothbrush in the back.

Regina shrugged, “Don’t _judge_ me.” She laughed and Emma shook her head with a chuckle, “I’m not.” Regina rolled her eyes playfully, “Yeah, right.”

Emma just chuckled before she took the toothpaste and toothbrush, staring to brush her teeth. “By the way…” Emma smiled at her after she was done. Regina was just sitting on the edge of the bathtub now, brushing her hair. Emma leaned against the sink with her hip, “I quit my job.”

Regina’s eyes widened, “What?” she shot up her head, “Emma, you can’t just quit your job.”

Emma just smiled at her which made Regina even more furious, “Why are you smiling?”

“Before you say anything, I still have a job down at a club downtown so I’ll be able to pay my bills, but,” then a huge grin appeared on her face, “I got accepted into the police training academy of the NYPD.”

Since she was little she always wanted to become a detective. She had finished her college degree back when she was living in Boston while working as a bails-bonds person. And solving crime, locking away bad guys. She loved her Sherriff job back in Storybrooke but she lost track of her dream after her life turned around because of monsters and… Hook. But after she left him and Storybrooke, her dream slowly began to creep up again. And after everything that happened between her and Regina, she wanted to fight for them and herself again. Picking up her dream again was the first step into the right direction.

Regina’s eyes widened, jumping up from the edge of the bathtub, “What?!” She grinned widely, “You’re doing it?”

Emma nodded eagerly, “Yes! Yes, I’m doing it.” She smiled brightly. Regina had known about Emma’s wish to be a detective back in Storybrooke but since Emma stopped talking about it, she thought the dream was abolished. But when they lived together a few months back, Emma had told her about it again. Regina had encouraged her to apply for the training program but Emma had always shaken her head, thinking she would just get rejected in the end and crush her dreams.

And now, she was actually doing it. Regina threw her arms around Emma, pulling her into a tight hug with a huge smile, “Aw, yes. I’m so proud of you, Emma.”

Emma gasped quietly when she felt Regina’s arms around her neck. A smile appeared on her lips, gently putting her arms on Regina’s back, “Thank you.” The hug felt good and right and it was already over before Emma’s heart exploded. Regina broke the hug, giving her one last smile before slipping past her to her bedroom.

Regina looked to her right over to the couch where Henry was supposed to be. She frowned when he was not there, approaching the living room. She raised her eyebrow when she saw him at the sweets-cupboard, “I thought you wanted to sleep early tonight.” She chuckled.

Henry jumped, shutting the cupboard with a full mouth. He shrugged, “I got hungry.”

“I can see that.” Regina laughed before she felt Emma moving past her, going over to their son.

“What are you eating?” Emma asked while opening the cupboard herself.

Henry grinned. His mom was just like him: Always _hungry_. “Cookies. I think mom made them.” Emma grinned widely, taking out the little box labelled _Chocolate chip cookies._

“Sweet.” She said, opening it and taking one, biting into it almost immediately. “Damn these are good.” She said with a full mouth, taking another bite.

Regina shook her head, chuckling softly, “You two are unbelievable.”

Emma and Henry just grinned, both taking another cookie before Emma put the box back into the cupboard. “And now kid, you’re going to bed. At what time do you have to get up again?” she asked.

“Six a.m.” He replied, falling onto the couch, letting out a soft yawn, “Well, I have to be out a six so up at 5.” He explained.

Emma groaned before nodding, “Alright.”

“Night, moms.” Henry smiled softly, yawing again.

Emma and Regina returned the smile, standing side by side,

“Night, kid.”

“Goodnight, Henry.”

֎

Regina gave Emma a pair of her pyjama bottoms. They were a bit loose on Emma’s thighs but she looked good in them and the top she was wearing fit the whole outfit. Regina could not help herself but, admire Emma in every moment. Her blonde locks were perfect, her green eyes shining in the sun, her physique, her smile… everything. For Regina, she was perfect. And even though things were complicated, Regina enjoyed today more than any evening in the last few weeks.

“God, I can’t believe we have to get up at five a.m. tomorrow.” Emma groaned and Regina just chuckled at her, “You can continue to sleep after Henry’s gone, you know.”

“That’s true.” Emma nodded, pulling the blanket Regina had given her earlier close to her chest. “What are you reading now?” Emma asked softly. Regina was sitting beside her, leaning her head against the headboard as she read her new book.

“The Price of Salt.” She told her.

“Another Rom Com?” Emma asked, remembering that Regina had read and enjoyed one when she still lived here.

Regina shook her head, smiling softly, “No, not really.”, turning her attention back to the book.

Emma smiled at her, not being able to look away. The way a few strands of her dark hair fell in front of her face, the way she smiled when apparently something sweet happened in the book and the way her reading glasses complimented her already perfect face.

“You look beautiful, you know.” Emma could not help herself, the words leaving her lips before her mind could keep up.

Regina froze for a second before she put her book down, turning her head to look at Emma. She returned her smile, “Thank you, Emma.” Then she put her book on the little table beside the bed, taking off her glasses along the way. She looked at Emma again. She did not know what to say. It was like she had a whole monologue planned in her head and now no words were coming out. Emma nodded gently, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything.”

Regina smiled softly and nodded, pulling the covers up to her chin. After a long while Regina finally spoke, “Can I ask you something?” she asked quietly, her eyes meeting Emma’s.

  
“You don’t have to ask me that.” Emma said softly, “Sure you can.”

Regina nodded, thinking for a second before asking, “What made you realize Hook wasn’t – you know – your _happy ending?_ ”

Emma stared at her for a moment before rolling on her back. She collected her words in her mind before she let out a deep breath, “You know my whole life I’ve been on my own. I- I always thought about my parents and how they didn’t want me – back then I obviously didn’t know but, even back then I just wanted to make them proud – even when I believed they didn’t want me… After the curse broke, I just suddenly had parents, people who cared about me and I just wanted to make them proud… show them that their daughter wasn’t just some _fuck up.”_ She explained, Regina listening closely.

“When I got together with Hook they seemed so _happy_ and… and proud.” She continued, “I thought I loved him and – to an extent I did, I really did but, in the end I guess I just stayed with him because my parents seemed to like him so much.”

She sighed and stayed silent for a while. Regina still looked at the blonde, waiting for her to continue. “I- I don’t know if that makes sense.” Emma sighed again, “But I wanted to make them happy, I guess… more than I wanted to be happy _myself.”_

“It makes sense.” Regina reassured her quietly. A small smile appeared on her lips, “But Hook and I just fought… over everything. And deep down I knew what my heart wanted and… it was definitely not him.”

Regina nodded, knowing who the person was Emma had wanted. But before she could say something, Emma spoke again, “My parents understood why Hook and I split up and I told them about… about you.” She said softly.

The brunette frowned beside her, “What did they say?” she asked curiously – not that she would need any approval from Snow.

Emma smiled softly, “Mom said she had known all along and Dad just said _Finally_.” She let out a soft chuckle, “I don’t know how things got so messed up but, I guess everyone knew about my _feelings_ even before I did. And then they told me to fight for you.” She turned to look at Regina.

“I’m really sorry.” She whispered softly, “I should have told you earlier and I should have been honest about my feelings from the start. But, you have to know, you’re not a second choice, Regina. I’ve loved you more than I have ever loved anyone. It just – it took me a while to realize that.”

Their eyes locked as Emma spoke and Regina listened to her words carefully. She wanted so desperately for this to work, truly. She loved Emma so much and slowly, she was beginning to realize that the blonde did, too even if she thought she was just the choice after the pirate.

Her lips parted slightly when she felt Emma turn to her side – so she could look at Regina fully, being only inches away from her face. “I know trust is hard for you, especially after how much I hurt you but, I love you Regina, no matter what you believe, I am truly and utterly in love with you.”

“You really mean that?”

Emma nodded, “Yes, I do.”

Regina stared at her for a moment, her heart feeling warm and safe like it always did when she was around the former Sheriff. And then, she brushed away her negative feelings, her anger, her disappointment and most importantly her sadness. She wanted this to work and she wanted to try it – even if it meant the risk of getting hurt like that all over again. She had to believe she would not and she had to start to trust Emma again. Relationships take effort and no one ever said it would be easy. She could not give up on them now – despite everything she feared.

“Okay.” She said softly.

“Okay?”

“I enjoyed tonight.” Regina spoke quietly, “And I – I want this to work. I know that, things like this don’t come easy. And despite everything that happened, I want to try.”

“You do?” Emma asked softly.

“I do.” Regina said before smiled, “And besides, we already almost kissed tonight again.” She chuckled before she asked, “So, will you go on a date with me?”

She could basically feel Emma’s wide grin forming on her face as soon as the words had left her lips. “I would like nothing more.” Emma replied softly.

It was a risk, she knew that but, _how boring life would be if you would never take any risks._

֎

They woke up the next morning, entangled together. Regina had her arm around Emma’s waist, holding her closely. Henry had been already up when they left the bedroom. He seemed to be really excited about the trip which was because – as his mothers later found out – Sophia would be there, too.

Before Regina could really talk to him, he noticed something was different about his moms. They told her about their future date and Henry sighed in relief, “ _Fucking_ finally.”

“Language, Henry.” Regina said but Henry just continued, “Seriously, it took you both this long to finally go on a date? I am _never_ taking dating advice from you two again.” He chuckled.

Henry left about half an hour later, telling his moms that he loved them and said they should call him after their date. Regina closed the door slowly before turning around to look at Emma. She gave her a smile, “So we’re finally going on a date?”

“I hope we’re not rushing things.” Emma said slowly but Regina just shook her head, chuckling softly, “I think we both waited long enough for this.” She was sure they had to work things out and things would take even more time but a date was the first step into the right direction – possibly the first step to a happy ending or a _second chance_.

Emma nodded and smiled, “Then, what about I pick you up at 7 sharp tonight.”

“I would like that.” Regina returned the smile, butterflies in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, I took a suggestion of a lovely reader @1stAirCav Thank you so much!   
> Hope you all liked this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter! Hope you all are well and safe in these unknown times and I hope maybe this chapter will somehow cheer you up.  
> Thank you for the overwhelming feedback by the way. I'm really glad you all are enjoying this fanfiction.
> 
> Rated M!

“Stop sending me pictures of you in 50 different dresses.” Jacinda groaned on the other side of the phone. Regina had picked up the phone just a few seconds ago but before she could even say something, she heard Jacinda complain on the other side.

“Help me out here.” Regina whined, putting Jacinda on speaker and placing it on her bed so she could change into another dress.

Jacinda shrugged on the other side, “Fine, take the green one.”

“You sure? It’s not too revealing?”

“Seriously, ‘Gina, Emma won’t mind anything that’s too revealing.” Jacinda laughed and Regina rolled her eyes, knowing the other brunette was most definitely right.

“Okay, fine.” Regina thanked her, “Thanks babe.”

“No problem.” Jacinda said softly, “But seriously, Regina, if she hurts you once more, I will chop her perfect blonde locks off.”

Regina chuckled, “Yeah, yeah.” She was not actually sure if her friend was joking or not. She definitely thought Jacinda was capable of doing it. Maybe that even secured her a bit.

“So this is really what you want?” Jacinda asked with a more serious tone after some silent moments. Regina could hear that she genuinely concerned about her.

A small smile appeared on Regina’s lips before she nodded, slipping on the green dress Jacinda had told her to wear, “Yeah, I do. More than anything.”

“Okay, then.” Jacinda stated, “I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you, babe.” She said before they both ended the call.

Regina smoothed down her dress as she looked into her mirror in front of her. The dress was low cut and had a small slit on the side. It was dark green, tight on her waist but more loose at her chest. She put on her earrings – they were silver and quite long. She put on her black high heels and ran her hand through her hair again. She had not dressed up in quite some time and seeing herself with a full face of make-up, high heels, a tight dress… she was not used to it anymore but she could not help but think how much she missed it.

She loved her new style. She loved her leather jackets, her jeans, her tank tops but – she also used to love her pant suits, her tight dresses and her pencil skirts. Sometimes she even missed being the Mayor of Storybrooke.

She went to get her purse when she heard a ring at the door. She quickly glanced at her watch, noticing that it was already 7. She could feel the nervousness building up inside her chest, making her worry about the _date._ She and Emma had hung out so many times but they had never been on a date. She could not believe how nervous she actually was… The all-powerful former Evil Queen, nervous about a date. _How ironic_ , she thought.

Regina took a deep breath before she opened the door. She gasped inaudibly when she saw Emma in front of her, giving her a nervous smile. The blonde was wearing a skin tight pink dress. Her locks were perfectly falling onto her shoulders and her make-up was light and decent. She looked nothing like Emma but Regina still felt like this felt much more like the old Emma – the Emma before Hook. She looked confident and her smile seemed so genuine – she could not explain it.

“Regina…” Emma breathed, “You – You look beautiful.” She stuttered a bit before clearing her throat, trying to calm her nerves.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Regina gave her a small smirk, “Ready to go?”

“Yes! Sure.” Emma returned the smile and nodded, stepping aside so Regina could move past her. Emma could not help but let her eyes roam over Regina’s physique. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress hugged all of her curves in the right places and the long silver earrings complimented her eyes perfectly. But – frankly, Regina was always stunning for Emma, even if she was wearing leggings and an oversized T-Shirt with no make-up on.

They stepped into the elevator that had been fixed last week – finally.

“So, where are you taking me?” Regina asked. Even if Regina had asked her out, Emma had insisted that she would bring Regina on a date, deciding where they would go. Regina was curious since she did not know which places Emma actually knew around New York.

“Someone is _eager_.” Emma teased, smirking.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, “I’m just curious.”

Emma smiled as they stepped out of the elevator, leaving the building, “I guess you will have to wait before you’ll find out.”

Regina raised an eyebrow when she saw Emma’s car in front of them, “Don’t tell me I have to ride in your death trap.”

Emma chuckled, “Come on, Regina, my baby’s not that bad.”

“Your baby?”

“Yes. She’s been with me for a long time now and she’s never disappointed me.”

Regina shook her head, chuckling, “Like that time when _she_ wouldn’t start when you wanted to go to a job interview back in Boston?”

“Hey, that doesn’t count.” Emma said and joined Regina, laughing softly.

“Yeah right.” Regina chuckled softly before getting into the car on the seat beside Emma. The blonde slipped into the driver’s seat, turning her key, staring the car seconds later, “Don’t worry. _She_ works perfectly now.”

“I don’t believe that until I see it.” Regina joked. Emma shook her head with a smile and started driving on the streets of New York. She had a whole evening planned, which had been pretty hard on short notice but she wanted her first state with Regina to be _perfect._

They had been driving for about ten minutes. There was a comfortable silence between them and Regina just enjoyed being with Emma right now. She did not know what to expect from the blonde and obviously there was still the fear that Emma would wake up, thinking this was not it and the fear of being left again but, she knew going into this she could not think like that. She had to trust Emma, even if trust – in anyone – did not come easy for her.

֎

Regina’s eyes widened when Emma stopped the car, looking straight ahead. Her lips parted slightly. “You’re taking me to the _Marbella_?” a wide grin appeared on her lips. She had told Emma about wanting to eat there once. The _Marbella_ was one of the best restaurants in town and Regina had heard great things about it – she could not believe Emma remembered.

“Well, you told me how much you wanted to go there.” Emma smiled softly.

Regina glanced at her, returning the smile, “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“Of course.

“Come on, let’s go.” Emma said and both women left the car a few moments later. Regina could not help but grin when they entered the _Marbella_. It was beautifully decorated and seemed extremely comfortable. Regina did not know what Emma had to do to get a reservation, especially on such short notice.

Emma told the waitress they had reserved a table for two under the name _Swan._ They waitress nodded, leading them to a table in the back of the restaurant. It was quiet and cosy and Regina loved everything about it. They both sat down.

“Thank you.” Regina thanked the waitress. Her blue name tag said ‘Alice’. She nodded and gave them both their menus. Both women already knew what they were going to drink so they ordered right away. Emma a _Radler_ and Regina a glass of red wine. Alice nodded, telling them she would be back later after they decided what they wanted to eat.

Regina opened her menu and looked through the dishes. It all seemed so _fancy_ and even though Regina thought of herself as _educated_ , some things that she read, she did not know what to expect and what they actually were.

“Wow, there are more options than I thought there would be.” Emma chuckled, her eyes wandering over the letters on the menu, “Seriously, what is _Spanakopita_?”

Regina chuckled as well, “I think it’s a savory greek pie.”

“Ah…” Emma nodded, “That sounds kinda nice.”

“I suppose it does.” Regina smiled.

Moments later, another waiter came to their table with their drinks. He put the beer glass down beside Emma and placed Regina’s wine glass carefully beside the brunette, slowly pouring the red wine into it, stopping when it was half full. Both women thanked him before he sent them a nod, dismissing himself.

“I think I’m just going to take the salmon with the side salad.” Regina told Emma.

“Too healthy.” Emma laughed and bit her lip, still searching through the menu.

Regina joined her, laughing deeply, “I don’t think they have burgers on there, Emma.”

“No, I don’t either.” Emma nodded with a grin.

“Seriously, I don’t know how you are in such good shape when you eat burgers and bear claws twenty-four seven.” Regina said, sipping on her wine. It seemed unfair.

Emma raised an eyebrow, “You think I’m in good shape?” she smirked.

A small blush creeped its way up on Regina’s cheeks. She put her wine glass down, “I mean, yes, you are.”

“Why thank you, Regina.” Emma grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Oh, don’t get too full of yourself.” Emma just laughed and Regina could not help but join her. Emma was gorgeous to Regina and she would lie if she did not feel this warmth down there when Emma used to wear only white tank tops, showing off her perfect tones biceps – It reminded her of that time when Emma cut down her apple tree. By that time, Regina did not think she felt anything for the blonde but hate but, she would lie if she did not think she was extremely attractive back then.

֎

After they had ordered, Regina her salmon and Emma a Mushroom Risotto – which was maybe the only thing that she understood fully – it arrived about fifteen minutes later. The food was exceptional which was probably why the Marbella was one of the finest, best-rated restaurants in New York. And now, they were both well into the date, talking about everything and nothing and both would lie if they said they did not enjoy every minute of it.

“I should take you riding sometimes.” Regina smiled. She loved riding horses back when she was a child and had since she had moved here try to go to the stalls on a farm a couple of miles away every now and then. She had picked up on it again since Jacinda told her it would be good to clear her head when she told her she used to love it as a kid and when she was still a total train wreck – which it did.

Emma shook her head, sitting up straight, “Oh no no no, I remember being at the stables with one of my foster families when I was a kid and as soon as the instructor put me on the horse’s back, it started running away, making me fall on my butt.”

Regina could not help but chuckle – even if she knew how much that hurt, she had experienced it more than once when she was still learning. “The horse needs to trust you and you need to trust it, too.” She said softly, “Come on, we should go some time.”

Emma raised her eyebrow before jumping over her shadow, nodding slowly, “Okay.” She said, “But if the horse only stares at me in a funny way, I am out of there.”

Regina chuckled, nodding, “Okay, okay. You know you can admit if you’re scared of horses.”

“I’m not afraid!” She protested, getting a look from Regina that basically screamed _Yeah, right._ Emma nodded reluctantly, “Okay, maybe I’m a little bit scared.”

The brunette gave her a small smile, “Don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen. The horses there are really calm and well trained.”

“I hope so because if they’re not, you owe me something.” Emma claimed.

“Okay, deal.”

֎

“I mean I never meant to _change_ my style but after I met Jacinda, she told me changing only clothes can already be a step forward.” Regina explained, “I don’t know if that’s actually but with time, I actually started to enjoy jeans and tank tops as well as sweaters and leggings.

“And I mean, it’s all much more comfortable than my old dresses and pantsuits.” Regina chuckled.

Emma nodded, “True. I like your new style.” Emma admitted softly. They had already finished their meals and ordered another drink, which were already almost empty as well.

“Really?” Regina raised an eyebrow, “I mean me too, but I do miss the pantsuits.”

“I mean, me too.” Emma chuckled, finishing her _Radler_ , “You did look _sexy_ as hell in them.”

A smirk appeared on Regina’s lips but Emma continued, “But honestly, I think you could go out in a potato bag and you’d look _sexy_.”

Regina started to laugh, shaking her head, “Thank you but I hope that will never become a fashion trend.”

Emma laughed, nodding, “Yeah, me neither. But I think you’d rock the potato-bag-look.” She smirked which made Regina shake her head again, “If you say so.”

“I know so.” Emma grinned before she said, “But I also like your new hair.”

  
A small blush appeared on her cheeks, smiling, “Thank you.” She touched it out of instinct.

Emma returned her smile, “You’re welcome. I never knew you had natural locks, actually.”

“Yeah, I used to straighten it with _magic_ back in Storybrooke.” Regina explained a bit quieter so no one would hear her talking so casually about _magic._ “But when I came here, I couldn’t do that yet. And seriously, straightening your hair every day with a damn straightener is exhausting and time consuming so, I just cut it and stopped straightening it.”

Emma smiled, “I like it, you look beautiful.”

  
Regina blushed, giving her the same smile, “Thank you, Emma. Again.”

Emma nodded before she said, “I wanted to cut my hair a few weeks ago, too. Like, maybe up to my shoulders.” She told her.

“Why didn’t you?”

The blonde shrugged, “I think I wasn’t ready to let go of my long hair yet.”

“I think it would look great.” Regina admitted.

Emma smiled, “You really think so?”

“Yeah.” Regina nodded, “And I could cut it for you. I’m pretty good at that, you know.”

“I didn’t know but, maybe I’ll actually consider that.” Emma said, “But if I end up bald, I will tell Henry you broke his Marvel lamp.”

  
Regina’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I would.” Emma teased.

“You said you would take that to your grave.” Regina exclaimed, acting shocked.

Emma smirked, “Maybe I lied.”

Regina shook her head, laughing deeply and Emma joined her seconds later, meeting her beautiful brown eyes. And there it was again. It was such a simple moment but she felt the butterflies in her stomach and the warmth feeling where her heart was. _This could actually work_ , Regina thought. _She and Emma could actually work._

֎

Regina was walking beside Emma back to her flat. The dinner at the _Marbella_ was absolutely delicious and the brunette really enjoyed her time with the blonde. They both had too much to drink to drive home – not that Regina would ever drive Emma’s bug anyway. So they decided they would walk home since it was quite warm and Emma could just pick up her car the next day. She was less _afraid_. Maybe there were still some _problems_ between them and some trust _issues_ but Regina knew they could power through this. She was confident that this could work.

They came to a halt in front of Regina’s apartment, a few blocks away from her bar. Regina gave Emma a genuine smile, “Thanks for bringing me home, Emma.” She said and Emma returned her smile.

“No problem.” The blonde said, “Thank you for… _I don’t know_ – giving me a chance. I hope you don’t regret it…”

Regina smiled softly, “Not even close. I really enjoyed tonight.” She admitted which led to a big grin on Emma’s face, “Me too.”

Her eyes met Regina’s, making her legs weak and her heart feel warm and safe. She noticed her heartrate quicken and her breath hitching slightly when Regina seemed to take a step closer. Her eyes glanced down on Regina’s pink lips before her eyes moved up again. She had never felt like this. No one could ever make her feel the way Regina made her feel. She was nervous around the brunette and wanted nothing but make her happy. She loved her. She really did.

And before she knew it, Regina took the last step, her hands moving up to her cheeks, cupping them gently before she felt her soft lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, Regina’s _soft_ lips brushing against hers. Emma gently placed her hands on Regina’s waist, pulling her even closer. She wanted to feel the brunette close against her body, not ever letting go of her.

It maybe was only their first date but she felt like this was long overdue. She had wanted to be close to Regina since she admitted her feelings for the brunette to herself. And she _Regina_ felt the same. Both women had a deep connection to each other which they did not think was ever possible. And even though there was a lot of bad history between them, the heartbreak, the fighting about nonsense and the confusion… This was all they ever wanted and right now, in this very moment, their lips connected, their bodies close, every problem they had ever had seemed to float away.

They both reluctantly pulled away in need of air, breathing heavily as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Wow.” Regina was the first to say something, her chest rising up and down.

“Wow indeed.” Emma repeated before a big smile appeared on both of their faces.

They stayed like that for a moment before Regina offered Emma to come upstairs. Emma nodded, wanting never to let go of Regina. But she still did not want to rush into things. She did not want to fuck this up and she rather took things slow, exploring this new chapter of her life first before taking the next big step.

֎

They had enjoyed a bottle of wine, the conversation going on easily, never falling into an awkward silence. And even if it did get quiet, it was comfortable between them, making both women feel safe. When the clock hand passed midnight, Emma stood up, telling Regina she should head home now. But Regina shook her head, suggesting Emma should stay the night, not trusting her to walk home now that she had had two beers and half a bottle of wine.

Emma agreed and Regina gave her the pair of pyjamas she had worn the previous night.

Regina found herself on her bed while Emma was still in the bathroom. She had her book in her hands but if you asked her what was happening in it, she could not give you an answer. Her eyes hovered over the letters but her mind was elsewhere. She could not stop thinking about their date and how much she had enjoyed tonight and that this… was actually happening. She waited for someone to pinch her, waking her up from this beautiful dream. But no one ever did and Regina was endlessly happy about it. This was real. This was really happening.

She jumped slightly when she heard Emma shut the door of the bathroom, apologising when it made more noise than the blonde intended. Regina shook her head, “Don’t worry.” She put her book down, watching Emma as she climbed into bed beside her.

The blonde chuckled, “I don’t think it’s normal to have a sleepover on the first date.”

Regina joined her, “Well, we’re not exactly normal, are we?”

“I suppose not.”

Regina smiled, slowly leaning towards Emma to join their lips again. Emma gasped inaudibly into the kiss, her hand coming up to the back of Regina’s head, pulling her close. Regina shifted slightly, moving on top of Emma, gently cupping her cheek with one hand, her other finding its place on the blonde’s neck. Emma deepened the kiss, kissing Regina with more fire, more passion. She let Regina’s tongue slip into her mouth, exploring every part of her. She moaned again, her hands slowly lowering down Regina’s back.

“Regina…” Emma moaned again against the brunette’s lips, “Wh – What are we doing?”

“I think that’s pretty clear, _Miss Swan_.” Regina purred, pressing her lips against the blonde’s again and again.

“I know but – “, Emma started which made Regina pull away, sitting up a bit, “Don’t you want this, Emma?”

Emma shook her head, “No, I – I do but, shouldn’t we wait?” She said, “I don’t want to fuck this up, Regina and – I think we should take things slower… We’ve only been on one date so far.”

Regina bit her lip before smiling at the blonde. She gave her a quick peck on her lips before climbing off her, laying down close beside her. She nodded, “I know, we should wait.” She actually agreed. They were going incredibly fast and even though they were both sure about their feelings, this was fairly new to both of them. They had all the time in the world now. There was no rush. Not anymore.

Regina put her arm around Emma’s stomach, her head laying gently on the side of her chest. Emma smiled, her arms around Regina’s shoulder. She softly kissed the top of her head.

“Do you remember when Snow planned the first fair in Storybrooke?” Regina asked randomly, changing the subject.

Emma let out a soft chuckle. She remembered perfectly, “I do. What about it?”

“I wanted to take you so badly on that Ferris Wheel.” Regina admitted softly. She was surprised by herself how easily she could show emotion like that when Emma was around.

Emma smiled, “Maybe we can do that some time, too. There is a fair coming up in a few weeks, you know.” She suggested.

Regina looked up, meeting her green eyes, “I would like that.” She said, giving her another soft kiss.

“Next date?”

“Yes.” Regina nodded, snuggling closer to the blonde before closing her eyes. This was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. She had waited so long for this to happen and despite everything that had to happen until this moment, it seemed to be worth it.

“Goodnight Emma.” Regina said softly. Emma held Regina closer, giving her another soft kiss on her head, “Goodnight, Regina.” And they both fell into a deep sleep, entangled together, holding each other close with smiles on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, SwanQueen is happening, right?  
> So, what are you doing during quarantine?
> 
> PS: Leave me some feedback. Did you like this new chapter? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PART ONE of the Coney Island adventure. I googled it a bit and actually watched the eating contest of 2019 so I hope it is as accurate as possible. I read that you can't actually participate but I think what happens here is just as good :) I did change the time though to 1:30 pm which his inaccurate, I believe but I hope that's okay.

“No, Henry’s spending the 4th with his friends.” Regina sighed, “They’re going to Washington.” It was one of the first Independence Days her son did not spend with her. She felt quite sad about it but she knew Henry was growing up and as much as she did not want to believe it, he was an adult now and he would not always spend his time with his mother on days like this.

“So, you’re alone on the 4th?” Jacinda frowned on the other side of the phone. Regina had her on speaker so she could hear her while she cleaned up the bar from the day before. They obviously were not open today but cleaning up and getting everything in order for the next days was always good.

She picked up a piece of broken glass from the floor, groaning before she replied, “No, actually. Emma’s taking me to Coney Island.”

It was pretty early and it had been almost two weeks since Regina’s and Emma’s date. Regina was busier with work again and Emma was busy at the Police Academy but, they talked every day on the phone – even if it was only for 15 minutes. Regina missed Emma and she could tell that the blonde felt so, too. So she was even happier when Emma told her she had plans for them on the upcoming 4th of July. 

“Ohhhh.” Jacinda grinned brightly and Regina could feel her grin through the phone even if she did not see her. “So you and Emma are really serious?”

Regina smiled softly at the thought of Emma, “We’re getting there…” She said vaguely.

“Well did you take the next step yet?”

“What step?”

“The _sex_ step, of course.” Jacinda said as if it were obvious.

Regina was very comfortable with talking about sex – especially with a friend like Jacinda – so she just rolled her eyes, “No, we said we’d wait. We don’t want to rush into this and regret it afterwards.” She explained and heard her friend sigh on the other end, “How _boring_.”

It made Regina chuckle. She shook her head, “So _obvious_ you were going to say that.”

Jacinda laughed softly before asking, “So when is she picking you up?”

Regina glanced at the watch on her left wrist, “In… One hour and fourteen minutes to be exact.” As they talked, she put the other broken glass pieces into trash before she cleaned the floor with a broom. She was done when she told Jacinda when Emma was picking her up so she locked the bar, walking home in a rush so she would be ready when Emma would show up. She had her phone in her right hand, holding it to her ear.

“So am I getting twenty photos with twenty different outfits again this time?” Her friend chuckled on the other side.

Regina joined her, shaking her head as she walked to her apartment, “No, not this time. Except, do you think I should wear jeans or a dress?”

“Definitely Jeans. Short ones. Today’s gonna be hot.” Jacinda told her. It was colder now since it was still pretty early but Regina knew today was going to be a hot day.

Regina shook her head, “Oh, no, I’m not wearing hot pants. I have warmed up to Jeans and like them but hot pants is a step too far for me.” She chuckled when she stepped into the elevator of the building she lived in.

Jacinda laughed, “So a dress it is then.”

“Yeah, so tight or flowy?”

“Flowy. Not that you don’t look mega hot in a tight one but there’s a Hot Dog Eating contest there and a tight dress would be way too uncomfortable then.” Jacinda told her.

Regina raised her eyebrow, unlocking the door of her apartment. She stepped in shortly after, shaking her head, “I’m not taking any part in a Hot Dog Eating contest.”

“You actually can’t take part in it, the contestants are chosen beforehand but Emma will definitely convince you to eat at least ten Hot Dogs.” Jacinda smirked, “From what you told me of her”

“Well, I’m not. Over my dead body.” Regina chuckled, putting Jacinda on speaker again. She opened her closet and threw three of her flowy dresses on her bed. “But I will wear a more comfortable dress. Wait, I’ll send you a picture.”

“Oh here we go.” Jacinda laughed. Regina send her a picture of the three dresses, asking which one she should take. Jacinda thought for a second before telling her to take the long dark green dress with the beautiful flower pattern and the spaghetti straps. Regina changed into it seconds later before taking the hair band out, ruffling her fingers through her hair.

“Okay, now, more or less make up?” Regina asked, taking her phone in her hand and wandering into her bathroom.

“Am I your personal stylist now?” Jacinda laughed, “You know I have work to do.”

“You wouldn’t do it anyway.” Regina laughed, “You still didn’t give me the receipt for the new glasses that I told you to print out.”

“True.” Jacinda agreed, “Okay then. I’d do light brown eyeshadow with matt-rosy lips.”

Regina nodded, opening her make-up bag, “Alright then. Thanks, babe.” She said and started to apply her make-up after washing her face and applying two sprays of primer.

“No problem.” Her friend smiled softly, “You seem much happier since you two went on a date.” She told her which made Regina smile, stopping her actions for a second.

“Thank you.” She said, her voice soft, “I am. I think we can really work.”

Jacinda nodded, “I think so, too… even if I didn’t like her in the beginning. Maybe she can win me over on a double date some time.”

“Wait, double date?” Regina’s eyes widened, “You and Ben are actually a thing now?” Jacinda had told her about Ben a few weeks ago when they had a movie night. She had not stopped talking about him that whole evening and she seemed completely and utterly smitten. Regina was glad that Jacinda had found someone and apparently now, it was getting serious.

“Yeah, I think so.” Jacinda said, “Well, we’re at least not as boring as you and Emma and have taken the _sex_ step.”

“What?” Regina shrieked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know I didn’t think it was relevant.”

Regina snorted, “You are unbelievable.” Then she laughed and Jacinda joined her, “Sorry, Regina. I will inform you about my sex life from now on as soon as possible.”

The brunette shook her head and laughed. “Okay, anyway, Emma will definitely win you over.”

“I will see myself.” Jacinda said, “And now hang up and do your make-up or you’ll prove the stereotype that women need forever to get ready for anything.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Fine, fine. I’ll concentrate now.” She said, “Thanks, babe. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, call me, okay?”

“I will.” Regina said softly. After saying goodbye, they both hung up and Regina put on some music, getting ready for their date. Regina had never been to Coney Island so she did not know what to expect. She had actually never spend the 4th of July anywhere else than Storybrooke. Emma had told her she had been there once with one of her foster families when she was younger but she did not remember much, she just knew it could be fun and Regina had agreed immediately. She was really happy that she could see Emma again. They had been so busy and not seeing the blonde in person was horrible – even if their _relationship_ was still fairly new.

She finished her make-up, applying her light lipstick and cleaning up her bathroom from all the make-up lying around. She took a last glance of herself in the mirror before putting on a smile. Seconds later, she already heard the bell ring on the door of her apartment. Her heart jumped a beat, not knowing why she suddenly got so nervous. But Emma made her nervous, still, even if they had known each other for longer than she could remember now.

Regina wandered over to the door, letting out a deep breath she did not know she was holding when she opened the front door. A wide smile appeared on her lips when she laid eyes on the blonde in front of her. She was wearing a white shoulder-free blouse, tucked under flowy black and white striped pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun and a few strands of hair fell down her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning and Regina held her breath for a second.

“Hi.” Emma smiled, shifting from one leg to the other. It reminded her so much of when they first met – only, things were different between back then.

“Hey.” Regina returned her smile, “You – You look beautiful.” She stammered nervously, butterflies in her stomach. Emma blushed, “You, too.”

Then Regina stepped forward, cupping Emma’s cheeks with her soft hands and pressing her lips against Emma’s, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.” Emma whispered against her lips. They broke apart a few moments, smiling at each other, “Ready to go?” Emma grinned and Regina did not feel nervous anymore. She nodded and they made their way to the bus station, taking them to Brooklyn, right to Coney Island.

֎

“You do remember that I used to throw fireballs for a living?” Regina joked, “I have exceptional aim, _Miss Swan_. Don’t underestimate me.” She said playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, “Well, I used to be Sheriff and am a trainee at the Police Academy so, I think I have better aim.”

“Is that a challenge?” The former Queen raised her eyebrow.

“Maybe.” Emma replied, walking over to the shooting stand with Regina. She bought two _tickets_ which gave them ten shots each for about twenty targets, challenging them to hit at least nine of them to win a price – which was pretty much a knock off since the chance of hitting nine shots out of ten was incredibly low.

Emma was first, concentrating on the targets as she took her shots. She hit seven shots.

“Think you can beat that?” Emma smirked but Regina just waved her off with a laugh, taking another play-gun in her hand which was still loaded with ten shots. She glanced at Emma before she took her aim, hitting all ten shots with no hesitation.

Emma’s mouth opened wider after every _hit,_ her chin basically hitting the floor after Regina was done. Regina smiled at the man behind the counter, telling him she would want the fluffy teddy bear. She thanked him before returning her attention to the blonde, “Here you go.”

Regina walked passed Emma, the blonde rushing after her after a few moments of being frozen in place.

“When did you learn to shoot like that?” Emma frowned deeply. She had never seen Regina handle a gun let alone hold it – except that time she gave it to when she wanted her to stay safe. But, she knew Regina never had to use it.

Regina shrugged, “A _queen_ has her ways.” She smirked.

“Oh, you cheated.” The blonde said, her voice certain that she was right.

“Maybe.”

“I knew it!” Emma said victoriously, “Throwing fireballs doesn’t give you that good of an aim.”

“Well, I guess you’ll never find out.” Regina smirked. They continued to walk down the street, the teddy Regina had won – even if unfairly – in Emma’s right hand while her other was around the brunette’s shoulder.

“Can you teach me?” Emma asked suddenly, glancing at the woman beside her.

A frown appeared on Regina’s face before she turned her head to look at the blonde, “Teach you what?”

“Magic.” Emma said bluntly. Regina put her finger on her lips, “Shhh, you can’t just say that out here.” She told her while looking around if anyone heard. Emma just waved her off, “Relax, everyone’s too busy with themselves.” Which was true. No one was looking at them.

Regina let out a deep breath before looking at Emma again. She sighed, “Emma, learning magic in a world that is not consumed by it is exceptionally hard… It took me a long time to figure it out.” She explained.

Emma bit her lip, “So, you don’t think I could do it?”

Regina shook her head immediately, “No no, that’s not what I meant. I just, you’re not exactly the most patient person and, magic is different here. It won’t just come as easily to you as it did in Storybrooke.”

“I still want to try.” Emma was determined. And Regina could see Emma was serious about this. Maybe she could teach the blonde. Emma was the strongest person she had known and being the product of true love gave you incredible powers, so maybe this could work.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll teach you, alright.” Regina smiled, “But you have to listen to what I say and be patient, okay?”

“I promise.” Emma grinned.

Regina just rolled her eyes, chuckling since she knew whatever she said now, Emma was going to do it her own way anyway. _Don’t touch_ translated to _Please, this is a highly dangerous magical item, take it_. The blonde was impeccable but that’s exactly what Regina loved about her.

After a while of roaming around, Emma could hear her stomach growl. She was already hungry again. She looked at her watch, grinning when she saw that it was almost 1:30 pm which told her exactly what they would do now. She took Regina’s hand, dragging her with her. Regina frowned but followed Emma, walking behind her until she stopped.

“Where are you taking me?” Regina frowned. She looked at blonde who was looking straight ahead. She turned her head as well, following Emma’s gaze before she started shaking her head immediately. She did not think Jacinda’s prediction would actually come true.

“No no no no, I am not watching people stuff Hot Dogs in their faces.” She said quickly which only made Emma chuckle.

“Come on, Regina, this is fun!” Emma grinned, waiting for the clock to hit 1:30. The whole place was crowded and there were many people but somehow they got the lucky card, standing at on a spot which gave them a pretty good view – even if they had arrived quite late.

“I think your idea of fun is very different from mine.” Regina snorted with a chuckle, not actually being mad about any of this. The grin on Emma’s face mad all her disgust of the idea of an eating contest flow away.

Emma poked her side, shaking her head, “You’ll like it, promise.”

“Okay but if I don’t, you will make it up to me.”

“I won’t have to but, okay, deal.” Emma grinned, giving Regina a quick peck on her cheek.

Regina smiled and jumped slightly when the people beside her – including Emma – started cheering, startling her. She looked around, now noticing that a narrator was introducing a handful of people, first apparently the current champion called Joey Chestnut. The contest started a few moments later, women standing behind the contestants, holding up charts which showed the audience at which Hot Dog count they were currently at.

At first, Regina had no idea why people would cheer for people who were just eating as quickly as they can. But about seven minutes into the contest, when Chestnut hit about 50 Hot dogs, Regina felt herself rooting for the competitive eater. It was absolutely mind blowing to her how someone could eat fifty hot dogs in only seven minutes. She needed ten minutes for only one…

She grinned when she looked to her side, watching Emma as she cheered for the current champion when Chestnut hit 70 during the last 20 seconds. Regina shook her head, grinning before she joined Emma, counting down the last ten numbers with the crowd, feeling some kind of pride when the competitive eater won the contest for – apparently – the 12th time with 71 Hot Dogs.

Emma threw an arm around the brunette, pulling her close, “See? I told you it was going to be fun.”

Regina rolled her eyes, leaning against Emma with a grin as she nodded, “Okay, it was kinda fun.” She admitted which made Emma grin even more.

“So, you’re ready for a Hot Dog now?” Emma suggested but Regina just raised her eyebrow at her before shaking her head, “I’m not eating a Hot Dog after that.”

“Come on, Regina.” Emma begged, “Nathan’s Famous Hot Dogs are the best you’ll ever taste.”

Regina shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had one.”

Emma’s eyes widened, “Even more reason to get one!”

“You can get one.” Regina told her, “But I won’t.”

Emma chuckled, walking with her to the stand where they could get a Hot Dog, “You will take a bite anyway. Like when you order no fries and then you end up stealing all of mine.”

“I do not!” Regina protested and Emma just laughed, turning her attention to the man behind the counter. She ordered one hot dog with mustard. She looked at Regina again, “Okay, promise me you’ll at least try it?” giving her a look like the _Puss in the Boots_ in Shrek.

Regina rolled her eyes before giving her a nod, “Fine, okay. I’ll try. But only one bite!”

A wide grin appeared on Emma’s face, “Yay!”

A few moments later, they were walking down the street again, Emma grinning happily with her hot dog in her hand. “Okay, now you try.” Emma said after taking a bite herself.

“I won’t like it.” Regina told her but took the hot dog in her hands, slowly taking a bite. _Okay_ , it was pretty good, she had to admit. Actually, it was _fucking_ delicious.

“So?” Emma smiled at her.

“It’s okay.” Regina shrugged, clearly lying.

“Superpower, remember.” Emma grinned, “Come on, you love it, admit it.”

Regina rolled her eyes but could not help the smile growing on her face, “Fine okay, it’s fricken delicious. Why did you never introduce me to Hot Dogs?”

Emma laughed softly, “I didn’t think you had never had a Hot Dog at _your age_.”

Regina’s eyes widened, “ _My_ age?” She acted offended, making Emma shrug, “Well, you technically are…” She started before she did the math in her head, “seventy years old.”

Regina’s eyes widened anymore, “I am not!”

“Well…” Emma teased playfully. Regina shook her head, punching Emma against her elbow, “You’re sleeping on the couch today.”

Emma chuckled, the punch not having hurt at all, “That doesn’t work _yet_. We don’t live together.”

“Well…” Regina thought for a moment, “Then I’m taking your Hot Dog.” She grinned, taking another big bite. Emma’s eyes widened, “No! Not my Hot Dog.” She protested.

Regina shrugged, “Should have thought about that before you called me _old_.” She teased.

Emma threw her arm around Regina again, pulling her close, “Well, you’re pretty _sexy_ for a seventy-year-old.” Regina rolled her eyes, “You are _unbelievable.”_

“But you _love_ me.” Emma smiled at her softly, making Regina meet her eyes. A genuine smile creeped its way up Regina’s lips, “Yeah, I _do_.” She said truthfully. They both smiled at each other before Regina took another bite of the hot dog, “Well, but I’m still taking your Hot Dog.” She chuckled and Emma just rolled her eyes with a wide grin. Regina saying, _I love you_ to her was definitely worth sacrificing a Hot Dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful idea, @1stAirCav Really cool and I hope I did your idea justice even if I had to change it a bit. Part 2 will come soon, I hope. And I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. :) Have a nice day and stay safe! 
> 
> PS: I changed the mistake I made with the car in Chapter Eleven for anyone wondering that I did not mention it here!  
> PPS: I tried to include more dialouge and I hope that's okay, too. Feedback would be appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 13

They ended up buying another Hot Dog, sharing it again. Emma grinned when Regina had suggested it, knowing too well the brunette would never admit that she had enjoyed _Fast Food_ to their son. They spend the whole day walking around, playing a few games at some stands while Regina promised that she would not cheat this time. Still, Regina was pretty good at hitting the targets with either a ball or a _play gun_.

They also watched _only-in-Brooklyn sideshow_ which was hilarious to both of them. It included outrageous spectacles, circus performers, and even the world-famous bearded lad. They enjoyed their time together, laughed and had fun. Regina had not enjoyed herself like that for a long time and all her concerns seemed to float away.

After a couple of hours, Emma got a beer while Regina sipped on a glass of soda. She had never been a fan of beer and drinking wine now did not seem like an option for her right now.

She frowned when she noticed Emma grinning, looking straight ahead. She followed Emma’s gaze, her eyes widening almost instantly.

“No, I am not getting on _that_ Roller Coaster.” Regina shook her head. The big silver ride stood in front of her and she could hear people screaming while they were “ _enjoying_ ” the ride.

Emma just kept grinning, taking Regina’s arm, “Come on, _babe_ , it’s gonna be fun.” Looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

And Regina could not help herself, smiling at Emma calling her _babe_. She rolled her eyes before she nodded as Emma convinced her. “Fine, fine. But after that we’re going on the Ferris Wheel, okay?”

“Promise.”

They ended up riding four times in a row, Emma always promising her it was the last one but ending up convincing Regina for another time again and again. Regina just couldn’t say no to those green puppy eyes.

“I feel sick.” Regina said as they stepped out of the fourth ride, leaving the Roller Coaster with Emma by her side.

“But it was fun, right?” Emma grinned, seeming genuinely happy.

Regina rolled her eyes, playfully, “Yeah, yeah for you maybe.”

Emma chuckled softly, attacking Regina with a strong hug, pulling her close, “Well, the next time we go here we can bring Henry and you can watch us from down here while we ride for like 20 times in a row.”

Regina groaned, shaking her head, “I’m in a relationship with a 36 years old child.”

Emma laughed softly, just holding Regina closer to her as they walked towards the Ferris wheel, “Well, someone has to be the _fun_ mom.” She grinned.

Regina turned her head to look at her, “I can be _fun_!” She said, making Emma raise her eyebrow, “Well…” She teased.

The brunette scoffed playfully, punching Emma’s upper arm lightly, “I hate you.” She said still letting out a soft chuckle which told Emma she was not actually being serious – even if she really did not think that Regina actually hated her. She was _overthinking_.

“What a shame.” Emma joked as they continued to walk, “I think we need to break up.”

“Yeah, I think so, too. Maybe we should also go back to our _exes_.”

“Good idea.” Emma said, looking at Regina before breaking after a few seconds of _trying_ to be serious. They both started to laugh, Emma squeezing Regina’s side gently. She loved the thing they had right now. The _sarcastic_ comments, the conversations and how closeness she had so desperately longed for. Regina grinned before her smile softened. She looked up at Emma again, meeting her green eyes, “I love you, Emma.”

Emma smiled, coming to a halt as she looked down at the brunette in front of her, “I love you, too. So much.” She leaned down, her lips touching Regina’s for a moment. The love she had for Regina was _nothing_ like she had ever had for anyone and she was really glad how they were doing now. And even if they had kissed more than once now, she still felt those butterflies in her stomach and she still felt her heart warming up, beating faster whenever she laid eyes on the brunette. It was just her and Regina now for this brief moment and they both could care less about what other people thought of them.

They broke apart after a while, smiling at each other before they finally arrived at the Ferris Wheel, buying two tickets. They waited for about twenty minutes until they finally got onto the ride. Regina gasped slightly when it took off, looking down as the wheel went up. Suddenly, her grip on Emma’s arm tightened, making the blonde frown.

“You okay?” Emma asked softly, looking at her… _girlfriend_.

Regina met her eyes, nodding as she leaned against the blonde, “Yeah, I am when I’m with you.”

“Such a _romantic_.” Emma chuckled softly but it made her smile even more, wrapping her arm around Regina to pull her closer. “Well, I guess _you_ bring that out in me.” Regina stated.

From up here you could see over the whole amusement park. The brunette looked down again, watching the people under them walk around, chatting, laughing and enjoying the 4th of July. She definitely wanted to walk on the beach down there _later_. She let out a soft sigh, snuggling closer to the blonde as the wheel stopped for a few minutes on the top.

“Thank you, Emma.“ Regina said softly, breaking the silence after a short while, her eyes focused on the slow sunset in the distance. Emma glanced at Regina, a frown appearing on her face, “For _what_?” she asked.

Regina looked up, meeting Emma’s green eyes, “For bringing me here. For spending the day with me. Even if I will never go on a roller coaster again.”

Emma chuckled before saying, “Oh, your day is _far_ from over.” Emma chuckled softly.

Regina joining her, “Oh really?”

“Yeah we still have to watch the fireworks and walk on the beach and get more Hot Dogs.”

Regina shook her head, laughing, “I’m not getting any more Hot Dogs.”

“You say that now.” Emma grinned before her smile softened, “But you are welcome. I really enjoyed the day with you.”

Regina smiled, nodding, “Me too.” She leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder, holding her arm gently. “I don’t think _anyone_ has ever done something like this for me.”

“Well, it was about time.” Emma chuckled softly. “And I’m glad you like it.”

Regina smiled, “I do.”

They both smiled at each other before staring into the sunset again. The moment was beautiful and Regina never wanted it to end. Things were different and some bits and pieces were still complicated Of course there were doubts but that was Regina’s nature. She always doubted things – not Emma but, herself. But, the brunette was confident that they would get through this. They _always_ did. She took Emma’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

֎

After they went off the Ferris wheel, they both decided to take a last stroll on the beach. The weather was getting chillier and it seemed there were still many, _many_ people everywhere. Regina’s arm was around Emma’s, walking close beside her. She let out a soft yawn as the clock turned 8 pm. Which was still early for some but, a lot had happened and they had been on their feet all day.

“You tired?” Emma asked softly.

Regina nodded, “Yeah, a little. The day has been very… eventful.”

“Yeah, I am, too actually.” Emma admitted, “The fireworks are at 9:20 pm, that’s pretty soon and I definitely want to see them.”

Regina nodded eagerly, “No, me too. I’m want see them, too. I’m not even close to tired enough to miss this.” She smiled softly.

“Alright, good. I think I’m gonna get another beer. You want anything before the show?” Emma asked as they left the beach, walking by some stands that were selling food and all kinds of drinks.

“Do they sell wine here?” Regina asked, looking around. She did not want one before but since now there were not any exciting rides she had to go through again, she was certain that she could enjoy a glass of wine.

“Yeah, there.” The blonde pointed at one of the stands.

Eventually, they stood where the fireworks show would take place. Emma had the beer bottle in one hand while Regina sipped on her wine in the plastic cup the woman had given her. The wine was not bad but for the price she had had to pay, she would definitely not have another glass. She would just enjoy her newly bought wine bottle at home – possibly with Emma – maybe they would even go to Emma’s place, Regina thought.

There were a lot of people around them but it did not feel like they were suffocating – which Regina really appreciated. And a few minutes later, the show already started. The fireworks were blowing up in the dark sky in all kinds of colours. Blue, red, white, gold. They were absolutely beautiful and the couple enjoyed every minute of it as they stood close to each other, one arm around the other.

Regina glanced up at Emma who had a wide grin on her face, admiring the show. It made Regina smile, feeling her heart skipping a beat. The show was almost over when Regina felt like her body acted before her brain could catch up as she cupped the blonde’s cheek, pulling her down before she pressed her lips against hers. She had caught Emma off guard, the blonde’s eyes widening before they fluttered shut shortly after, holding Regina in a warm embrace. She smiled into the kiss, gently cupping Regina’s cheek as she felt her lips against hers. She zoned out and for a second it was just them and there, not caring if people looked or if the fireworks were still exploding in the sky. Now, only they mattered.

In need of air, the two broke apart, Emma frowning slightly with a small grin on her face, “I mean, I’m not complaining but what was that for?”

Regina just smiled brightly, “Do I have to have a reason to kiss my _girlfriend_?”

“No… I guess not.” Emma said with a smirk. She could not describe the feeling she felt when Regina labelled her as her girlfriend. She gave Regina a brief kiss again, both women wishing each other a happy Independence day before they decided to head home. Emma suggested they could go to her apartment. She just finished moving in, she had told Regina and Regina agreed, looking up which bus they had to take.

When she had, they took the bus back to Emma’s _home_ and the brunette would lie if she’d say she was not actually a bit nervous about stepping into the blonde’s apartment for the first time. She did not know what to expect but she definitely pictured boxes and emptiness… which – to her surprise – was not even close to how Emma’s apartment actually looked like. The flat was not big but Emma had made a perfect use of the space, she noticed.

When you walked in the bedroom was right on the left side and the little bathroom on the right. The living room was straight ahead. There was a red couch opposite of a TV and when you turned to the right, there was a small kitchen. There were plants on the ground and some were hanging from the windows.

“Wow, Emma, this – “, Regina started as she looked around, “It’s beautiful in here.”

Emma smiled, “Took a long time to get it like this. But I read that when you are comfortable at the place you live, you get increasingly happier. I don’t know, Henry showed me the article.”

“Of course he did.” Regina chuckled softly. It was so like her son to read hopeful, psychology based things like that even though he was attending many economic classes.

“So, do you want something to drink?” Emma offered.

Regina nodded, “Sure. Do you have wine?”

“Newly bought – just for you.” Emma winked before disappearing into the kitchen.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, chuckling, “Such a _gentlewoman_.” Emma got herself another beer before pouring the red liquor into one of her fresh wine glasses. She handed it to Regina who found her place on the couch after taking off her shoes, putting them down by the door. She thanked her and Emma nodded in acknowledgement.

Emma fell down on the couch beside Regina, “I really enjoyed today.” She admitted.

Regina nodded, “Me too.” She said as she took a sip of her wine, jumping slightly when her phone ringed. She stood up quickly, pulling it out of her bag. “Oh, it’s Henry.” She smiled, her voice soft as she picked up, “Hey, sweetheart. Happy Independence Day!”

“ _Hey Mom, you too.”_ Henry said on the other line, “ _I just wanted to call to check up on you. How was your day?”_

A big smile crossed Regina’s face as her son spoke. He sometimes just randomly called and it made her incredibly happy when he did. She missed him every day and talking to him made it easier.

“It was great. I was at Coney Island.” She told him, making him grin, “ _So you and Ma are really_ – finally – _official now?”_

“Yes we are.” Regina said, giving the blonde beside her a smile as she sat down on the couch again.

_“Great, finally,_ seriously _.”_ Henry said.

Regina just rolled her eyes with a smile, “So how was your day?” She asked.

_“Pretty cool. I’m still in Washington by the way.”_ He replied.

“Are you safe? Do you know how to get home?” Regina immediately asked with a concerned voice. Emma smiled, it was typically Regina.

Henry nodded, “ _Yes, I’m safe. I’m – I’m with Sophia.”_ He said hesitantly, “ _We’re heading to the Georgetown waterfront right now.”_

“Sophia?” Regina raised her eyebrow making Emma snap her head up. She put him on speakerphone so Emma could listen, too, “Are you two alone?”

_“Yes.”_ Henry just said, smiling at Sophia who was walking beside him.

“Okay then definitely be safe, kid. I don’t want a baby coming with you the next time I see you.” Emma said jokingly – with a bit of seriousness behind it as well.

_“Okay, I’m hanging up now!”_ Henry quickly said, cringing, _“I love you, moms. Bye, see you soon.”_ _And with that he broke the line, putting his phone away. His other friends still wanted to see the fireworks but Sophia had asked him if he wanted to grab a bite to eat and he had agreed. He would take every chance to spend more time with her – even if she made him nervous as hell. She was incredibly sweet and Henry enjoyed every moment he had with her._

Back in New York, Emma laughed softly, “I think our son has a _girlfriend_ now.”

“Probably.” Regina smiled, putting her phone into her bag again, “Our little boy is really growing up.” She sighed softly.

“Yeah, you raised him well.” Emma told her, gently placing her hand on Regina’s thigh. The brunette covered the blonde’s hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, “We raised him well.”

Emma gave her a soft smile, nodding. She knew she had not been there for more than half of his life but appreciated Regina saying this. She let out a sigh, “Feels like it’s just been yesterday when that little kid was on my doorstep, telling me I was his mother.”

Regina nodded, holding onto Emma’s hand, “Oh yes, I miss those times sometimes.”

“You miss me and you hating each other’s guts?” Emma laughed.

“Well not that part.” Regina chuckled, looking down at their hands before meeting Emma’s eyes, “We’ve come a long way since then, haven’t we?”

Emma nodded, squeezing her hand, “ _Definitely_.”

֎

The evening flew by, the couple talking about everything and nothing as they enjoyed their wine and beer. Regina had taken a sip of Emma’s beer but scrunched her nose, shaking her head, “I don’t know how you can _enjoy_ this.”

“It’s really good!” Emma chuckled softly.

Regina shook her head even more eagerly, “No, definitely not.”

“You should try _German beer_ then.” Emma grinned, “That will definitely convince you that beer is awesome.”

“I don’t think anything will ever _convince_ me.” Regina chuckled, “Even if it’s German beer.”

Emma just laughed as she stretched her legs before putting them on the coffee table in front of the couch. She let out a soft yawn, “I don’t think I’ve ever done this much walking in a day. My _feet_ hurt.” She chuckled.

“Well, you have to be _fit_ if you want to pass your physical at the Police Academy.” Regina joked – even though she was right.

“I am _fit_!” Emma argued.

“I don’t believe it ‘till I see it.” Regina teased, implying exactly what Emma thought she was. She innocently sipped on her wine glass as Emma raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? You want me to _show_ you?”

“Sure you’re even able to?” Regina said teasingly, licking her lips seductively. Emma felt her heart skip a beat as she watched the brunette in front of her. She sat up, putting her bottle away before she crawled on top of Regina. She leaned down, “Well, I think you have _no idea_ what I am capable of.”

Regina’s lips parted slightly. It reminded her so much of when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke, testing and challenging her. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt wet lips crashing against her own. Her hands found their place on Emma’s back, pulling her impossibly close. She breathed in, deepening the kiss as she felt Emma’s tongue slipping into her mouth after she had granted her entrance.

A soft moan escaped her lips when Emma covered her left breast with her hand, squeezing it lightly. She felt a growing warmth down her sex, her hands travelling down Emma’s back. They found their place on Emma’s butt, roughly digging her nails into the covered flesh. Emma moaned against her lips, their tongues fighting for dominance.

She felt Emma moving down to her neck, letting her breath tickle her ears before her lips ghosted over her neck, placing rough kisses on her bare skin. Regina felt her heart pounding in her chest, moaning softly at the blonde’s intense touches. She pulled Emma into a passionate kiss again. Her breath hitched when Emma squeezed her breast again, her chest rising up a little.

But after a while, Emma broke the kiss, “Fuck, Regina, wha – what are we doing?” She whispered against the brunette’s lips.

“I think you _know_ what we’re doing.” Regina purred, connecting their lips again.

“Yes, but… did – didn’t we want to wait?” Emma asked in between the kisses. Regina broke the kiss for a moment, looking up into Emma’s green eyes. They were both breathing quite heavily, Regina’s chest rising up and down. She slowly nodded, “We _should_ , shouldn’t we?”

“I just – I don’t want to fuck this up… and _sex_ , it – it changes things.” Emma admitted, telling Regina exactly how she felt. She always wanted to be honest with her now.

Regina bit her lip, “I know. But, you won’t _fuck_ this up, Emma.” She said softly, “Are things going to get complicated? Yes, but, I want this, Emma. I want _you_.”

A small smile appeared on Emma’s lips, “I _want_ you to – god, I want you so much.” She blurted out, making Regina smirk before she nodded, “That’s why we should wait, huh?”

Emma nodded slowly, “Yeah… This is all very new f – for both of us and I think we should take things slow…”

Regina leaned forward, sitting up slightly so Emma’s legs were on both her sides, “Okay.” She said, giving Emma a soft kiss, “Besides, wasn’t it you who said that the third date was always the one where people _got down to_ business?”

Emma laughed at that, shaking her head, “I really talk shit sometimes.”

“Maybe.” Regina laughed, kissing her again, “But I love you anyway.”

Emma smiled, returning the gentle kiss, “I love you, too.”

֎

“You are unbelievable.” Jacinda groaned, pouring herself a drink as she cleaned the bar beside Regina. It had been a few days since Emma and Regina had had their date and it was almost time to open the bar.

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked through her bills, “It’s _better_ like this. So much has happened between us and we should take things slow now. We don’t want to fuck this up and like I said, _sex_ changes things.”

“So after you two talked about that, you just stopped? I find that hard to believe.”

“Well, we went to bed shortly after.” Regina explained.

  
“So you stayed over and you didn’t have sex? Not even like… _you know_?”

“No, we didn’t do anything. We just slept together. Just not like _that.”_ Regina clarified.

“Okay but aren’t you super _horny_ around her?” Jacinda teased, sipping her drink as she looked at the brunette beside her.

“Oh my god, the worst.” Regina admitted with a groan, “I know why we’re taking things slow and I know it’s for the best but seriously, whenever I look at her I just – honestly, I have never felt like that down there.”

Jacinda raised her eyebrow, letting out a chuckle, “Wow, you must really have the hots for her.”

“You have no idea.” Regina chuckled, closing the file she was looking through and putting it away under the bar, “Anyway, I thought I told you no drinking before work.” She said, pointing at the drink.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jacinda waved off, finishing her drink, “I’ll do that when you finally admit you actually do not want to take things slow.”

“I do!” Regina quickly said, turning her head to look at her friend, “Not my fault I’m dating the hottest person in the world.” She winked, chuckling.

Jacinda shook her head with a smirk, “Well, I won’t deny that.”

“ _Hey_ , I warn you, hands of my _girlfriend_.” She said, grinning widely as she said _girlfriend_ , her voice sounding happier than ever.

Jacinda noticed the change in Regina’s voice, laughing softly, “You are so in love, it’s _sickening_.”

“I really am.” Regina grinned, not being able to stop herself.

“Okay, stop now.” Jacinda laughed, standing up straighter to walk to the front door of the bar, changing the sign _Closed_ to _Open_. She walked back to Regina, giving her a soft smile, “Even if you’re acting like an _annoying_ lovesick teenager, I’m really happy that you and Emma are working out.”

Regina returned her smile, squeezing her hand for a second, “Thank you. I really appreciate that. And thank you for giving Emma a chance, too. I couldn’t stand it if you two didn’t like each other.”

“I mean I haven’t met her really but from what you look like, she makes you happy and that’s all I want. _But_ , all in all, if Emma proposes, I expect her to ask me for my consent.” Jacinda said seriously. Regina laughed, shaking her head, “We haven’t even had _sex_ yet. I don’t think that’ll happen any time soon.”

“You never know.” Jacinda smirked, “And if it does, she better come to me.”

“So you can tell her yes anyway?”

“No.” Jacinda said, “So I can tell her if she’ll ever hurt you, I’ll run her over with my car.”

“You have a _problem_.” Regina laughed, “And you definitely have watched too much of Hannibal.”

“That show _and_ the movies are amazing.” Jacinda stated.

“Like I said, you have a _problem_.” Regina said, emphasizing her last word. After Regina said that, a group of people opened the door to the bar, sitting down in one of the booths. It was still pretty early but slowly but surely the bar began to fill up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the tease ;) but I did not want to rush things. Hope you can forgive me, haha. Hope you're enjoying the rest of the weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I am so sorry for not updating but I was really busy with studies and that comes first :(  
> Anyway, new chapter and EXCLAIMER for light smut. I am so horrible at smut, that is maybe also why this took so long. It's not good so, you can just skip that. :'D   
> Anyway, I hope you all are well even in these difficult times.

“Wow, haven’t heard you in a while.” Ruby said, sitting on the bench back in Storybrooke while she had her lunch break.

Regina smiled softly, “I know, I’m so sorry. Work and life has been… busy.” She explained, frowning when the woman on the other line burst out laughing.

“Yeah, _work – busy_ , right?” Ruby chuckled, “Sure you’re not busy _getting busy… you know,_ with Emma?” She teased.

“Ruby!” Regina snorted, standing up a bit straighter, “In fact, no, we haven’t had _sex_ yet.”

“What?!” the wolf asked with wide eyes, “Well, how’s that been going?”

Regina groaned on the other side. It had been another two weeks since their date and Emma and Regina went out three times again – while Emma was staying at her place for most of the time anyway. She even had her own toothbrush now and Regina had bought her a special coffee cup. But, they still had not taken the next step – probably because they both thought the other still wanted to wait, while actually they craved each other more than _anything_.

“I don’t know.” Regina let out a soft sigh, “It’s good that we’re waiting, we’re still figuring out if this is truly serious – “

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Ruby interrupted, “You two are _still_ figuring things out? After all this time?”

“I don’t know. This is very _new_ to both of us.” Regina shrugged, “And sex changes things.” She repeated for the 100th time.

“Yes, for the better.” Ruby smirked with a light chuckle.

“Anyway.” Regina rolled her eyes, “How have things been in Storybrooke?” She asked curiously while putting Ruby on speaker phone as she went to her bedroom, laying down on her bed.

“Oh, nothing much.” Ruby shrugged, looking around as she spoke, “David and Snow moved into a house, out of the loft and I think Whale took the loft. But other than that, nothing much ever happens here. Things have been even more boring since you left…” She sighed.

Regina bit her lip, “I’m sorry. I just, I couldn’t stay, you know that.”

“No, I’m not judging you. I just miss my friend.”

“I miss you, too.” Regina said softly with a small smile, “You should come visit me some day.” She suggested.

“Really?” Ruby grinned, “So I finally get to see the bar you’re running?”

“Definitely.” Regina smiled before glancing at her clock, realizing what time it was. “Oh, Ruby I gotta go, I’m meeting Emma later.”

The wolf grinned, “Oh have _much_ fun.” She smirked, obviously implying sex.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you, too. Bye.” They ended the call and Regina got up to get ready for their date. Regina had seen a poster with an advertisement of a new movie called Carol. She had told Emma if she wanted to go there with her and the blonde had agreed immediately. She had not seen anything about the movie but the poster had looked very appealing and she loved going to the movie theatre anyway – especially with Emma now.

֎

“Regina, are you ready?” Emma whined, leaning against the wall of the bathroom. She had arrived a bit earlier so they could get good seats but Regina was taking forever – still – to get ready.

The brunette had her hands at her ear, putting on her earrings, “I’m almost done, stop stressing me.” She hushed, rushing into her bedroom to search for her heels, slipping into them easily.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She said, putting on a light jacket and slipping her phone and keys into her little purse. Emma looked up, her breath hitching slightly.

“Wow, you – you look great.” Emma stammered. She was still astounded by how stunning Regina looked. She could stare at her all day. Emma was in simple black jeans with a top but the brunette was all dressed up, wearing a black tight dress while also having a beautiful amount of make-up, her lips painted red.

Regina blushed slightly, stepping towards Emma as she put her arms around to pull her close, “Well, thank you.” She smirked, her lips brushing against Emma’s for a short moment before she pulled away again, taking the other woman’s hand, “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

“Oh and whose fault is that?” Emma chuckled as she let Regina drag her with her, rushing to the movie theatre in Regina’s freshly washed _Mercedes_.

֎

They still were quite early when they arrived, getting the good seats in the back after they bought a bag of popcorn – mostly one for Emma’s impossible appetite. Emma ordered a soda while Regina had a bottle of still water.

“I don’t know what the movie is about actually.” Regina chuckled after they had settled down, putting the popcorn bag in the middle of them and their drinks in the little holder in front of them.

Emma laughed softly, “You didn’t? I searched it immediately when you asked me.” It was typical Regina, still oblivious of the Internet somehow – probably because she used to be stuck in time.

“Oh really, so what’s it about?” Regina frowned, “I mean I know it’s a _love_ story, the poster I saw gave that away pretty quickly.”

“Yeah, apparently it’s a _love_ story about these two women who meet in the 50s or something… The trailer was beautiful and Cate Blanchett’s in it so it has to be good.” She chuckled softly, “Also it’s based on a book by Patricia Highsmith.”

“Oh?” Regina arched her eyebrow, “Oh is it _The_ _Price of Salt_?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, actually. Did you read it?”

“In one day.” The brunette laughed, “Wow, my expectations are high for this movie then. The book was incredible.” She smiled brightly. It made Emma smile, too, leaning in to give Regina a quick kiss on the cheek. Regina’s smile just grew wider, turning her head to Emma before they were interrupted by the loud music starting, introducing the movie. The theatre was almost full.

֎

By the end of the movie, Regina was holding Emma’s hand tightly, hoping for a perfect ending. She had been captivated by the movie and when Carol – the blonde protagonist – stared straight into the camera, she got exactly what she wanted.

In general, the movie had been absolutely beautiful – and not only because of a perfectly written sex scene, which, if Regina had to be honest, had been slightly turning her on. But overall, the love story of Carol and Therese was told beautifully, the music perfectly fitting to every single scene.

The theatre went dark as the credits were playing, the music ringing gently in her ears. She was so glad she came here with Emma, squeezing her hand before she turned her head, releasing her hand to cup the blonde’s cheeks, pulling her towards her to press her lips against hers. She wanted to let the blonde know how much she loved her. They broke apart moments later, a wide grin on Emma’s face, “I love you, too, Regina.”

Regina just smiled, taking Emma’s hand before they left the theatre. On their way out, Emma threw the empty popcorn bag in the trash and gave the water and soda bottle to one of the theatres employees who accepted them with a nod.

“That was a great movie, seriously.” Regina smiled, her hand still tangled with Emma’s, “It was different than the book in some ways but I still think it was beautifully done.”

“Me too.” Emma agreed, “And getting representation like that… It’s amazing. And I mean like I said, it had Cate Blanchett in it, so it had to be good.” She chuckled.

“I need to watch more of her movies then. Didn’t she play, _uhm_ , what’s her name… _Galadriel_ in Lord of the Rings?” Regina asked.

“You’ve seen _Lord of the Rings_?”

“Yeah, _uhm_ with… with Ivy.” Regina told her hesitantly, not knowing how the blonde would react. They had not really spoken about that and Regina could not help but feel a bit bad for forgetting about Ivy so quickly…

“Oh, okay.” Emma responded, looking straight ahead as they walked towards Regina’s Mercedes.

“Wow, someone is jealous.” Regina chuckled softly, not wanting to make a big scene about this.

“I don’t get jealous, Regina.”

“Liar.” Regina said, laughing, “Remember when we were at _Bernie’s_ last week and the waiter _flirted_ with me? You were jealous, _admit_ it.”

Emma sighed, wanting to deny it before she rolled her eyes in defeat, “Okay, okay. I was _jealous_.”

“Knew it! But don’t worry. You’re my _one and only_.” She grinned cheesily, letting go of Emma to open the door of her car, slipping into the driver’s seat. Emma just rolled her eyes again with a smile, sitting down on the passenger’s seat beside her.

“As if _you_ don’t get jealous.” Emma scoffed as the brunette started the car.

“Uh, I’m a _queen_ and a bit more _refined_.” Regina repeated what she had told her a long time ago. She pulled the car out of the parking lot, starting to drive back to her place.

Emma raised her left eyebrow, turning her head to look at the brunette, “Yeah, _right_.”

Regina met her eyes, shaking her head before quickly changing the subject, “Anyway… I called Ruby today.”

“Oh yeah? What did she say?”

“That Storybrooke is even more boring now and I told her she could visit us some time.” Regina explained, changing the line as she looked into the side mirror.

“That’s great. Do you know when?”

“No, we haven’t made plans yet but, soon probably.” Regina shrugged, “Oh _uhm_ , and I kinda told her about us waiting on the _sex_ step.” She confessed, blushing slightly even though she was not embarrassed at all.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes, “You did? Wh – What did she say?”

Regina laughed softly as she remembered, “That we’re both _idiots_ for waiting.”

Emma chuckled softly, “Yeah, maybe but I mean, I won’t do anything you’re not _ready_ to do yet.” She told her.

Regina frowned, “I am not ready? I thought _you_ wanted to wait since it changes things.” She said, _honestly_ getting tired of saying that line over and over again.

“I did… But it’s been weeks and honestly, resisting you, it might be the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Emma admitted with a laugh.

“Oh tell me about it.” Regina chuckled as she drove, slowing down her car so she could park it in the garage of the house she was living in. “I think every time I see you, you just get hotter and hotter.” She smirked truthfully, stopping the car before turning her head to look at Emma after pulling out the car key.

Emma grinned before biting her lip, “So… you don’t actually want to take things slow anymore?”

“I mean… I just wanted to wait for you… I didn’t want to push you.”

Emma laughed out loud, “And I was waiting for you.”

…

They stumbled into Regina’s apartment, lips not leaving each other as the brunette closed the door with a kick, turning the blonde and pushing her against the wood behind her. Emma’s hands were entangled in her brown hair, their hips pressing against Regina’s.

Regina hungrily brushed her lips against Emma’s neck, her hands roaming all over her as she wanted to explore every inch of her body. A moan escaped Emma’s lips when the former queen’s cold hand slipped under her shirt, cupping her breast and squeezing it roughly. A smirk appeared on Regina’s face, making her squeeze harder.

“Fuck.” Emma moaned again. She cupped Regina’s face, kissing her roughly and pushing them away from the wall towards the brunette’s bedroom, “I need you.”

“Then take me.” Regina purred against her lips and Emma smirked, pushing Regina onto the bed behind her. The brunette chuckled deeply, “So rough, Sherriff.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.” Emma climbed on top of her, her lips covering Regina’s again, “You’re so hot, do you know that?”

Regina smirked, pressing her legs against Emma’s side before turning them around in a smooth circle, “ _Oh_ , I know.” She purred, her lips brushing Emma’s before trailing down her neck again, her hands quickly taking off her shirt, exposing her in just her bra.

There was _no more waiting._ A rolling wave of desire that had built up over the last few weeks finally crashing, finally being fulfilled. And as Regina exposed Emma’s naked skin, she bit her lip, enjoying the sight in front of her. She leaned down again, slower than before. Her fingertips barely touched Emma’s nipple when a moan escaped the blonde’s lips.

Regina smirked, knowing she was in complete control right now. She took off her black dress, revealing lace lingerie underneath. Emma’s breath hitched slightly before her hand found the back of Regina’s neck, pulling her down again into a heated kiss.

Heat burned between her legs. She needed Regina more than anything right now. The brunette slowly moved down to her neck, to her chest, to her nipple. She felt wet kisses on her skin, making her shiver and arch her back. Her hands were tangled in Regina’s hair.

“St- Stop teasing.” Emma stuttered shakily and Regina knew, Emma was almost dying of anticipation. The brunette smirked and gently shoved her hand between the blonde’s legs.

A loud moan escaped Emma’s lips as she threw her head back.

Regina began playing with Emma’s juices, drawing circles on her clit before slowly moving further down. She spread her legs wider, leaving wet kisses on her inner thigh before her lips connected with Emma’s wetness.

Emma felt like heaven on earth, her fingers digging into the sheets beside her as she felt arousal coursing through her body. She moaned loudly, “M- More…” She stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Regina picking up speed.

Regina flicked her tongue, knowing exactly what she was doing as she slowly entered two fingers inside Emma. The blonde’s breathing got quicker, louder. She curled her fingers, spreading Emma’s legs even wider as she sucked and licked over her sex.

“I- I’m close.” Emma breathed and Regina smirked, drawing her fingers in and out. She felt Emma’s walls closing in on her before a loud moan came from the blonde, her back arching and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Shockwaves ran through Emma’s body, moaning a mixture between Regina’s name and curse words as she felt the tension leave her body.

Regina slowed down gently, letting the blonde ride out her orgasm before slowly pulling out her fingers. She licked them, smirking as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Emma’s neck, “You taste divine.”

A breathy chuckle left Emma’s lips, “Jesus.” She laughed, “Fuck. I think that was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Regina chuckled, “I’m good, right?”

Emma laughed and turned them so she was on top, “Wait until you feel what I can do.” She smirked and gained a raised eyebrow from the brunette, “Then show me.” And Emma went down to pull her into a heated kiss again.

֎

“That was incredible.” Regina smiled sheepishly, her head on Emma’s chest as her arm was wrapped around her waist. They were lying in bed, their naked bodies entangled together. Now, she was actually glad they had waited. It felt like it was even more _intense_ now.

  
“Oh you can just tell me I am _great_ in bed.” Emma smirked jokingly.

Regina laughed softly, “Wow, you are sure of yourself.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Not at all.” Regina chuckled after a while before pulling away from Emma, getting out of the bed.

“Hey, where are you going?” The blonde whined after her.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, giving her a quick glance as she disappeared in the bathroom, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Can I join you?” Emma grinned but Regina was already inside the shower and shortly after the blonde heard the water running. A smirk appeared on her face.

She leaned her head back into the pillow, looking up the ceiling. A yawn escaped her lips, realizing how tired she actually was. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a light sleep shortly after.

When Regina returned, she saw Emma lying on her side of the bed, eyes closed, a few strands of her blonde hair in front of her face. She looked so calm, so peaceful and Regina felt happy. Truly happy. She could not believe how far they had come. How she wanted to get rid of Emma when she first met her, how Emma never stopped believing in her and how they both somehow raised Henry. How they became friends, how she fell in love… And despite everything – the whole mess – they still ended up together. _Fate_? Regina thought. She wasn’t sure. She was just glad things had happened the way they had. Yes, they both had experienced great hurt but, for some reason it brought them closer together in the end.

And maybe some obstacles would still come their way, challenging them, testing them but, Regina knew they both were able to face those. She laid down beside Emma, who moved slightly to the side so her arm was wrapped around Regina’s waist. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled, “I love you, Regina Mills.”

Regina returned the smile, leaning forward to give her a small kiss, “I love you, too, Emma Swan.” And then they fell asleep, entangled together, ready for their happy beginning. For a _second chance_.

**FIN of Part One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for Part One which is basically how they got together. :) Hope you all liked it!  
> Feedback would be appreciated. :)
> 
> Thanks for everyone who kept reading and who gave kudos and commented. <3


End file.
